Revolt
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: Yoh was thrown away by his family because they think he is a disgrace and adopted by rich old man. When the table turn, will Yoh have enough mercy to save his family? Will Hao be able to survive the way of life he was forced into?
1. 1 Lonely in Luxury

Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Lonely in Luxury**

* * *

A hospital in Winder, the capital city Aerial, is the only place that still open that day. The midwife is busy helping a woman to give birth, she is full of sweat and her pure white wings of a Swan are half unfurl and trembled.

The woman scream in pain, a second later, a cry can be heard. "Congratulations." the midwife said to an elderly man and a man who are waiting beside the woman, "You have a boy".

The elderly man smile happily when he hear the news, "A boy, we have an heir now, Mikihisa." he said, he unfurl his Seagull's wings and looking pleased.

"Yes, father." Mikihisa answered, the tall man with Raven's wings walk to his wife, "Look, Keiko, we have a son. What name are you going to give him?".

Keiko smile happily, "Hao." she said tiredly, she look at the beautiful baby boy with Swallow's wings adorned his back, but then Keiko screamed again.

"What's wrong?!" The elderly man asked in alarm.

"There's another child!" The midwife exclaimed and help Keiko to give birth once again, after a long time full of scream and moan, the second baby born, "You have a twin boy, but . . ." the midwife look at the old man in confusion, "Yohmei-sama, he isn't has any wings".

"What?!" Yohmei exclaimed in shock, then he mumble, "This is not good." He look at the midwife sharply, "Kill that one, we can't have a disgrace like that".

"Father! No!" Keiko cry, "No! Don't! Please don't!" she tried to get up but she is too tired and weak.

Yohmei is not hearing his daughter plea and handed the baby to a tall guy with a long spicky white hair, "Kill this baby and bury him, so that no one will know." He ordered.

"No! Amidamaru! Don't kill him!" Keiko cry harder, "He is my baby too." Keiko pass out due to exhaustion, but she is still crying in her sleep.

"Go, Amidamaru." Yohmei ordered coldly, "And you." He look at the midwife, "You have to keep quiet about this, if you speak, I will make sure you are going to regret it". The midwife gulped and nod her head vigorously out of fear.

Amidamaru nod and leave the room, but he is not going to kill the baby, _there's no way I will do something like that_. Amidamaru unfurl his brown hawk's wings in anger, _that old man will meet his downfall one day_, he thought angrily as he wrap the still bloody baby with a cloth he snatch from one of nursing room. Then, he jump from the hospital window and fly to his friend's house.

* * *

"Silva, open the door!" Amidamaru knock Silva's house door rapidly, after a few minutes, the door opened and revealing a long black haired man with grey eagle's wings.

"What's wrong, Amidamaru?" he asks sleepily, "It's unusual for you to visit in this ungodly hour." Silva rub his eyes to clear his vision.

"I need your help." Amidamaru said urgently, "This baby is the twin of the King's son, that stubborn old man wants me to kill him because he doesn't has wings".

"What?!" Silva's eyes shot open and he fully awake, "How heartless!" he spat, "What can I do for you?".

Amidamaru handed the baby to him, "Please take this child to the Variolle, they are neutral and safe, right?" he asks, Silva nod in answer, "Please take this child to them and ask an orphanage to raise him, since we can't raise him in Aerial".

Silva nod again, "I will take this child right away, I just need some cover for us." Silva went in and change his pajama, he walk out again with a light brown poncho, the baby is safe in his hand, "Do you know the other Prince name?".

"The Queen named him Hao." Amidamaru said firmly, "Is something the matter?".

"I will named this baby with something similar to him, as a proof, so that we will know this baby is indeed the Prince twin." Silva explained and look at the baby, "Hao, then we will call him Yoh, that way, their name both have leaf character in their name".

Amidamaru nod, "Okay, I will remember his name." He said and wave at Silva, "Be careful, I have to get back now, or he will get suspiscious".

Silva nod and fly toward Variolle, he fly as fast as he can, since he doesn't want to risk getting seen.

Variolle is a town that love peace, there's all species there, and they all friendly. No matter if it's Windy, Halfeline, Esper or ordinary human, they all live in peace and harmony. It's a small town just outside Generial though, a country of ordinary humans who hate Windy and Esper, they don't mind Halfeline that much.

He fly to a famous orphanage that is well known for their education system, since it's impossible for them to pay for any school fee, they create a system that acknowledged by the government and they will be able to work.

Silva land in front of the main door, he places Yoh carefully on the ground, he already wrapped Yoh with a thick blanket to keep him warm and safe. He take out his note and a pen, he write a message and slip the paper in Yoh's blanket.

He rings the doorbell many time, make sure the light on before leave the orphanage. He fly above the orphanage and wait for Yoh to be picked up from the ground before fly back to Winder, he just wondering one thing, he hasn't hear Yoh crying yet.

* * *

"Luna-kaasan." a girl comes into the room, "I found a baby, there's this note on the baby's blanket".

A woman with black long hair and black eyes walk over to the girl and take the letter.

I'm sorry for this to happen, but we can't raise him. His name is Yoh, birth 12th may at 11 P.M please raise him carefully. If we can, we will come back to get him, but the situation is dangerous right now.

Luna takes Yoh from the girl's hand and look carefully at the baby. Yoh's eyes is still closed, he is breathing calmly, this make her frown, "Yoh." she said softly, "Why are you not crying yet?".

* * *

Keiko opened her eyes slowly, she look around in confusion before she remember everything. "Where's my child?" she asks weakly to her husband.

Mikihisa told her to wait for a moment, then, a young woman entered the room with a baby on her hands. Keiko sat up and takes Hao from the woman, "Hao." she said with teary eyes, then he look at his husband, "I want to be alone with him".

Mikihisa nod silently and walk out from the room, the woman nod and leave as well.

Keiko notice that her baby is not crying yet, "Hao, my baby." she whispered softly, "Oh, my baby, we lost your twin." she hug her baby and cry softly, "You lost your twin, my second child".

Keiko look down to Hao, who is now stir and open his eyes slowly, and as if he understand what his mother saying, he stretch out his arm in front of him with blank eyes.

* * *

Luna sigh in relief when Yoh stir and open his eyes, she was afraid if Yoh would never awaken. Yoh eyes stare blankly at her, making her worry again, then Yoh outstretched his arms to his front, as if trying to reach something.

As if they are linked and know that they should have another baby by their side, even is they are separated by distance, Hao and Yoh crying loudly while still trying to reach each other.

* * *

In this world, there are 4 species of inhabitants. They are Windy, Halfeline, Esper, and ordinary human.

Windy are human who have bird wings adorned their back, a few of them can use their feathers as a weapon to protect themselves when they are in danger. The bird's wings they have are different for each person, there are many who have the same bird species but different in colours, there are also many who have the same colour but different bird species.

Halfeline are human who can manifest parts of cat are cat's ears, eyes, tail, and claws. Their body are flexible like cats, and they can use cat abilities. Just like Windy, their cat's species are different from each other, even a family can have different cat species.

Esper are human who have psychic ability, they are categorized as Psychokinesis, Telepathy, Teleport, Clairvoyance and Psychometry. Every Esper have different lever of power, the highest is 6, the higher the lever, the stronger they are. Even so, in a large human community, only a few who have this ability and they are often not related by blood, except if they are a family of Esper, and they often keep their ability hidden.

Ordinary human are human who not have any of those power, but they have the most advance technology compared to them all.

"Yoh." A 5 years old boy with short spiky brown hair looked up from his book to look at the orphanage caretaker.

He smiles happily at the sight of his favorite caretaker, "Luna-kaachan!" he exclaimed happily.

Luna smiles warmly, "Come with me, someone wants to adopt you." she said gently.

"Adopt? Does this mean we won't see each other again?" Yoh look at the Esper woman who raise him like her own child with teary eyes. Even if Luna only Level 3 Esper, but since she is Psychokino, an Esper who has ability to move object, she is strong and protect all the orphans like a lion.

Luna chuckles, "You can, of course we can see each other, all you need to do is visit this place once in awhile." she said in motherly tone.

Yoh face brighten, "Yeah!" he exclaimed excitedly, "Wait, I will change first!" Yoh rummage his closet and run off to the bathroom with a pile of clothes. Once he finished change, he ran out and holds Luna's hand fondly.

They walk into the office room, there's a short old man with grey pigeon's wings waiting in the room. "Sorry to keeps you waiting, Goldva-san." Luna said politely and sit across him with Yoh, "This is the child that I told you about, he is a black Halfeline." Luna gestures for Yoh.

Yoh bow his head politely and grinning widely, "Nice to meet you, my name is Yoh." he introduce himself and bow once again.

"A polite and clever child, like the one I want." Goldva smile at him, "I'm Goldva, I will be your grandfather from now on".

"Yes, Goldva-jiichan!" Yoh said happily, his black ears and tail twitch in excitement, his tail run to right and left rapidly.

* * *

"Hao!" a thunder like angry voice makes a dark brown haired boy stop in his track to his room.

Hao turned to look at his grandfather innocently, "What is it, Jii-chan?" he asks so sweetly.

The fuming Yohmei stomping to Hao, "How many times I have to say, don't go to that fighting arena." he growled angrily, "You are the Prince of Aerial!".

The 5 years old Hao scowl, "Whether I go there and fight or not, it's my business." Hao retort and fly to his room, ignoring the fuming Yohmei.

Hao locked his room and went to the bathroom, he stand in front of a human length mirror. He always feels calm when he is looking at his reflection, he doesn't know why, but he already like this since the first time he can remember.

Hao take in his wings and removed all his clothes, he look at his reflection again and press his forehead together with his reflection, even if he doesn't know why, he like to do it.

* * *

"Do you like your new home?" Goldva look at the open-mouthed Yoh.

"So biiiig!" Yoh exclaimed out of surprise, "Jii-chan, you are rich person?!".

Goldva chuckles, "Some people said that." he said and hold Yoh's hand, "I will show you your room".

Yoh nod vigorously and walk beside Goldva, they walk the second floor, they come into a stop in front of a door with Yoh's name hang in there.

"I already planning to adopt you for some time, that's why I buy all the stuff that you might need and prepared your room beforehand." Goldva said pleasantly as he open the door.

Yoh run inside immediately, the room is bigger than the one he has in orphanage. There's a big window to the backyard, a big bed, a big TV, a big closet and a big door. Yoh opened the door and find a bathroom inside, there's a big bathtub, a normal sized shower, and a big mirror.

Yoh look around with open-mouthed, "Goldva-jiichan, all the stuff is BIG!" he said in shock.

Goldva laugh happily, "Do you like your room, Yoh?" he asks as he looking at the room.

"Yes!" Yoh exclaim truthfully, and to proof it, his tail is running a mile per second.

Goldva nod, "Then, I will leave you here, you must be want to try everything." he said with a chuckle and leave.

Yoh look around again, he decide to take a bath then. He walk to the closet and open it, _luckily the clothes is not big_, he thought as he take a long sleeves orange t-shirt and a black sweat pants.

Yoh run to the bathroom, then hang the clean clothes and towel in the place. He open all his clothes and want to take a shower, he will turn on the shower if only his reflection not caught his attention.

Yoh doesn't understand why is it so painful to look at his reflection, Yoh sigh and walk into the mirror. He hide his ears and tail, then press his forehead to his reflection, it's true that he is sad and hurt to look at his reflection, but he felt calm and content for a moment when he positioned himself like this.

He stay in that position for fifteen minutes before finally take a step back the mirror, he is surprise how he is not feel sad and hurt anymore when he look at his reflection. How strange is it that with only take in his cat's body parts can make him feeling alright to look at his reflection, he always try to avoiding mirror as much as he can, because it's hurt to look at.

Yoh smiles to himself, he will always hide his cat's body parts if he is near a mirror then.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : This is the first chapter of Revolt.

Luna : Everyone know that. I get a chance to appear again?

Froim : But this time as an Esper.

Luna : If everyone want this story to be the first one to be continued after Another One finished, please Poll.

Froim : That's my line.

Luna : Please review too.

* * *

Next Chapter : "Go, please go to Hao and protect him".


	2. 2 Wheel of Destiny

Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Wheel of Destiny**

* * *

Combat Alley, the place where all fighter of Aerial meet up to spar and determinate who is the strongest. The fighter will fight on their own will, they fight to see who is the strongest, but they can't kill their opponents. If the fighters win, they will get money from the bet or sponsor. The bet is from audience, they bet their money and if they win, their money will get multiplied by 10, and if they lost their bet, the money will fall to the winner and those who bet for the winner.

Hao, the Prince of Aerial is now standing in front of the Alley's counter and registered himself to fight and bet for himself, the fighter can bet too, they bet for themselves and if they win, they will get even more money.

Even if Hao is a Prince, but he never want to buy something using his parents money, _hell, it's public money!_ Hao always fight since he was 5, it's already 4 years now. He is like to fight, and when he get pissed off, he will fight. Not only his anger died down, he gets money when he wins too, and he always wins. With the money, he buy whatever he want and save some in his hideout and bank, if something happen and he need money but the bank is closed, he will get it from his hideout, he don't want to touch public money for personal business.

Hao wait in the waiting room for combatants, the combatants will choose their weapon here, and Hao's favorite is rod. Rod is the most advantage weapon for a kid like him, with rod, he can reach full grown men easily.

Many loud yells explode when Hao step into the arena, he is the champion after all, many would bet on him. Hao wait for his opponent to walk in, he is surprised when Silva, Amidamaru's friend walk into the arena with a rod. "Silva?" he asks in disbelief, "I can't belief this".

"Me too, Prince." Silva said in the same level of surprise, "A fight between champs are so rare to happen".

Hao smirk, "Nah, doesn't matter." He said calmly and get to fighting stance, "Don't hold back and fight me seriously, Silva".

Silva smile and get his fighting stance too, when the bell is ringed, Hao and Silva take a step closer. They move slowly to circle each other, after knowing that they charge at the same time.

Just when they clash, there's an explosion, they stop their fight to look at the cause. All the exit is destroyed, then a few man appear on the wall and places a big net around the wall, capturing those who want to escape, they throw something to the entire arena. "What the?!" Hao cough because of the smoke, he remember Silva walk to him and trying to protect him, but they can't stay awake anymore, the smoke is sleeping gas.

* * *

"What the hell is this?!" Yohmei yelled when many peoples with white uniform barge into the palace's hall, the intruders not answering and caught every Windy in the hall, "What do you think you are doing?!" Yohmei yelled and take out his short sword.

One of the intruders shot his gun at Yohmei, Yohmei drop dead immediately. "Father!" Keiko screamed as she run to her dead father, "Father." She fell into a sob.

"Queen!" Amidamaru get beside her and ready to fight.

"Amidamaru." Keiko grab Amidamaru's wings, "Go, please go to Hao and protect him".

Amidamaru look at her in shock, "But Queen?" he whispered, not sure of his ears.

"No buts." Keiko hissed, "Go to him and protect him, we are outnumbered here".

Amidamaru looked torn between protecting Keiko or go to protect Hao, he look at Keiko straight in the eyes. Amidamaru can see determined there, he sigh and nod. He look at the position of the intruders, he rummage his pocket and take out a ball. Amidamaru throw the ball to the ground, causing an explosion of smoke, he fly right away to the nearest window and fly towards Combat Alley.

When Amidamaru get to the place though, it's already empty. Amidamaru cursing for his stupidity, he is at lost now, what he should do? That's when he remember the other Prince, _I better look for him now_.

* * *

Yoh run to his home from his school, he is so excited to show Goldva that he get A score in school test. "Jii-chan!" Yoh yelled when he entered the house, he find that something a miss immediately. _Where is he?_ Yoh make his ears out, he can hear better then, there's a noise from the warehouse.

Yoh sigh, he then makes his eyes, tail and claws out. He run at full speed to the warehouse, when he arrives, he sees that there's a tall man with a gun in his hand, the long black spiky haired man pointed the gun to Goldva.

Yoh hiss, "What's happen here?" he glare at the man.

"I'm Magna, one of Golden Justicer from Generial." The man bow slightly to Yoh, "I receives an order to arrest all Windies and Espers in this town".

"What?" Yoh asks in shock, "Why? What they had done wrong?".

Magna bow again, "I'm sorry, but I have to say I don't know." he answered, then look at Goldva, "You have to come with me".

Yoh hissed, "Does this mean Leader of Justicer want to rule over Variolle too?" he moved closer to them.

Magna shook his head, "We only ordered to arrest all Windies and Esper, but not Halfeline and ordinary human." he said and pointed the gun at Yoh, "Now, since you are Halfeline, go before I'm forced to use force. I won't arrest you too, only this old man".

"Yoh." Goldva called his attention, "Go, I don't want you to get injured".

Yoh look at Goldva, who already give up. Yoh gritted his teeth, he turned and run wildly to his orphanage.

As Yoh run, he caught a sight of every Windy get caught, and Espers tried to fight, but the Justicers use something that prevent them from using their power.

Yoh come to a stop at the sight of the orphanage surrounded by many Justicers, Luna get caught and dragged to a car, many of other caretakers of the orphanage get caught too. _Wait, there's someone missing_, Yoh frown and try to remember who was missing, that's right, the kid, they all are ordinary human, but there's one new kid who is a hybrid of Esper and Halfeline.

The kid is a Level 3 Clairvoyant Halfeline, someone that Yoh is sure The Golden Justicer want to get a hand to.

_No, don't tell me_ . . . Yoh run to the orphanage and jump to one of the window, he arrives at his old room mate, "Anna." Yoh whispered.

The girl jumped, "Yoh?" she whispered back, "Why are you here?".

"Let's get out, they have something that make Esp useless, we have to run first." Yoh answered and offered his hand, "No offense, but you are not that good with close range combat since you are a sniper in training, right?".

Anna nodded miserably, "I can't use my power and I'm not that strong." she said sadly, she look back to the door, "I don't know how to get out though".

Yoh grin, "I can get you out easily, but I have to hug you, may I?" he asks calmly.

"I have no choice, have I?" Anna asks in mild irritation, she walk to Yoh and hug him, "Where should we go to be safe?".

"I won't say, I don't want to risk eavesdropped." Yoh said grimly and jump out of the window with Anna on his arm, he inhale and jump from roof to roof to avoided gun shot from below, his body is strong enough to do it because of the sports in his school.

Yoh run without stop until he got to the outside of checkpoint, "Anna, do you have Limiter?" Yoh asks as he catch his breath.

"Yes, but only two level." Anna answered casually, "It's enough to lower my power until they don't recognize it, but I can still use it".

"Good, activate it." Yoh said and walk to the gate, Anna touch her bracelet and, after the apple color from the bracelet turn red, follow after Yoh.

"Your ID and check point fee." The guard said like a robot, must be tired and bored to say the same line over and over.

Yoh and Anna pass him their IDs, then Yoh pay for the fee for the two of them since Anna didn't get to bring anything except her ID card.

"We are out of Variolle now, but where should we go? Aerial?" Anna asks in low spirit.

"No, they are ordered to arrest all Windy, so Aerial must be get attacked already." Yoh answered as he rummage his school backpack, "We will go to Goldva's secret hideout in empty land, Zerialle. He told me that in the past, his hideout is a base of soldiers of Felinial during ther fight with Esperial. Since Esper is not that much anymore and they called a truce after Esper lost the war, Esperial abandoned and become Zerialle." Yoh take out two piece of mask, which will cover around eyes, "No one come around there anymore, but we better cover our face".

Anna take one of the black patterned masks, "How the hell you get this kind of opera mask?" she asks in surprise, "These things are expensive, right?".

Yoh wear his mask, "I make them myself, I was going to ask you to come with me to masquerade party in Aerial actually, but since there's this problem, I'm sure it's cancelled." Yoh explained calmly, "We better walk under night cover, so let's wait in that cave for now".

Anna nod in agreement, they walk to the cave and stay there until night.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly, _where is this?_ was the first thought that entered Hao's head when he see the unfamiliar ceilings.

Hao sat up and looked at his surrounding, his eyes widened when he notice he is inside a cage. It's a big room with bed, bathroom, and all, but the door is a bar, like the one in prison.

A person appears from the prison like door, "How is your sleep, Prince?" he ask mockingly.

"Who are you?" Hao asks wearily, seems like the sleeping gas effect not wearing off yet.

"I'm the Leader of Justicers, Marco." he said mockingly, "We are people who bring justice to this world. Windy and Esper are have to many dignity because of your little ability, many normal humans feel so unpleased to be ruled by your kind. So we as Justicer are put an end to the injustice, from now on, Windy and Esper will be normal human slaves".

"What about Halfeline, you enslave them too?" Hao asks in disbelief, what people of justice? They are colonizer!

"Halfeline never act like they are our superior, so we let them free." Marco answer coldly, "As for you, Prince of Aerial, the arrogant Windy, will be our Princess personal slave".

"What?" Hao asks in shock, he dislike his position as Prince so much, but that doesn't mean that he want to be someone's slave! Even Windy won't enslave people!

"Our Princess like your face, you will entertain her as her slave." Marco said casually, like explaining some simple matter to a child.

Then a girl comes into view, she is younger than Hao by 2 years, she has silver hair and red eyes. "You get my Slave, Marco?" she asks cold and arrogant tone.

"Yes, Princess." Marco answered politely, "He is the Prince of Aerial, Asakura Hao".

The Princess smile softly at Hao, "Hello, Hao." she said sweetly, "Marco, you can leave us, he can't get out of his room after all".

Marco bow and leave, The Princess face Hao again, the smile back, "I'm Princess of Justicer, you will start entertain me today, you can call me My Princess from now on." she said calmly and snap her finger.

A group of people come with a cage and open Hao's _'room'_, from the cage come out a very ugly and angry looking man, "He is a serial killer in our country." The Princess informed Hao, "I hear you are good at fighting, so fight. You have to fight with him until one of you die, but I don't want you to be the one to die, My Slave, kill him with your hands. If you chose to let him kill you, I will kill your family, they are in my possession too".

Hao inhale sharply, they got his family too? But, more importantly, he had to kill? Hao is only a child! A 9 years old child!

_What a heartless girl to order something like that with a smile_. Hao shivered by his own thought, the criminal smiles at his tremble body, "You scared, brat?" he asks, "Just let me kill you then".

Hao's brow furrowed, he can't die, his family will be killed if he died. Even if he dislikes to kills so much, he had to kill him. "I'm sorry." Hao said sadly, "I had to kill you, please don't blame me, I won't make it painful though".

The criminal laugh, "As if a child like you can kill me!" he growled, "I will be the one who do the killing here". He take out a short sword, "Finally I can kill someone after a long time." he laughed again.

Hao only look at the man with sad eyes, "I'm sorry." he said again and charge. He already used to have people attack him with weapon, and he fight many people more skilled than the man, so it's an easy job to win. But to kill him is not something Hao can do easily, he doesn't want to be a murderer, but if not, his family will be killed.

Hao swallow his guilty, _it's to keep my family alive_, he remind himself and kick the man so hard, snatch the man's knife easily, he slashed the man's throat, killing him in an instant.

The Princess applause, the group of people come in and take out the dead man and clean the _room_. After the group went away, The Princess step in to the _room_, "You are strong, but let me remind you, if you hurt me or disobey me, I will killed your family." she said with a smile.

Hao scowl, he throws away the knife out of the prison and flopped down to the bed, he shivered when the scent of blood come to his nose, "Can you at least install this room with aromatherapy or what? I will get insane if I had to sleep with the smell of blood in this cage." he said derisively.

"Call me My Princess and ask politely for an aromatherapist air refresher." The Princess said with a smile.

Hao gulp, he had to remember what his position now. In this place, he is a slave, ha had to speak politely to the girl or else his family will be killed. "My Princess, can I have an aromatherapist air refresher?" Hao felt a strange feeling as he said that, it taste bad in his tongue.

"Of course." The Princess answered sweetly, "If you obedient with me, I will let you meet with your family tomorrow".

Hao look at her in surprise, "Really?" he asks a bit excitedly, then he remember who he is facing, "Uh, I mean, really, My Princess?".

"Yes." The Princess said with a smile and lifted a whip from her belt, "But you have to do as I said obediently".

Hao doesn't like where this is going and looking at the whip in fear, "Removed your clothes, we will give you another clothes later, but I will play with you a bit My Slave." Hao flinched when the girl lift her hand and touch his wings, "So beautiful, take them in, I don't want to ruin it".

Hao gulped and takes his wings in, "Good." she said and lifted the whip, she smile like a predator at Hao. Hao closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the whip swing to him.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : The poll is not closed yet, but many people won't read the story unless there's more that one chapter, so I post another one. Please review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "I will join you if you help me get my sister back from them".


	3. 3 Revolt

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Revolt**

* * *

"What the hell is this?!" Yoh growled when he read that day newspaper.

"What is it?" Anna comes from the kitchen of the hideout.

Yoh growled, "All of those that captured that time are now on sale as slaves!" Yoh throw the newspaper to the table, "How heartless!" he hissed in anger.

Anna hissed too, "If you not save me that time, I maybe have the same fate as them." she said in anger as she eyed the paper disdainfully.

It's already a year after the hunt from Golden Justicer, Yoh and Anna able to act without being seen, Yoh also training Anna with some fighting skill for close range combat.

"We have to help them." Yoh hissed, "We can't let this to going too long and become tradition".

"We don't have power though, the got all Espers too." Anna sighed in defeat.

"Maybe not." Yoh said in calmer tone, "Maybe there's some who able to escape, we have to search for those who oppose this idea of slavery and build up power to fight them".

Anna nod in agreement, "We have to start planning now, we need weapon and something to covering our identity." she said and take some paper, "I'm good at gun, you are good at many kind of weapon, so we have to get them. We also have to get some masks for us, we can't appear in public if we want to rebels".

"No." Yoh disagree, "If I as the heir of Goldva disappear, people will know that I'm part of rebels, I will have stay active in public. Leave the cover problem to me, Anna, you have to get access on weapon, use the money in here, prepares for those that will join with us too." Yoh wear his normal clothes, "Oh, leave the gathering allies to me, you will be in charge of teach them how to use guns".

"Be careful." Anna said as he walked out of the room.

"Yeah." Yoh said and run towards checkpoint, all country are connected with the checkpoint, so he can think of where to go from there.

Yoh decide that his rebels need name, and group uniform to make the world know that they are not just normal rebels, when the times come. But people know that Yoh is good at making mask, so he can't use mask for his revolt group. _Huh?_ Yoh blinked at his thought, _Revolt, that's it, they will be a group of rebels called Revolt_.

Name problem is solved, now the members, someone who doesn't like Golden Justicer is good, we can work together, or those who like to fight. Oh, that's right, Goldva's regular customer in Felinial like to fight so much, and seeing he is be friends with Esper might be a good choice.

* * *

A certain figure with a single spike on his purple hair growl deeply when he read that day newspaper, "How dare they?" he growled angrily.

"Ren-sama." He look up from the newspaper to see his family bodyguard, he had big body and wearing a Chinese war helmet for unknown reason.

"What is it, Bason?" Ren ask in anger.

"There's a Halfeline ask for your attendance." Bason report nervously.

Ren growled, "I'm not in the mood to meet people, tell that person to come back tomorrow!" he yelled in anger.

"Oh, I won't." a voice interrupted Bason's answer.

Ren glare at the intruder, a black Halfeline with casual clothes come in with a friendly smile. "Who are you?" Ren asks grumpily.

"I'm the heir of Goldva, the mask artist." he introduces himself, "I want to ask your opinion about Golden Justicer".

Ren grab his kwan-dao from beside his work desk and pointed at the Halfeline, "Are you one of them?".

The Halfeline smiles like a cat cornered his victim, "I see, so you don't like them." he said calmly, "I'm Yoh, I'm here to ask if you want to join the Revolt, the group of rebels that I create".

"Revolt?" Ren ask in calmer tone, "You will revolt against who?".

"Golden Justicer." Yoh answered simply.

Ren smirk, "I see, we have the same enemy here." he said confidently, "I will join you if you help me get my sister back from them".

"Not only your sister, we will bring them down and free all the slaves." Yoh said cheerfully, "Why is your sister captured?".

Ren put down his kwan-dao, "She a Level 6 Psychokino Halfeline." he answered coldly, "How will we save them?" Ren gestured for Yoh to take a seat.

Yoh smile in friendly way and take a seat, "As you know, Revolt is still new, we don't have many members." he said in carefree way, "We can start our invasion if we don't have enough member ans strength, so here is my strategy. First we will gather members, there's two way of doing it, one is like my way to get you, searching for those who have relative that get enslaved, you will be the one that handle this way of work".

Ren nod, "The second way is?" he asked calmly.

"By buying those who have ability to fight or can help us financially, that way, we will free them and get their strength at the same time, I will handle this way of work since I get this small connection to Golden Justicer, let's say we attack from inside too." Yoh said calmly and seriously, "After we get enough, we will invade their base and those who siding with them, one by one, until we free all the slaves and grow more powerful than them, and for the last blow, we will bring down Golden Justicer and merge all country to form a new big nation where all of us can live in harmony".

"A new nation? And who will rule the nation?" Ren looked intrigued by the idea.

"Yes." Yoh nod solemnly, "The new nation will be New Variolle, as you know that in Variolle we live in harmony, we will make this entire island as one nation. As for the Rulers, we will choose one from each former country to rule together, that way, no one will dare to act for a species advantage only".

Ren smirk, "That's a great idea you have." he claps his hands in approval, "I will join this group and gathering allies of nobles in Felinial".

Yoh smile cheerfully, "Thank you." Yoh said and stand up, "I'm sorry but I need to get something for Revolt." he take in his cat's body parts and wear a hat, "I will contact you later, and if it's not me who make the call, don't say anything about Revolt".

Ren nod and look at Bason, "Escort him." he ordered shortly.

"Nah, no need." Yoh answered cheerfully and walk out by himself.

Ren stare blankly at the spot Yoh was before, "Such a carefree boy." he commented in amazement, "He had a talent to be a leader." he chuckles, "Not as good as I am though".

"That's right, Ren-sama." Bason said full spirit.

* * *

Yoh walk into the hall of Revolt base, the base is actually Goldva's hideout, but he turned it to be their headquarters. It's already 3 years since he build Revolt, he got enough member to start taking action.

Yoh has turned 13 already and from the training in the past 4 years, his body is well build and strong.

"Good day, everyone." Yoh greet as he entered the hall, he was chosen as the Revolt leader.

"Good day indeed." Ren smirk, he had gathered more than 15 members who support them financially, and 50 members of fighters.

"Good day, Yoh." A blue haired blue haired boy salute in friendly way, "What's with the gathering?".

Yoh smiled and nod to behind him, "It's because of this, Horo Horo." he answered the blue haired boy's question.

Horo Horo and Pirika, the blue haired girl who walk behind Yoh while carrying a tall scroll, are the Esper slaves that Yoh buy 3 years ago, they become friends immediately since both are easy going.

"I received report from our allies in Generial, they finally get the clue on where they brought Jun and Luna." Yoh declared to the whole room, his words replied with enthusiastic murmur. Yoh nod his head, "Jun and Luna are two important assets that Justicer hold for themselves, as we know from Ren, Jun is a Level 6 Psychokino Halfeline, that level is even stronger than Luna. As I told you, Luna is a Level 3 Psychokino Esper, but her specialize is air, that make her dangerous." Yoh inhale deeply, "That's why Jun and Luna are not sold to public and imprisoned in a special building that contained many strong ECM (Esper Counter Measure), they are keep hidden in a base in Aerial".

"Aerial?" A Windy man with sparrow's wings asks.

"Yes, Faust, you and Eliza are from Aerial, so I want to ask you to explain to us the surrounding of the base taken place." Yoh said calmly. Faust and Eliza are in medical quarter, they are slave that Yoh bought recently.

"No one think that valuable 'Possession' of The Princess of Justicer will be held in Aerial, clever one." he said sarcastically with a scowl, "We will attack that base tonight".

"Tonight? Are you sure?" Ren asks enthusiastically.

"Yes." Yoh nod firmly, "But, we can't clearly show that we want to take them, they will be easy to read us and stop us then".

Pirika unroll the tall scroll to the plan board, Yoh pointed at the small spot in Aerial, "This is the base where Jun and Luna are." Yoh said to Ren, "You will be the one to command the invasion to this base, but I need to remind you not to rush." he grin as he said that, "You will go with few members, so that won't attract their attention, I will play a decoy and attack this one." Yoh points to the spot at the edge of Generial.

"Is there someone important there?" Anna asks, "The point of the base show the place is guarded by many guards, if there's someone important, I will help you." she pat her sniper and two revolvers.

"No, you need to help Ren." Yoh said with a smile, "The number is high, but they are all weaklings. I, Horo Horo, seeing as he is a Level 3 Psychometer, Pirika, since she is Level 2 Teleporter, and Macchi is enough." Yoh look at the people he mentioned, "Macchi, you will be making decoy for me, make them chase after you as I and Horo Horo enter the base, you will work with Pirika." he look at Pirika, "I will send you a signal if I finished my business there, once I give you the signal, take Macchi with you and teleport to some safe and back to the base carefully".

"What are we going to do inside?" Horo Horo asks in confusion.

"We will take some information from the computer base in there, the base is being used to keep not so important information of Justicer. We will take that information, we will make as if our action to freeing Jun and Luna is after we have the information. But we actually act as a decoy here and to protect our allies in Generial, once we success, Ren will start attacking that base." Yoh explain slowly, "We can't let our allies over there get exposed, or else, they might be killed. Or worse, tortured then killed, that Marco guy is sadistic after amm".

"So, the Justicer leader is that Marco guy?" Ren asks coldly.

"Yes, but even if he is the leader, the one that have the most command is the Princess." Yoh answer grimly, "So much I don't like it, but I need to play some act and get close to them, that way, I can get the lay out of their main base and the condition over there".

"Can't we let the allies over there to do the job?" Anna asks in dismay.

"No, information in the main base is top secret, only member of Golden Justicer can access the information." Yoh said grimly, "Don't worry, I won't get exposed until we have more strength and can fight in the light".

Anna nod at the answer, Yoh smiles and face everyone again, "The rest of you will stay here to protect the base." Yoh said calmly, "For the team that go for the invasion, please rest, we will invade them at night." Yoh look at Ren, "Ren, the trip to the base in Aerial is far, you may go right away, as soon as you are ready".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "Seems like they didn't count your heir for that."


	4. 4 Invasion

Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Invasion**

* * *

The edge of Generial, the base near the boundary to Aerial. The night is so quiet, not a sound of animal can be heard, and the air is cold like the one in winter, even if the season is autumn that night.

"What's wrong today, the wind is so cold." A man with guard uniform said with a yawn.

"Focus stupid, we have to guard the base." Another guard scold him, he is looking seriously at his surrounding.

Not long after that, a small ball, as small as a marble, dropped in front of them, "What?" the guard can only say that one word before the ball explode, causing many smoke around the front gate.

Many guards come to the scene, "What's happened here?!" one of them ask in panic, but the two guard earlier already fell asleep.

"Hello!" A loud and excited yell answered instead. The girl has orange hair, wearing a black leather trousers and an orange and black leather mantle, she's also wearing a wide scarf that covered her lower face.

Beside her, there's a blue haired girl who wear the same attire, but the color on her mantle are blue and black.

"Who are you?!" Yelled one of the guard, then his eyes widened when he notice the orange color from her hair, "Macchi the Bomber?!".

"That's right!" Macchi yelled happily and throw many small marbles which explode when hit the ground.

The guard growled, "Get her! We will send her to the Princess, she will be happy to have the Bomber to fight with the Aerial's Prince!".

_Prince?_ Macchi thought as she start to move and bait the guards to chase her, _I have to tell Yoh when this mission is finished_.

* * *

"Let's in." Yoh said after he received an okay from Macchi.

Horo Horo nodded and went in first, since he is a psychometer, he can get information from anything just by touching, even a person mind, he can read them by touch the person. He touch the wall and read the lay-out of the base, he can see that there's no one left in the base, and the computer room is . . . "Bingo." He whispered and nod at Yoh.

Yoh nod back, he followed after Horo Horo in full speed. When they in the computer room, Horo Horo went to one of them immediately, "Leave the computer on when you are finished, so that they will know that we stole the information." Yoh tell him calmly.

Horo Horo nod and turn on the computer, he touch the computer and read all the information on how to get to the one they are after. He only need 1 minutes and he get the information, well, not that they really need them. "Yoh." He said and nod, telling him it's success.

Yoh nod back, "Let's get out, I hate the atmosphere here." Yoh mumble unhappily, he inhale and let his cat claws, ears, tail, and eyes out. He look at Horo Horo, who take a step back out of surprise, "You okay?".

"Yes." He said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, "I'm just never see your cat eyes in the dark, I'm only surprised that they are glowing gold".

Yoh smiles warmly, "They are reflecting light, now, we better get out." He said calmly and run out, followed by Horo Horo.

Once they are outside, he call Pirika and tell her that it's okay to teleport.

* * *

"There's not that many guards." Anna commented as she look around with her clairvoyance, "I can take care of the guard outside, you and the rest will handle the inside, right?".

Ren nod his head, "But we better have two other people with you, in case they spot you and attack." He said seriously, "How long will Yoh make us stay here?".

Just then, Ren's phone vibrates, he answer the call, "This is Ren." He said shortly.

-Ren, we are success here, you can start the Invasion.- Yoh close the call immediately, seems like he is still on the run.

Ren smirk as he put back the phone to his pocket, "We can start." He said shortly, excitement can be heard from his tone.

Anna nod and rise her scarf to cover her face and take position to shot, Ren also rise his scarf, "Bason, Nichrome, you stay here and protect Anna." He ordered and run to the base as Anna start her shot.

Ren and the rest of them run to the back gate, the guards didn't have any chance to contact their comrades inside since Anna shot them with sleeping dart first. They didn't meet with any difficulty to enter the base, but they had to fight with the inner guard right away.

It's good that Ren is mastering Kempo, he can fight well and with the help of his kwan-dao, he knock out the guards easily. They split into small groups and search the entire base, Ren is in the same group with a blue haired girl called Kanna, she is a normal human who happen to work in Varriole when the hunt happened.

Even if Kanna is a girl, but she can fight well enough, not as good as Anna though. "Ren, there's detection of ECM from our right." She informed calmly and take out her phone, "Should I activate the ECCM (Esper Counter Counter Measure) now?". (ECM and ECCM come from Zettai Karen Children, but I don't own Zettai Karen Children)

"Yes, the sooner the better." He answered firmly, he turn to the right and found the prison. He look at them, and found one that the light is on. Ren walk to the jail room, "We are Revolt, is Tao Jun here?" he asks hopefully.

There's 2 person inside, one with green hair, and the other has black hair. The two look at Ren and Kanna in surprise, "Ren?" the green haired girl asks in disbelief, "Is that you?".

"Jun." Ren said in relief, he then look at Kanna, Kanna nod her head, telling him that the ECCM already activated. He turned back to Jun, "Jun, who else inside?".

Jun stand up and walk to Ren, "Oh, Ren, I'm so happy I can see you again." Jun answer with a sob, "There's me, Luna, she an Esper like me, and can you guess, Goldva".

Ren nod, "We have ECCM here, you can use your power now, destroy the bar." Ren said and step out of the way, Kanna get the hint and step back with him.

A few second later, the bar blown by invisible force. Jun come out, followed by a black haired woman and an old Windy. "Guys, we get them, get out quick." Ren call their comrades and cut the line immediately, "We don't have many times, let's go".

The three nod and they run as fast as they can, once they are outside, the other group meet up with Anna while Ren and Kanna stay with Jun, Luna and Goldva. Jun use her Psychic power to make them fly, Ren told her the direction to Revolt's base.

"Say, Goldva." Ren said as they fly in the air, "You are not an Esper, why are you imprisoned with Jun and Luna?".

Goldva sigh, "I have a great influential to Aerial, seeing as I was the King's teacher, they don't want me to meet with anyone from Aerial, they afraid if I somehow convinced them to rebels." He answered tiredly.

"Seems like they didn't count your heir for that." Ren answered with a smirk.

Goldva's eyes widened, "Is something happen to Yoh?" he asks in shock.

Ren's smirk widened, "You will know later." He answered mysteriously.

* * *

Yoh slow down when he and Horo Horo meet up with Macchi and Pirika, "Our first mission success." He said after he end the call from Anna.

"Great!" Horo Horo exclaimed excitedly.

Yoh chuckles, then his phone vibrates. He blinks and look at the screen, there's a message from Manta, his human friend in Generial, he is the one who gave all information happened in Generial.

I get information that the Market will be open again, they caught a Windy two days ago.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : The vote result is Revolt and Contradiction with the same vote, so I vote for myself and it's Revolt ^^

Luna : Please review : )

* * *

Next Chapter : "No one like to be enslaved, so take them off, we are friends"


	5. 5 Unpredictable Cat Boy

Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Unpredictable Cat Boy**

* * *

Ren surprised when he didn't see Yoh come back with everyone else, he grab Horo Horo and drag him away from Goldva. "Where is he? Why he isn't come back with you?" he whispered.

Horo Horo blinked, "He said that he will go to the Slave Market all of the sudden." Horo Horo whispered back, even if he doesn't know why Ren whispered, normally he would yell right away.

Ren sigh, "Okay." He said in resign tone, Yoh's habit to do something out of the blue is already a common thing, "Listen here, Goldva happened to be imprisoned at the same place with Jun and Luna. He is Yoh guardian, I want to surprised him, so don't tell him that Yoh is our leader, or even member of Revolt, if he asks you if you know Yoh, just say that you are his friend".

Horo Horo grin, "I see, okay, I will play along." He whispered and run to Pirika, he whispered to her immediately after that.

Ren sigh again and shook his head, "I hope he won't run into some trouble, he attract trouble so much after all." He mumble and walk to his sister.

* * *

_A new caught Windy, that's mean that this Windy able to escape the hunt that time_. Yoh jump from roof to roof to his house, if he want to go to Slave Market, there's no way he go with Revolt's uniform. Yoh never like to show his face when he buy a slave, so he wear his mask, a hint to everyone that he is Goldva's heir, but only that, no one know his name. After he finished change, he jump from roof to roof again to Aerial.

The Slave Market is build in Aerial, since Aerial is now empty. Normally, the Market only open when the Windy and Esper finished their 'Slave training' and ready to be sold. This is the first time the Market open to sell newly caught Windy, that's why Yoh feels that he need to come.

Yoh get to the Market in time for the newly caught slave to enter the stage, he didn't hear the explanation of who the Windy is, but from the look of his feature, Yoh know that he is a fighter. He has white hair and well build body, he also has Imperial Sword of Aerial, that's mean he is one of Imperial guards.

"50 thousands!" One of the audience yelled his bet.

"60 thousands!" Yelled another one.

The bet already so high, normally Yoh wouldn't bet after pass 50 thousands, but since the Windy is a fighter, he yell his bet, "250 thousands!".

The room fell silent after Yoh yelled his bet, no one ever bet after passed 200 thousands, to bet 250 thousands is like he told everyone that they shouldn't mess with him.

"We have the winner!" The referee yelled, Yoh walk to the stage and give the money to the referee.

Yoh look at the Windy and places a collar on his neck, he clearly hate to be someone's slave, of course, who ever want to be a slave if they are not insane? He nod and gesture for the Windy to follow him, once they get outside Generial, Yoh stop walking.

"What's your name?" he asks calmly, he smile at the Windy.

"Amidamaru." He answered tonelessly.

Yoh grin, "Okay, Amidamaru, we are outside the Aerial and nowhere near Golden Justicer's base, you can give the collar back to me." He said cheerfully.

Amidamaru's reaction is like any other slaves, he looked at Yoh with surprised and disbelief, "What?" he whispered.

Yoh chuckled, "I said, you can take them off and give it to me." He said cheerfully again, "No one like to be enslaved, so take them off, we are friends".

Amidamaru smiles at Yoh's carefreeness, he take off the collar and give it to Yoh, "You are a strange kid." He said softly, "But if it's you, I'm sure you can help me, would you want to help me?".

Yoh cocked his head to the right, "What help?" he asks calmly, nearly curious.

"I need your help to get the Aerial Royal family, the King, Queen, and the Prince, they must be somewhere in Generial." Amidamaru said with determination.

"Royal family." Yoh mumble, "Even the Royal get enslaved." He sigh and put back the collar to his mantle pocket, he then take out his phone. Yoh press a serial of numbers and press the call button, he press the phone to his hear and wait for the person to answer.

-Yes, Manta here.- The person answered the call.

Yoh smiled, "Hello Manta, this is me." Yoh said cheerfully, but turned serious and get to the point immediately, "I need you to get information about where they hold the Royal family of Aerial, as fast as you can".

-What the, they get their hand on the Royal too?- Manta squeaked.

"Yes, I get the information from the Aerial's Imperial guard, Amidamaru." Yoh answered, "Can you get the information in a week? I'm afraid if they are in danger".

-Sure, I will search the information immediately, do you want me to work together with the Lucifer group?- Manta asks seriously.

"Yes, they are expert at hacking Golden Justicer network line, I'm sure you will have more chance to get the information easier that way." Yoh agreed, "They are friends of Macchi the Bomber, so tell them that Macchi is siding with me, they will agree to help".

-Sure, then I will contact them now, I will inform you as soon as I get the information.- with that, Manta end the conversation.

Yoh put back his phone in his mantle pocket and looked at Amidamaru, "You can relax now." He said softly, "I will get them out of Justicer's hold".

Amidamaru smiles and sigh in relief, "Thank you very much, young master." He said politely.

Yoh laugh out loud, "Please, you better call me Leader than young master." He said in carefree way. Then he stare at Amidamaru's wings, "Can you fly?".

Amidamaru shake his head, "No, I got shot in my wings." He said sadly.

Yoh scowl, "Trashes." He growled then sigh, "Guess you better take them in." He look at Amidamaru in concern, "Let's sleep in my house tonight, we will get to the base tomorrow".

* * *

"Finally!" Ren's yell welcomed them when Yoh and Amidamaru arrived at the underground base.

Yoh grin, "Ren, this is Amidamaru, his wings is injured, please take him to Faust." He said calmly, "And where's Jun and Luna? I want to talk to them".

Ren's eyes twitched, "Luna and someone you know very well are waiting for you in the guest room, Leader." He said in annoyance and drag Amidamaru inside immediately.

Yoh shrugged and walk to the guest room, how surprised he is when he found Goldva is chatting happily with Luna. "Goldva, Luna." He said joyfully and run to hug them, causing them to yelped, "Long time no see".

Luna and Goldva blinks and looked at each other, then they removed Yoh's mask. They grinning widely when they get to see his face, "Yoh." They said together and hug Yoh tightly, "Long time no see, we missed you".

"Me too." Yoh said softly and pull himself apart from their hug, "How did you get here, Goldva?".

Goldva smiles warmly, "I was imprisoned together with Luna and Jun, then Jun's little brother, Ren get us out." He answered.

"Oh, I don't know that you was imprisoned, I thought the sell you as a slave." Yoh said in surprise, and when he want to said something, Macchi barged into the room.

"Leader! I receive a message from Lucifer!" She yelled excitedly, "They said that Lucifer will form an alliance with Revolt!".

"Really?" Yoh asked calmly and take the phone from Macchi.

Meanwhile, Luna and Goldva stare open-mouthly at Yoh, "You are the Leader of Revolt?" they asks in pure shock.

Yoh only nod and read the message, Hello there, I'm Luchist, the Leader of Lucifer. We would like to form an alliance with Revolt to bring down Golden Justicer, let's seal our alliance with this information we have about the King and Queen. They are imprisoned in the secret base of Justicer, I send the map to Macchi's phone. I'm sorry that we don't have any information about the Prince.

Yoh sigh, "They didn't get information about the Prince of Aerial, what a shame." He said in low spirit.

"Ah!" Macchi exclaimed in surprise, "That's right, Leader, I heard from those guard last night that the Princess has some connection with the Prince, since they want to give me to her to fight with the Prince of Aerial".

Goldva gasp, "Prince, does that mean the Royal family get caught too?" he whispered in horror.

"Yes, I was told that by Amidamaru." Yoh answered and wear his mask again, "Macchi, tell Luna, Goldva and Amidamaru about Revolt. I will take my leave to Generial, explanation later, I get some bad feeling about this".

"Leader! Not again!" Macchi yelled in frustration as Yoh run out of the room like a thunder, not even look back by a second.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review XD

* * *

Next Chapter : "I hear that you have the Prince of Aerial as your slave?"


	6. 6 Living Mirror

Chapter 6

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Living Mirror**

* * *

Running at full speed is not something Yoh do so often, that only make him different than others. When he run at full speed, he get to lighting speed, so fast, not normal. Yoh understand very well that he is not normal, he is Halfeline, but he can use a bit of Windy arts like wind slash and make his body light to move faster. Even among Windy, that ability is rare, and to a Halfeline like him, it should be impossible.

The only time Yoh use his full speed is when he was 5, he used them to save Anna when she fell from the roof, and when he save Macchi from getting shot, but he never use it again after that. But here he is, running at full speed towards capital of Generial, Centrial.

The Princess hold possession of the Prince of Aerial is definitely bad, very bad, Yoh only hope that the Prince hasn't go insane yet. He know very well about the Princess cruel hobby and personality, _please, don't make him go insane, Jeanne_.

* * *

He stare expressionlessly at his opponent, but his eyes is full of anger and hatred, he vowed to himself that he will destroyed Golden Justicer one day. How come he isn't angry and hate the Princess and her Golden Justicer when he had to end many lives with his own hands, just to satisfied the Princess desire to see people die in his hands, for 4 years long.

The Golden Justicer turned him into their executioner, they want him to fight with their criminals and animals, and he had to kill them. If he let his opponent to kill him, or if he tried to escape from his cage, the Princess will kill his parents, not that he remember his parents anymore.

Hao had forget his childhood, his parents face and nature, he even forget their name. The memories of him killing all those people and animals plaguing him, in his wake and sleep, erasing his childhood memories and filled his head with the expression of his victim.

Hao know that his opponent won't take a move, he already know that he will die when facing Hao. So he run fast and killed his opponent instantly, he drop the dead body to the ground. He can see the hate and fear in the dead body eyes, this always make him want to escape from reality and just let himself go insane. But he can't, if he go insane, he is sure that they will kill his parents. Even if he doesn't remember who his parents is, he wouldn't want them to be killed.

"A quick death again." The Princess voice make him turn to her, his expression still show nothing, still blank.

"I don't like to make my victim have a painful death, My Princess." Hao answered tonelessly.

The Princess chuckles, "I know, but they are criminals, there's no need for you to have mercy for them." She said calmly as she walk in, she touch his back, "Why are you not take out your wings today?".

"Because I don't want them dirtied by blood, My Princess." Hao answered tonelessly and look down to himself, the blood from when he slice his opponent's throat had splattered all over his body.

"I see." She commented and lift her whip, ready to hit Hao, but a voice cut her action.

"Jeanne!" The voice sounded angry.

The Princess turn around, "Oh!" she voicing her surprise, "Long time no see, Mask Artist." She walk out of the cage immediately.

Hearing the excitement from her voice, Hao look up to see the person. He is a boy around Hao's age, he wear a black t-shirt and a blue jeans, he has mask covered his upper face. Hao figure that the boy made that beautiful black mask by himself, since the Princess called him a Mask Artist.

"What the hell you want to do that Windy?" The Mask Artist demanded, he sounded angry to Hao's ears.

"He is my doll, whatever I do to him doesn't concern you." The Princess answered with a sweet tone, then she touch his mask, "You are wearing a different mask again, you make something new for me?".

The Mask Artist inhale deeply and sigh, "No, Jeanne. I came here for different purpose." He answered calmly, "I hear that you have the Prince of Aerial as your slave?".

The Princess nod and pointed at Hao, "He is my pet now, he is not a Prince anymore, since there's no country called Aerial anymore." She said cheerfully, something Hao hate the most.

Hao's expression still blank, but his eyes is seeing red when the girl called him her pet.

The masked boy turn to look at him, the first to caught his eyes is the blood on Hao's body, then he followed the blood and inhale sharply at the sight of dead body in front of Hao's feet. Then he look straight to Hao's eyes, he take a step back and his mouth opened, he didn't say anything though.

"Don't worry, he won't attack you, he know better than to try and attack my acquaintance." The Princess said with reassuring tone and a sweet smile, much to Hao's disgust.

The masked boy blinked and look at the Princess, and for a moment, Hao can see suspicious in his eyes, and anger too, before replaced by thoughtful look. But it seems like the Princess can't see it, she simply smile and look at Hao.

Hao stay quiet and look at his bathroom, he want to clean himself. He sigh in resignation, he won't get to do what he want as long as they are talking.

"Can I have some time with him alone?" Hao's eyes snapped back to the masked boy upon hearing that, normally people will try to stay away as far as they can from him, but this boy asked to have some time alone? Shouldn't he think the possibility of him being killed? Or he just simply stupid?

* * *

Yoh notice the shock expression from the Prince's face upon hearing his request, he wondering what the Prince's reaction would be if he know that their face is so identic to each other. Yoh was taken aback when he saw the Prince's face, he was so shocked until he can't make any voice. When he heard Jeanne's words though, he got angry and suspecting that Jeanne has threaten him somehow. So he requested some time alone to find out what Jeanne's threat is.

"Sure." Jeanne said happily, "It's your first time meeting with him, right?" she snap her finger and a bunch of Justicer went in, they clean the room, which Yoh see more like a cage than a room. When the cage get fully cleaned, Jeanne push Yoh to the door of the cage, "Have fun, you can do anything you want to him. You can even rape him if you want, seeing that you are a gay".

"Shut up, Jeanne!" Yoh yelled with red face, there's no way he would do something so low like that. "Just go".

"Owh, don't get angry like that, I'm just kidding." Jeanne answered and leave, Yoh turned and give a death glare to the rest of Justicers, causing them to flee right away.

Yoh huff and look at the Prince again, then smiling warmly at him, to let him know that Yoh won't hurt him. "Hello." Yoh said calmly as he step into the cage, breaking the lock as he did, so the Prince won't get locked tonight.

"Why?" The Prince asks in confusion, "Shouldn't you get scared of me?" then he blinks and bow deeply.

Yoh shook his head and make the Prince to straighten his back, not care about the blood on his body at all. "I'm not scared of you, I'm scared if you lost your sanity from what Jeanne did to you, and I'm sure if it's me, I will go insane." He said in anger, then he smiled, "I'm glad you are still hold to your sanity".

"I want to give myself to insanity, Sir, but I'm sure that the Princess will kill my parents if that's happen." He said politely.

Yoh hissed, "What a bitch." He whispered in anger, then he look at the Prince's blood stained body, "Um, it's better to talk after you get yourself cleaned".

The Prince nod and move to get his clothes and went in to the bathroom, after Yoh hear a click from the door, he take out his phone and send message to the second in command in Revolt.

Anna, I know that we just invaded two base, but I want you to bring Ren, Jun, Macchi, and Amidamaru. You will command the invasion to the secret base, Macchi has the map, I want to get the Prince out of this living hell. We have to freed the King, Queen, and the Prince at the same time. We have to do it tonight, before something happen. You lead them and rescue the King and Queen, I will handle the Prince.

After some time, Anna give an okay to Yoh, he is glad that Anna trust his decision. Just when Yoh sigh in relief, he heard a crash from the bathroom.

* * *

Hao's last line to hope vanished when he didn't felt the calmness from his usual activity, he already take in his wings and any clothes, but when he press his forehead to his reflection, he didn't felt the calmness anymore.

Feeling that he lost his last hope to stay sane, he smash the mirror with his hand. Without the magic from his reflection, he know that sooner or later, he will go insane. Rather than to wait until he go insane and killed, he want to kill himself, that's why he smash the mirror.

"Prince? You okay?" Hao ignore the masked boy's and cut his wrist with the piece of the broken mirror, "Prince?" Still not answering, he cut his wrist once again, "Ouch, what the hell?" Hao look at the door, how strange that he didn't feel any pain and yet the masked boy yelped.

Hao exhale softly and ready to make another cut when there's a click from the door, he stare in shock when the door opened, but his hand still move to cut his wrist.

The masked boy hissed and a pair of ears, a tail, and claws come out from his body, then his eyes turned gold, the shape become that of cat eyes.

Hao stare blankly when the boy snatch the glass piece from Hao's hand, "How did you open the lock?" he asks curiously, feeling strange that he didn't care about his hand anymore, the thought of wanting to die disappear, replaced by curiosity towards the Halfeline. He even didn't care of the fact that he is naked, he didn't care about any of that, only curious about the Halfeline boy.

The masked boy sigh and close the door to lock it again, he then wash Hao's hand. Hao stay silent as the boy take out a handkerchief from his pocket, then tied it on Hao's wrist to act like a bandage. "If the lock is that simple, I can open it easily, I'm an expert to enter a room without a key after all." The masked boy answered at last, he sigh again and look straight to Hao's eyes, "Why are you doing this?".

Hao's gaze locked to the boy, "I can't calm myself, usually I can calm myself is I press my forehead to my reflection, but I can't this time." He answered like hypnotized by the boy's onyx eyes, "If I can't calm myself, sooner or later, I will go insane, before that happened, I want to kill myself".

"I will help you to calm yourself, so don't do anything stupid like this again, I will get you out of this place tonight." The masked boy said with a sigh, he sound so shaky, "I will get you out, so don't try to kill yourself again".

"If I escape, my parents will be killed." Hao answered gloomily, he had back to himself when the boy breaking eye contact.

The boy smiled warmly, "I know, that's why the Revolt will take their move to rescue your parents tonight." He explained calmly, "That's why we need to get out tonight too, or else they wouldn't want to be freed".

"Revolt?" Hao asks in surprise, then whispered, "You are part of rebels?".

His smile widened, "My name is Yoh, what's yours?" he asks instead.

"Hao." Hao answered right away, "Asakura Hao".

"Okay, Hao, I'm the Leader of the Revolt, I will get you out for sure." He said and removed his mask, "But first we need you to calm yourself, so I will become your living mirror".

Hao gasp in surprise when he see Yoh's face, their face are so identical to each other, "How come?" he asks weakly.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "You are out of your cage now".


	7. 7 Get Out of The Cage

Chapter 7

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Get Out of The Cage**

* * *

Yoh grin, "I don't know, but I will help you to calm yourself." He answered cheerfully, his tail move up and down, "What is it that you usually do to calm yourself?".

Hao blinked and closed his open mouth, "I always make myself look like normal human." He said timidly as he stare at Yoh's cat's body parts.

Yoh smile and closed his eyes, take in his claws, tail, ears, and eyes. "Then?" he asks calmly.

Hao blushed a bit, he hold both of Yoh's hand and look at Yoh timidly, "May I?" he asks politely as he slowly make kneel down across him, Yoh nod and closed his eyes. Hao take a deep breath and press his forehead on Yoh's, Hao felt himself relax immediately. Different from when he was doing it with his reflection, since he is touching living being now, he feels more calm and relax into the touch. Strange enough for Hao, since hate being touched so much thanks to the Princess, he like the touch and warmth Yoh give him. Yoh make him feels safe and protected, clean and warm.

He opened his eyes when he felt a tail warp itself around his hand, "Wear your clothes, Jeanne walk back here." Yoh whispered calmly, "Don't panic, just act like usual, I will be back tonight and get you out of this cage." With that, Yoh walk out from the bathroom with his mask on, he take in his cat's body parts again.

Hao lowered his head and notice he is still naked, only that's when he blushed deeply.

* * *

Anna walking casually through the city of Generial, she is wearing normal clothes and collar with Yoh's symbol in it, a symbol of leaf mask, to prevent the hunter from catching her.

Following her, there are Ren, Jun, she is wearing the same collar with Anna, and Amidamaru, he is also wearing the same collar.

Macchi is somewhere around the town, hiding from the public and heading towards the same place with them, guiding them from a far.

Anna use her clairvoyance to detect Macchi and she is acting like she is the leader of their little group, making them to just wander around aimlessly while waiting for their 'master', Yoh.

Yoh had contact Anna that he is ready for his attack to freed the Prince of Aerial and is waiting for Anna and the rest to get ready. Their job will be to freed the King and Queen while Yoh freed the Prince, Amidamaru will explain the situation and try to convince them, since the two jobs had to be done at the same time.

"What are you slaves doing here so freely?" Ask a mocking tone behind them, causing them to come to a stop.

Ren glare at the tall man with weird hair, "I'm not a slave." He said coldly, "Who are you anyway?".

"I'm Ryu, the head of guards in this town." The man said proudly, "Who is these slaves master? And where is he?".

"The master is the heir of Goldva the Mask Artist, he is busy right now and want me to take care of them." Ren answered coldly, no matter how much he hate the Golden Justicer, that's not mean all of Generian (People of Generial) are evil. Yoh had make it clear that among Generian, there are some who dislike their way of thinking and oppose them. But since they don't have enough power and courage, they can only support Yoh and his Revolt.

Ryu rise an eyebrow, "I see, the young Mask Artist." He said uninterestedly as he looked at the collar on Amidamaru neck, "Fine, you all can go".

Ren snorts and nod at Anna, who is acting like she is following Ren's order, Anna nod back and start guiding them again.

* * *

"You sure you want to eat your dinner here with him?" Jeanne asks in somewhat sulking tone.

"Yes, I would like to have some talk with him too, it's a rare chance that I can talk to a Prince right, I can come over at your place often, but not the same work for him." Yoh said calmly with a fake smile, it's normal for businessmen to put a fake smile if they don't like their clients, and that's what Yoh is doing now.

Jeanne pouting even more, but nod her head, "Then I will leave the tray here, enjoy your food, feel free to order more if you want." She said with a tone of a child who gets her toy stolen from her.

"Sure." Yoh answered calmly and waving his hand as Jeanne out of the hall. As soon as the hall is empty, Yoh huffed and take the tray to Hao's prison, "Here, you have to eat this, throw away that disgusting food".

Hao nod obediently, "Thank you." He said as he place the tray, the one originally for him, aside at the edge of the bed. He accepted the tray Yoh offered to him and take a bread from the plate, "But, what about you?" he asks unsurely.

"Don't worry about me." Yoh said with reassuring smile, he sit beside Hao and stay quiet after that.

* * *

"This is the place." Macchi whispered when Anna and the rest approached her, "Can you see where they are imprisoned?".

Anna use her clairvoyance and look at the base that made looked like normal house, but inside, there's staircases and underground room. After searching for sometime later, Anna get the sight of them, "They are guarded by 20 people, at the lowest level." Anna informed them, then her eyes narrowed, "There's 3 large Pit Bulls, seems like we have to kill the dogs first".

"You hate dog, huh?" Ren commented dryly.

"No, only scary one." Anna said matter-of-factly, her cat ears and tail twitches, "Inform the Leader, we are ready to attack".

* * *

"I will be back later, act like how you usually do, be careful so that the bitch won't know that I will get you out." Yoh whispered to Hao's ears.

Hao shivered slightly, he is not used with people whispered to him next to his ears, "I understand." He whispered back.

Yoh smiled to him and walk out of the big cage, "Later Jeanne." He said calmly and casually before he leave the hall.

Hao maintain his expressionless face, he usually not show any emotion in front of the Princess. "It's time for night entertainment." The Princess voice make him froze, just when he finally at ease, Hao sigh and stay still, waiting for his opponent to enter the cage.

The opponent thrown into the cage, Hao gasped when he notice the man wings, "Windy." He whispered in horror, "Why must a Windy?".

"Because you just have fun with the Mask Artist, this is your punishment." The Princess said coldly, "He is my toy, and you snatch him from me, even if you are just my other toy." She glare at him, "I figure you don't want to kill your own people, so I decide your punishment is to kill your own people. I won't watch, only these guards who will watch, to make sure you don't cheat".

Hao looked expressionlessly at her retreating back, then he turned to face the Windy. _What should I do?_ He thought helplessly as he observe his opponent.

"Prince." His opponent called, there's relief in his voice, "I'm glad to know that you are alright, I thought they killed you since there's no news about your where about".

Hao frown when his head ache, he feels like he heard his opponent's voice before. Then the ache worsened, he yelped when he can't stand it and closed his eyes, that's when he remember a piece of his past.

_Many loud yells explode when Hao step into the arena, he is the champion after all, many would bet on him. Hao wait for his opponent to walk in, he is surprised when Silva, Amidamaru's friend walk into the arena with a rod. "Silva?" he asks in disbelief, "I can't belief this"._

_"Me too, Prince." Silva said in the same level of surprise, "A fight between champs are so rare to happen"._

_Hao smirk, "Nah, doesn't matter." He said calmly and get to fighting stance, "Don't hold back and fight me seriously, Silva"._

His eyes shot open, "Silva?" he asks in disbelief, "You are Silva? Why are you here? Where is Amidamaru?".

His opponent blinks and a smile of relief formed on his face, "Yes, Prince, I'm Silva." He said respectfully, "I was caught at the same time with you, a few days ago, Amidamaru also get caught but he is sold as slave. I was imprisoned with the King and Queen until just now, I'm glad that I can meet you again, even if this will be my last day to live." He smile sadly at Hao.

"No." Hao whispered in horror and closed his eyes, "Nooooo!" he screamed in despair and sadness. Then the ground shaking and there's a sound of explosion, "Huh?" his eyes shot open to see what happened.

* * *

"Wh, who are you?" A female Windy squeaked when Jun use her power to destroy the bar.

Anna step in to the prison, "What do you want?" the male cautiously.

"We are Revolt." Anna answered coldly, "We are here to get you out".

"But, if we go, they will kill our son." The woman cry softly, "We don't want to go, we don't want our son to be killed".

"King, Queen." Amidamaru step in, "Don't worry, the Leader of Revolt already make his move to free the Prince, you can trust them, let's get out of here." He bowed to the two Windies.

"Amidamaru." They said in relief, "Is that true? Our son is safe?" the King asked.

Amidamaru nodded, "Yes, King, the Prince is safe, let's get out." The two Windies nod and follow them out of the prison, out of the secret base.

* * *

**_Prank!_**

Hao gasped in surprise when a figure entered forcefully to the hall from the large glass window above them, causing the glass to broke into pieces. He is wearing black leather long pants, a pair of black rubber boots, black and orange leather mantle, and black scarf with orange border that covering his lower face. A pendulum earring on his right ear glimmered, reflecting the light from the moon. He move gracefully, his body is flexible like a cat, he knocked the guards easily with a single punch.

He turned and winked to Hao, "You are out of your cage now." With that line, Hao know right away that he is Yoh, even when his voice muffled a bit because of his scarf, "Use your wings and fly through the broken window, I have a little stuff left to do, fly to the east, I will catch up later".

Hao nod and take out his wings, "Let's go, Silva." He said and fly with his Swallow wings. Silva follow him right away, but take a look to the figure one last time.

* * *

Anna run to the wall outside the secret base, her hands shaking a can of spray. She write a single letter on the whole wall before run to catch up with the rest, when they get a bit far, she text Yoh.

* * *

Yoh sprayed a big, red, single word on the wall of Hao's cage, REVOLT. He smirk and nod to himself, proud of his work, then he look at his phone.

We are success, the declaration made. The short report from Anna make his smirk widened and he wear his predatory smile again.

Same here. He text back and jump out of the hall through the broken window, he run to the west, showing himself to the Justicers on purpose.

When he get to far distance and sure that Hao and the other Windy out of sight, disguised by the darkness of night, he slowed down. He wait for the Justicers to surrounded him before throwing the smoke bomb to the ground, he hold his breath when the sleeping smoke engulfed them. After the smoke disappear, he can see that all the Justicers fallen asleep, he smirked and run at his full speed to the east.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review XD

* * *

Next Chapter :

"Wait, Yoh. The Prince face is. . ."

"You said Yoh?"


	8. 8 Unstable

Chapter 8

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Unstable**

* * *

A blond haired woman standing on top of a tall tree, the tallest and biggest from the rest of the trees. Her brown eyes stare at the far distance, on the south east from their forest, her eyes saw the events that happened in the Generial. Her long hair and white kimono wave slowly following the wind, a pair of bracelets circling her wrists. The bracelets are a simple wood rings with many small feathers decorated them, they are glowing softly when she floating down from the tree.

"Priestess." A small figure walk to her, her big eyes look at her fondly, "Is something happened? You look happy, Priestess".

"Yes, Opacho." The Priestess answered softly, her gentle voice bring calmness to every creature who hear them, "Not long, we will be able to get out of our hiding." She smile warmly as she lift the small girl and hug her gently, "The two Chosen Kings have meet each other again, but they are still unstable. We have to wait before can we reveal ourselves to them, we only need to wait a little more, and we can help them with our knowledge and arts".

"The Chosen Kings." Opacho repeated, "The two influential souls who will bring the balance to the world once again, together with you, Priestess".

The Priestess smile, "No, Opacho. I will only help them to awaken their full potentials, the power they needs to fulfill their destiny." The Priestess said warmly, "They will balance the world with their own power, I'm simply their guide".

* * *

"Where is our son?" The King asks when they settled themselves on the base's living room sofa.

"The mission is a success, don't worry, they will arrives here soon." Ren said in tired tone, it's already an hour since they arrived at the base, he had taken the King and Queen to the entire base while waiting for Yoh to come back with the Prince.

"It's already an hour." The Queen said in low spirit, "What if he failed to free our son and our son get killed?" she start to sob.

Ren sigh and open his mouth to answer but Anna beat him to it. "Don't be stupid." Her cold tone never warmer a bit, only when she is around Yoh does the voice warmer, "Yoh is not weak, he is strong and clever, and he is used with working alone, in fact, when he is alone, his job can be done sooner and better." She come to the room with a pile of clothes, "Only few people can get the honor to work with him, so when you are chosen, that's mean your skill is high enough to not slow him down. Trust him, he won't fail." She handed the clothes to the King and Queen rather rudely, "Go take a bath for now, you will be calmer".

Amidamaru sigh, "What's taking him long?" he asks in worried tone.

"I said trust him." Anna glared to him, "You are new, so you might not know about his personality, but trust him, will you?" she throw a clothes to him, "That's clothes for your next work, since you are imperial guards, you can fight, so you will help us in our rebels, you are part of Revolt now".

"Do you think he will success?" Amidamaru asks, "He is alone, and the Prince is in the capital of Generial, thinks can go wrong easily".

Anna huff and playing his phone, then show it to him, "He said it's success, he might late because he is careful not to get seen." She said coldly, "He is just like to go play around sometimes, it can't be help, our Leader is a bit childish when he want to be".

"What do you mean childish? That's rude, Anna." A cheerful voice come from the door to the entrance, "I just have to play decoy for myself and make sure there's no one following after the Prince and his companion, I had some problem after that though".

They all turned to see Yoh had someone all clingy to him, and a Windy man stand beside him, staring wide eyes to the King, Queen, and Amidamaru. "King Mikihisa, Queen Keiko, and Amidamaru?" he asks in disbelief.

"Silva?" Amidamaru asks in disbelief too, "You were with the Prince?" he take a step forward, but the King and Queen rush forward to the person clinging on Yoh.

The said person grip Yoh harder and drag him a step back, "What's wrong, Hao?" Yoh asks in surprise.

Hao looked up to Yoh with uncertain expression, "Who are they?" he asks in somewhat scared tone.

Everyone gasped, Yoh's eyes widened and drag Hao a bit far from them to the corner of living room.

"Hao, do you remember your mother and father name?" Yoh asks seriously.

Hao shook his head.

Yoh grimace, he had some bad feelings about this, "What about what you do during your childhood?" he asks again.

"I remember I fight a lot in the Combat Arena, I remember most event, but not their faces anymore, not names too." Hao answered calmly, "I don't know if I can trust them." He said as he looked at the rest of people in the base with grim expression.

Yoh sigh and shook his head, "Follow me." He said tiredly and start to walk but stop when Ren called out, "Wait, Yoh. The Prince face is. . ." and he cut off by Amidamaru and Silva, "You said Yoh?".

Yoh blinked and turned to them, "You know about me?" he asks in confusion and lower his scarf.

Mikihisa and Keiko gasped, then Keiko start to cry, "My second son." She whispered, "Amidamaru, so you were listened to me back there".

Amidamaru nod weakly, "There's no way I could kill a baby, even more, the Prince." He said weakly.

"Kill?" Hao growled and take a step back, dragging Yoh further back, "Why?" he glare at them.

"It's a long story." Amidamaru start to say, "It's happened when-" he stop when Yoh held out a hand.

"If it's long, then wait, I had something to do, let the King and Queen take a bath first." He said dismissively, "Let's go Hao".

Hao glare at them once again and follow after Yoh obediently, "I don't like them." He said softly and hold Yoh's hand tighter, "So, we are siblings?".

"Mostly twins, seeing our faces are identical to each other." Yoh said in carefree way, "Seems like we found out why our face are the same, it's just strange how you are a Windy and I'm a Halfeline".

"You don't care they want to kill you back there?" he asks in surprise.

"Not my business, they are no one to me." Yoh answered coldly, "I only want to know the truth, but you are my priority now." He smile at Hao warmly, "I always wondering why it hurts me to see a mirror with my cat's body part out, seems like I figure that out already".

"Why then?" Hao asks in curious tone.

"Because if I have them, I can't be look like you, seems like my soul know about you when my brain not." Yoh said with a grin, "My soul wanted to meet my twin, even if it's only an illusion made by my reflection".

Hao smile a little, "I'm the same then, that's why I always calmed when I see my reflection without my wings." He said fondly, "I think I know why the last time it didn't work, it's because I met you, and what can calm me is not my reflection anymore, I need you for that".

"Fine with me." Yoh said cheerfully, "I need you too, my twin, or else I might lose myself." He smiled like he was only kidding, but Hao know that Yoh is dead serious, since what happened before they reach the base was really dangerous for both of them.

**Flashback**

_"There you are!" Yoh yelled happily when he catch up with Hao and Silva, "You really not flying that fast, huh?" he said teasingly._

_"I'm a Swallow, I'm the fastest, but Silva is not that fast, I can't leave him alone, can I?" Hao answered calmly, "And I don't know where to go beside east, what if I passed the place you want me to go by chance?"._

_Yoh grinned, and keep running, but he had slow down to keep pace with the two Windies. But then, his cat eyes widened and looked shocked, he stop and turned to the right. his eyes widened even more. "Look out!" He screamed to Hao, his expression full of horror._

_Hao and Silva move aside in time to avoided getting shot, "Who?!" they yelled at the direction of the person who shot them._

_"The hunter!" Yoh yelled and charge at the man, his eyes full of rage and anger, "I will pay your favor for that day, Magna of Golden Justicer! How dare you kill Chocolove?!" he clawed at him._

_Magna evaded his attacked and pointing his gun at Yoh, which get cut to pieces by Yoh claws. Yoh growled and his eyes glow dangerously, he attacked Magna with full hatred and rage but calculated all the same._

_Just when Yoh's claws nearly slashed Magna's throat, a pair of hands wrapped him tightly and take him to the sky. "Let me down! I will kill him!" Yoh yelled in rage, his eyes looked like an enrage lion, dangerous and murderous._

_"No." Come a firm answer from the person behind him, but his voice shake from fear, "Please calm down, I don't want to see you like that"._

_Hearing Hao's voice, Yoh snapped out from his rage, like fire get washed by water, he calm down in an instant. Yoh sigh tiredly, "Don't release me yet, I need to calm down." he said weakly and closed his eyes, letting himself calmed by Hao's hug._

**End of Flashback**

"If you not stopped me, I'm sure I will get eaten by my own rage and turn back to Generial and killed all of them, no matter they are evil or not." Yoh whispered sadly.

"And if you become like that, I will lose myself to my own insanity, since I need you to keep myself sane." Hao answered in fear, "I don't remember myself anymore, except my name, skills, and a few of my memories of the past".

Yoh hold Hao's hand, "Then, let's make a promise, a promise that we won't let ourselves separated again, we will stay together from now on." he said cheerfully.

Hao smiles happily and nod, because they are still unstable, the need each other more than anything, to prevent themselves gone insane and stay true to themselves.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "But he want to kill you right when you were born."


	9. 9 A Child

Chapter 9

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**A Child**

* * *

"Oh, Yoh, you come back." A whispery voice welcomed them when they arrived at the Health quarter.

"Hello Faust, I have a patient here, can you check if something wrong with him?" Yoh asks casually and gesture for Hao to step in, Faust gasped when Hao entered the room, "He is the Prince of Aerial, Hao".

"I never see him in person before, but his face really is identical with you." Faust commented and bow to Hao respectfully, "I'm honored that I'm able to meet with you, My Prince, I'm Faust VIII from the Winder Pharmacist".

"Asakura Hao, Yoh's twin." Hao answered hesitantly, "Yoh, is he good?".

"Don't worry, no one will harm you here, or they will face me." Yoh answered reassuringly, "And Faust is one of your people, he won't bring any harm to you".

Faust blinked, "Wait, Yoh's twin?" he asks in confusion, then turn to face Yoh, "After I do my job, I would like to hear the explanation, since what I know is that there's only 1 Prince of Aerial".

"You have to ask that to the King and Queen, they will be your patients later, after they finished their bath." Yoh answered calmly, he take Hao's hand and push him gently to Faust, "Now, Hao, listen to the Doctor, let him touch you, there's no need to worry about anything, he won't harm you".

Hao nod uneasily and following Faust to the check-up room, Yoh didn't need to wait for long though, they come out after 5 minutes passed. "Yoh." Faust called with grim voice, "Can I speak alone with you?".

"Is something wrong?" Yoh asks seriously and told Hao to wait in the room, he followed Faust to the check-up room, "Is his body damaged?".

Faust shook his head, "Only whipped wounds, but that's not the one I'm afraid of, the physical wounds can be healed with some salve, but what's worse is his mental damaged." he explained gravely.

Yoh sighed, "I know it, he nearly killed himself back there." he whispered sadly, "How bad?".

Faust sigh heavily and shake his head in sadness, "He forget many of his childhood memories, they will come back, but need many times and patience. He also has some problems when people near him, since all this time, when people touch him, they will hurt him".

"He is afraid to trust someone, and think that when someone touches him, they will only hurt him." Yoh nod, he growled deeply in anger, "That psychopath girl, I will make her pay someday." he sigh to calm himself, "What can I do to help him?".

"He only trusts you, so only you can help him to recover his true self." Faust agreed, "You need to make him used to other people, make him understand that not everyone who touches him will hurt him, and slowly erase his bitter experience from when he is imprisoned, to let his childhood self be free again".

"How I can do it?" Yoh asks softly, "What should I do to accomplish it?" Yoh wear a lazy smile, but his eyes shows a great deal of determination.

"How you should do it is how you want to do it." Faust answered with a smile, "Just be yourself and do as you think would be good for him, since you are his twin and a better tactician than me. Just remember to do it slowly, since his heart wound is still new".

Yoh nod and held out his hand, "Can I have the salve for his physical wounds and some aromatherapy candle? Lavender would be good." He grinned as he explained the reason why he held out his hand.

Faust nod and walk out of the room, Yoh is on his heels. He take some stuff from the cupboard and handed them to Yoh, "Use the salve 3 times a day, and the candle can last for an hour, better used before you sleep." Faust instructed, he smiled and look at Hao, "I hope you can get better soon, Prince".

Hao flinched and nod stiffly, but he run to Yoh's back immediately. Yoh laugh sheepishly, "Well, let's us hear what the Royal family have to say about me, I will hold the meeting in the hall." He said calmly and hold Hao's hand gently out of the room, once he got out, he release the hand.

"Yoh?" Hao asked timidly.

Yoh smiles warmly, "I can't hold your hand every time, you have to start to learn how to walk by yourself, there will be times when I will go on mission alone." He explained carefully and look straight to Hao's eyes, "Now, walk behind me, once you are used to with walking without holding my hand, walk beside me, we will go to our room.".

Hao look anxiously at Yoh, but he nod and walk behind Yoh obediently. Yoh smile and take out his cat ears and tail, so that Hao can see where he is going if he happened to walk too ahead from Hao, and he can hear better if Hao react to something overly.

From the Health quarter through the hallway, nothing happen, but Yoh can't say the same thing after they get to the living room. "Hao!" Keiko and Mikihisa run to their child, causing Hao to growled and dragged Yoh away from them, which causing Yoh stumbled back and fell backward, and like the chain reaction, causing Hao to get to panicked and look at Yoh in horror, scared if Yoh get angry and punish him for that.

"Hao, why are you avoiding us? We are your parents." Mikihisa said to Hao, causing Hao to take a step backward and get to fighting stance, and his face pale and looked scared.

"Hao, don't you remember me? I'm your mother." Keiko tried to say as she help Yoh to stand up.

"I, I . . ." Hao stuttered and glance at Yoh, who rub the back of his head with pained expression.

"Hao." Mikihisa grab Hao's shoulder, and that's what it need for Hao to lose his small control, he grab Mikihisa's hand and slammed him to the ground, snarling and move his hand to give the last blow.

"Stop, Hao!" Yoh yelled and run to him, hugging him and run as he might to his room. Yoh dropped Hao to the bed and lock his door, he pants heavily and drop to the floor. "Hao, you scared me." He said while laugh nervously, "Seems like we have the same problem with our control".

Hao glare, "He attacked me, I just protect myself, and he once wanted to kill you." He growled angrily, "I will kill everyone who wants to kill you".

Yoh smiled at him and sit beside him on the bed, "Hao, I have something I should say, please listen to me carefully and don't think that I'm playing you or insult you, okay?" he said softly and pulled Hao to lie down on his lap.

Hao's face softened and make his position better, "Okay." He said calmly.

"First, Hao." Yoh started calmly and stroking Hao's hair in calming pattern, "When someone touches you, it's doesn't mean to harm you, unless the person is an evil and crazy one like Jeanne. That man just now is your father, he won't hurt you".

"But he wanted to kill you right when you was born." Hao protested weakly.

"Yes, you are right." Yoh nod solemnly, "But we don't know the full story yet, we can't make our judgement before we are fully sure if they are guilty or not." He explain gently, his smile never leave his face, "Now, you understand right? We have to see if the person mean harm to us or not first before we get into action, you can see it by looking to their eyes, appearance mean nothing, face can deceiving, but eyes will reveal everything about the person".

Hao look at the ceilings with thoughtful expression, "So, I need to see in their eyes first, if I find any hint that they want to harm me, I can protect myself?" he asks like a small and curious child.

"Yes, but try not to kill them if it's not necessary." Yoh said warmly, "And if you don't find any hint that they want to harm you, that doesn't mean you can't protect yourself. You can, but you have to remember not to harm them, since they might only not understand that you don't like what they do, try to talk first before go into action".

Hao smile happily and nod, "Okay." He answered cheerfully.

Yoh can't help but think that he is the one who is the big brother, _Hao acts like a child so much_, he smile at the thought, "Second." He start again, "You are sensitive about everything now, I will have to have you stay here unless I'm with you, I will teach you how to interact with everything again, and I will erase that bitter experience from your body and heart." Yoh look straight to Hao's eyes, "So, trust me and please be patient, alright?".

Hao looked hurt, "I will be caged again?" he asks sadly.

"No, not caged." Yoh ensure him, "I mean, while I'm not around you, I can't make sure if you will lose control again, so you have to stay in this room." He explained slowly, making sure that Hao understand that he is not going to treat him like how Jeanne did, "I will try my best to always be with you, and take you to any place you want. And I will make you able to functioning with other people, so you will back to your true self, the one who was free before you got caught by Golden Justicers".

Hao turned and hide his face in Yoh's lap, "I forget about him, I don't know myself anymore." He whispered sorrowfully and start to sob.

"I know, that's why I will make you remember, I promise." Yoh lift Hao's to sitting position, Hao look away, refuse to look at Yoh in the eyes. Yoh smile sadly and hug him, "It's okay, cry, brother. Cry as much as you want, you were experienced so many difficulties, so cry".

Hao hug Yoh tightly and cry to his heart content, "I will try my best, so that you will be able to meet my real self." He whispered between his sob, "I promise".

Yoh lay Hao down to the bed carefully, so that he wouldn't wake him up. Yoh sigh in relief, for Hao to cry is the first step to awaken his true self, since when he was with Jeanne, Hao can't let his tears falls, and it hurts him, killing himself slowly and painfully.

Yoh smile at his sleeping brother and cover him with blanket before stepping out from his room silently, he look at those who are waiting outside his door, Keiko, Mikihisa, Amidamaru, Silva, Ren, Anna, Goldva, Luna, and Macchi. Yoh put a finger on his mouth, telling them to be quiet and follow him to another place to talk.

From outside, the base look like normal mansion, but there's big underground room inside, that's why Goldva called it his hideout. Yoh take them to the roof, where the clean air give Yoh some refreshment, very effective when he is angry or in bad mood.

"Let's start with the story of my birth first, Amidamaru." Yoh said calmly, when he turned around to face them, his lips formed a smile, but only those who know him better will know the cold in his eyes, the hint that he is pissed off right now.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review : )

* * *

Next Chapter : "And you didn't stop him? Even when you are the one who were the _**King**_ that time?"


	10. 10 Lesson

Chapter 10

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Lesson**

* * *

_You are doomed._ Is what Anna, Ren, Macchi, Goldva, and Luna thinks when Yoh wear that kind of face to the Royal family plus Amidamaru and Silva.

Yoh smiled at them and waiting for Amidamaru to tell them the story, Amidamaru gulped and nod slowly, "It's happened when you were born, you didn't have wings, the King's get angry and thinks of you as a disgrace." He said slowly, not sure of Yoh's reaction, but Yoh keep his expression the same. Amidamaru gulped again, "Yohmei-sama ordered me to kill you, but I couldn't so something like that, not to mention what Keiko-sama said is true, you are still her son. I decided to take you to my friend's home, Silva".

"Then he asked me to take you to the orphanage in Variolle, and I suggest him to give you a name that somehow relate to the first Prince." Silva add, "I named you Yoh, since the name has leaf character, like how Hao is written. Then I brought you to Variolle and leave you at the orphanage".

"I see." Luna commented, "That's why I can't detect who leave him that night, you were flying and move along the wind." She sigh, "If only I watch the TV often enough, I will know that Yoh and the Prince have the same face".

"It's not your fault, Luna-kaasan." Yoh said cheerfully, "Would you mind to take Keiko-**_san_** to their room? There are enough room for everyone, since Revolt have enlarge the base these past 4 years." He then turned to Anna, "Anna, would you mind to take the rest to training section? I want them to teach some fighting technique to the rest of our members. Goldva-jiichan." Yoh turned to Goldva, "Please work together with Jun and make some tea, I will take them later to talk with Keiko-**_san_**." Yoh smile at them, but his voice is I'm-in-command type, "Dismissed".

They nod and start walking, well, Luna had to dragged Keiko though, Anna only need to glare at Amidamaru and Silva to make them complied.

"Well now, I want to know why you didn't stop your father from doing as he pleased, **_Mikihisa-san_**." Yoh keep his facial expression and face him, arms folded and he cocked his head to the right slightly.

Mikihisa grimaced at the way Yoh talked to him, "Well, I was so focused on Keiko, and I was holding Hao back there, also, he is my father." He answered weakly, fidgeted by Yoh's cold stare.

"And you didn't stop him? Even when you are the one who was the **_King_** that time?" Yoh demanded, dropping his smile and scowling at him.

Mikihisa took a step back, "He is my father, even if he is passed away now, he is still my father." He said nervously, "Even if I'm a King, that doesn't mean I can disobey my father".

"So, you will obediently doing as he say if he tell you to kill your wife? Or to kill Hao?" Yoh snarled, "You are a King! You are responsible of your people well being! If you only listen to your father and can't make your own decision, your kingdom will end in a matter of time! And see now, your kingdom destroyed! Because of what?! Because it's Aerial who insulted Generial at first! And all Espers are now get dragged along!" Yoh take a step forward while Mikihisa take a step backward, "You are a King! A King I say! Even if you are not a King, a child can't blindly follow his parents! You have your own brain and heart! You know that killing your own son is forbidden by Gods! You know what's wrong and right! Even if he is your father, you have to be able to make your own decision!" Yoh panting harshly and glare at Mikihisa, "You have to be able to act according your own will! Correct your father if he is wrong! Like how **I correct you**! And like how I won't listen to you if you are telling me to do the wrong and bad things!" Yoh pointing at him.

Yoh inhale deeply, "**_NOW GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM AND THINK CAREFULLY ABOUT WHAT I SAID TODAY!_**" Yoh screamed at Mikihisa as loud as he can.

Mikihisa flinched, "Yes, father!" he answered automatically, but covered his mouth when he notice he just called his own son as his father.

Yoh looked at him with wide eyes like cat, well, it's really cat eyes, since his cat's body parts come out from his surprise. "**_Mikihisa-san_**." Yoh said coldly, his face frowned deeply, "Please go, I need to calm myself".

Mikihisa blushed and nod, he try to walk casually to the door of the roof, but Yoh can hear his running footsteps as soon as he closed the door. A few second later, Yoh's body start to shake and he covered his mouth with his hand, but then he can't stand it anymore and laugh out loud, really loud until his eyes full of tears. "He, he called. . . he called his own son a **_father_**!" he talk to himself between his laugh, "I can't believe him." Yoh laugh uncontrollably again, "I, I was more intimidated than him, and to think he is a King and until a few days ago, I only a little heir of one of his people".

Yoh can't stop his laugh until he is laughing uncontrollably for 3 hours nonstop.

* * *

Hao wake up slowly with somehow a weird feelings, he can tell that the funny feelings is not from him, maybe Yoh is the one who is feeling extremely fun. _Thinking about Yoh_, he sat up and look at the surrounding, Yoh is nowhere in sight. He sigh, he know that he can't get out of the room, but what if someone entered the room?

Just like how it's happen as if someone had planned it, the door knocked. Hao flinched at stiffly opened the door, "Uh, good evening." The man said nervously, _of all people, why must him?_ Hao thought at the sight of Mikihisa's nervous face.

"What are you doing here for?" Hao asks in dismay, he doesn't want to meet his supposed father, since he doesn't remember anything, unless Yoh is with him when he meet the person, he really is scared if he will lost his control again.

"I come here for-" Mikihisa's answer get cut by Anna kicked the wall beside him.

"Old man, Yoh already yelled to you and told you to go back to your room, why are you come here?" She asked coldly, and she reached her hand out to the doorknob.

Hao flinched and takes a step back under her cold stare, not to mention her rude behavior.

_[ . . . face can deceiving, but eyes will reveal everything . . . ]_

Hao blinked, that's right, Yoh had told him that. So, rather than take a step back again, he take a step forward and look at Anna's eyes. Her facial expression is cold, but Hao can see a hint of concern in her eyes. That's when Hao understands what Yoh had said mean, Anna is a cold person, but she is not an evil person, she care about people. And Anna know that he is still uneasy with people, probably from his action before, that's why she act this way, to give him time before interacting with other people.

"Thank you." Hao whispered before Anna closed the door completely, he sigh and flopped down on the bed again. He smiled softly to himself, "Seems like I understand one of the stuff Yoh said to me." With that, Hao fell asleep again, knowing for sure that Yoh won't let anyone or anything to harm him anymore.

* * *

Yoh breath heavily, his body is still weak since he laugh too much. He walk in casually like he hasn't just laugh like mad, he walk to the kitchen where he can see the Goldva leave the tea in the electric teapot, that way, the tea will stay warm.

Yoh pour the tea to two cups and put them on small tray, he brought them to the underground garden and places them on the small table. After he is sure that everything is ready, he walk back in to Keiko's room. He knocked the door and wait for Keiko to answer, not long after, Keiko opened the door and blinked at him.

"Want some talk in the underground garden? They are beautiful at night." Yoh said cheerfully with a warm smile, not the cold smile like before.

Keiko smile happily and nod, she close the door for a moment, then when she opened them again, she is wearing a sweater and she had something in her hand, but Yoh doesn't know what the inside of the small bag is.

Yoh lead her to the underground garden, when he opened the door, Keiko gasped in wonder, "This. . ." she gaped at the sight of cave flowers all over the small space, illuminating weak glow from their heart, but beautiful like the stars, "This is beautiful".

Yoh nod and gesturing her to take a seat, "Um, Keiko. . . kaasan." Yoh started calmly, even if a bit nervous, "I want to know what do you think about me and my twin".

Keiko look surprised for a moment, but then her face saddened, "I always thought that I lost my second baby, all this time, I try to love Hao as much as I can, for your share too." She bit her bottom lip, "I always regretted it, why was I so weak that I unable to help you? No one ever thought of a twin boy, when Hao born, everyone so happy, but when you were born, I can't be more happy, but I'm too weak, I'm a coward for unable to fight back father's words".

Yoh look at her sadly as she start to cry, "I'm not angry to you." He said softly, "If you success that time, I wonder if Revolt will ever formed to fight those Justicers, and maybe end up locked in the same place at Hao." He smiles at her, "Please see everything in the light, Keiko-san, I never get lonely, so it's okay." He place his hand on Keiko's hand, "I will need time to make myself used to call you mother, but I will surely get used to this situation and be able to call you mother again".

Keiko nodded weakly, her head hung down as she crying silently. Yoh let out a soft exhale and smile, "Please drink the tea, it will make you calm down." He said warmly and sipped his tea.

Keiko obediently drink her tea, she wipe her tears away and look at Yoh with sad eyes, "How is Hao's condition?" she asked weakly.

Yoh sipped his tea again and sigh, "He is physically alright, but his mental had been damaged, he also has problem with trust, and he gets uneasy around many people." He whispered sadly, "He is very unstable right now, so please remember to be careful when you near her and I'm not around, he get really cautious when I'm not around." He sipped his tea again, "I'm his twin, so he needs me like how I needs him." Yoh look straight to Keiko's eyes, "Please trust me, I will surely make him healed, physically and mentally".

Keiko look at him long before she smile weakly and nod, "I'm your mother, I will always believe in my sons, please take care of Hao, and please take care of yourself." She said warmly and move to hug Yoh, "I'm so sorry, my child, I will try my best to become a mother worthy to a kind child like you".

Yoh pat her back lightly, trying to calm her even more, "Sure, let's get back, we need sleep." Yoh suggested before parting with her and gently take her hand, "Let's go".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review XD

* * *

Next Chapter : "What? You will go alone?"


	11. 11 Revolt's Organizational Structure

Chapter 11

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Revolt's Organizational Structure**

* * *

"What? Exploring the base?" Hao asked with wide eyes.

Yoh nod, "I never get the chance to really take you to the entire base, I will guide you now." He gesture for Hao to follow him, "Let's go, before everyone awake".

Hao nod timidly and follow him, but after some time, he walk beside Yoh, receiving a smile from his little brother. They walk to the kitchen, living room, bathroom, dining room, training room, library, underground garden, inner garden above ground, backyard above ground, the front yard above ground, and later the roof.

Hao gasped when he saw the wide greenery around the base, "That day, we came here during night time, you never get the chance to see them, right?" Yoh leaned on the fence, "Long time ago, this land called Esperial, the land of Espers".

Hao walked over to him and stand beside him, looking at the far away sky, "Long time ago, what's happened after that? What is this land called now?" he look at Yoh with calm expression.

"You don't remember about it too?" Yoh asked casually, "I supposed you still remember a bit".

Hao nod in agreement, "I remember there's a war, but I don't remember what causing the war to happened." He asnwered thoughtfully, "I would like to learn them again".

Yoh smiled kindly, "Alright." Yoh nodded, "I also don't remember much, but more or less, it happened because Halfelines didn't like how Espers acted so high and mighty just because they owned supernatural power. I won't say that Halfelines is better, in my opinion, they are the same. Halfeline, Windy, Esper, and normal human, they all actually the same being. The different is only the appearance, but the soul is the same. Espers got to cocky because of their power, and end up attacked the Halfeline's land, Felinial." Yoh sigh heavily and look up at the sky, "During the war, many people died, both Halfelines and Espers, the war didn't have the winner, that's when Espers realized that even with their power that surpassed human, Halfelines, who are a human with a bit of cat ability, able to fought them in fair fight".

Yoh look at Hao, "Remember the rest?" he asked patiently, waiting for Hao to remember the history.

Hao closed his eyes and try to remember, his head ache a bit, bit he ignore it, he remember when Lilirara, his history and politic teacher, taught him about the war. He blinked, he not only remember about the war, he remember about his teacher too, Lilirara. "They formed a truce to stopped the war, and since Espers lost many people, the leave Esperial and traveled to many country. Esperial's name changed into Zerial, since no one live here anymore." Hao answered Yoh's question, he smiled at Yoh, "I remember about my teacher, Lilirara." He look at the sky, "I wonder if she get caught too".

"Want me to search for her? Is she has special ability?" Yoh asks curiously.

Hao cocked his head to the right, "Hmm, I remember she is normal Windy." He murmured, then his eyes widened and his eyebrows lifted, "Oh!" he exclaimed, head snapped to Yoh immediately, "She is a great tactician!".

"Tactician." Yoh mumble as he thinks about it, if she is tactician, a great one, it would be sure that she will be hold in a place with many strong guards. Revolt's members are all have their own unique, but they aren't ready for fighting high class yet. Silva and Amidamaru are definitely ready and an expert, but if they get caught again, it would be troublesome.

Yoh sigh, "Let's not talk about this now." He mumble, then grin at Hao, "Why don't you unfurl your wings and fly?".

Hao stare at Yoh in shock, "But, you can't fly, I don't want to fly without you." He whined, but by the way he bit his bottom lip, Yoh know that he want it so much.

"Don't mind me." Yoh assured him, "Unfurl your wings and fly to the sky, taste your freedom, since the last time you fly, it was for escape, you didn't enjoy it." He smiled and pointing ahead of them, "Let's race to that rock, whoever touch the rock first win".

Yoh take out his claws, ears, eyes, and tail, "Ready?" he asked Hao with a cat smile, "Start at the third seconds, one, two, three!" Yoh jumped from the roof and run to the rock.

Yoh can heard the flaps of Hao's wings, he look up and see how fast Hao fly, he had a mild surprise when Hao get ahead of him in a few seconds. He grinned and increasing his speed steadily, bit by bit, so that he won't stressed his body.

In a few seconds, Yoh reached the rock, as he pat the rock though, Hao landed on top of the rock. "It's seems like we get a tie." Yoh grinned at Hao, receiving a big grin in return, "Do you like it? The feelings to be able to fly freely in the air?".

Hao nod solemnly, his eyes become teary and the tears fall downed his cheek. Yoh smiled and tug Hao's pants, "Come here." He open his arms, an invitation for a hug. Hao jumped down and answered the invitation, "It's okay to cry, since it must be hard to endure what Jeanne had done to you all this time. You can cry out your heart, let the feelings flow with the tears."

Hao nod again and not holding his tears back anymore, hiding his face in Yoh's chest, he cry out all the pain, humiliation, sorrow, loneliness, and anger, he let them flow out of his heart along with his tears.

After Hao had calmed down, Yoh and Hao walk back to the base. But right after they opened the door to underground, they welcomed by the sight of Amidamaru and Silva have a fight with Anna verbally. "I said, follow my order!" Anna yelled.

"And we said, we won't obey your order anymore! Who do you think you are?! You are only a child!" Silva yelled.

"But I'm the second in command here!" Anna replied.

"That's only because the numbers are small before." Amidamaru said calmly.

"We have to select the new second in command, since there's adult in Revolt now." Silva said in calmer way than before.

"What's happened here?" Yoh asked with a voice full of authority.

"Yoh." Ren step forward, "This is started when Amidamaru and Silva refused to follow Anna's order, saying that they had enough and won't listen to Anna's order anymore".

"But Yoh, I'm the second in command, and since you were gone before, I ordered them to start training." Anna reasoned.

Yoh looked at the clock, it's only 7 A.M. Yoh frowned, "Anna, you should let everyone to have breakfast first, and I said that the two veterans is in **my** command." He reminded her softly, "You can only order them around in special occasions only, since they are in the same level as you".

"What?" Anna and Ren asked at the same time.

"From what I know, they are A class fighter, Anna is the same, that's why I make her second in command. But now we have two other veterans, Anna can't order them around, but they can't act as they please too, we are an organization here, we are acting according rank." Yoh explained calmly, "Have breakfast first, I will hold a meeting at noon, do as you please before the meeting, since we have new members, I have to reorganizes the organizational structure first." He looked at everyone sternly, "I dislike inner fight, remember that, now, get ready for breakfast. Dismissed".

Anna was the first to react to Yoh's order, the rest followed after, but Amidamaru and Silva stay in place. They looked at Yoh in mild annoyance, "Why did you chose her as your second in command? She is a slave driver." Amidamaru protested.

"I chose her based from her ability and score, you two are new in here, please remember that I managed everything by myself from 3 years ago, you can trust my judgement." Yoh answered in professional way, "After this, if by any chance, you two act like you are superior and disturbed Revolt's coordination, I will not just let it slide." Yoh looked at them sharply, "Please remember that I'm the Leader of Revolt, I have to act according my position and won't choosing side, all the members are the same, whether they are Halfeline, Windy, Esper, normal human, or mix. Understand?" Yoh raised an eyebrow at them.

They nod reluctantly, "Yes." They answered together.

"Good." Yoh nodded, "Now, get ready for breakfast." Yoh grinned and erased the tension, he look at Hao, who is surprisingly wear a scowl, "What's wrong, Hao?".

"Brats." Hao answered and glare at them, "I'm disappointed here, I remember a bit that you two are a great fighter and have mature personality, but here I find you two are just a brat." He said in irritation, "You said you are adults, but why is it that you acted like a brat? Shouting at a teen and unable to recognize other people's good point? Even if you said Anna is a slavedriver, she is a great observant and care about others, I can see it, why you can't?".

"Hao." Yoh pat his brother shoulder, "Anna is not that easy to be understood, she has her own way, which normally make other thinks that she is a slave driver".

"But even I can see that she has potential to be a leader, she has her own way but effective all the same, and here they are refuse to listen to her just because she is younger than them, I can see it in their eyes." Hao explained shaking his head, "I bet they are not listening to you too".

"Okay, okay, calm down." Yoh said cheerfully, "Silva and Amidamaru, please don't underestimate a child, we can be more stronger and wiser than adults sometimes." He chuckles when he notice that the two Windies stare at Hao in shock, "Now, get ready for breakfast, before I lost my patience." He looked at Hao, "Do you think you can go by yourself?".

Hao nod slowly, "You won't come?" he asked in worry.

"I have to do something first, I will catch up later." Yoh said easily and jogged lightly to the front door.

Hao sigh and walk slowly to the dining room, Amidamaru and Silva followed after him silently, thinking about what the Prince said just now. Hao doesn't care though, he only want to eat, since he haven't eat from the night they escaped.

Yoh come in to the dining room some time later, with a big grin on his face, but since he always has a smile or grin on his face, no one asked any question. But when the meeting is on hold, Yoh show them the reason of his grin.

"Here is the new organizational structure of Revolt." Yoh said as Pirika, as Revolt secretary, place the paper on the board, "I will explain, the Leader is me, since I'm the one who has many connection over the continent. The second in command are Anna, Amidamaru, Silva, Hao and the new target of Revolt rescue, Lilirara." Yoh look at Hao and winked, "I already asked Manta and Lucifer to search for her location, so we only need to wait for a short time".

"Yoh." Ren lift his hand, "Why is she chosen? Is she a great fighter you knew from the past?".

Yoh shook his head, "I hacked some data from Aerial's fighting force just now, she is not that good at fight, but she is a great strategist, and remember that in fight and war, strategy is important." Yoh answered cheerfully, "Next, Ren, you are one of the General, the other Generals would be Jun, Horo Horo, Luna, Faust, Macchi, Nichrome and the Leader of Lucifer, Luchist".

"Why Luchist? He is criminal in Generial." Silva asked seriously.

"That's true, but there's something you don't know Silva." Yoh said with a predatory smile, "Lucifer is exist to bring down the Golden Justicer, not criminal. They are called as criminal because Golden Justicer think of them as a threat and then manipulated the truth to make them like a criminal, but they are only a group of naughty hackers, that's all".

"Manipulated?" Amidamaru asked in surprise.

"They are able to control mass media and police, as you know that normal humans are the largest community in this continent, if media tells lies, no one will know, right?" Yoh said coldly, "I know the best since I had known the two leader since childhood, that's why I have connection over there".

"That's true.' Hao agreed, "I remember that the Princess and Marco talked about Mask Artist often, they said about how talented he is, but I know now that Yoh is only acquaintance with them for information only".

"Yeah, you can say I'm spying." Yoh admitted, and then smirked, "I have my own way with playing dangerous game with them, so don't ask why I had connection to Generial, just remember don't mess with me." He pointed at the paper again, "The rest is like before, any question?".

Amidamaru raised his hand, "Who is in charge of training people?" he asked to the point.

Yoh smiled, "It would be Anna, you and Silva for physical training, and for Espers, Luna." He answered calmly, then his phone rang, "Yes?".

-This is Luchist.- The caller said, -About Lilirara. . .She is being held captive in Justicer's base number 30, there's more than 30 guards-

Yoh listened carefully, then sigh, "As I thought." He said tiredly, "Thank you for your help, Luchist, I will contact you later." He ended the call and looked at Pirika, "The usual".

Pirika nod and handed the paper to Yoh, Yoh looked at the paper. _The base number 30 is located in the south west of Generial, protected by 32 guards_, Yoh sigh again, "Listen up." He said seriously, "I received the news about Lilirara's whereabouts, I will go by myself, I want all of you focused on training".

"What? You will go alone?" Keiko talked for the first time.

"Yes, I can't risk getting anyone to get caught again, and I need to work undetected, so I have to go alone." Yoh said seriously, in a way that he won't accept any protest, "I will go tonight, but in case I get caught, don't think about rescuing me, think about make Revolt stronger first so that the chance will be high".

Many protested exploded, but Anna yelled for them to be quiet, "Yoh said just in case, he won't get caught! And if any of you suggest to have more people go with him, it will only slowed him down!" she yelled in anger, "Why don't you have faith in your Leader?!".

"But, Anna." Horo Horo interrupted, "What if he get caught, then all this would be in vain".

"He won't." Macchi said coldly, "You should know his true ability since you are a Psychometer, Horo. Leader has the ability of AA class, even stronger than the Hao".

"Um, Macchi." Yoh raised his hand, "It's true that I placed Hao as second in command, but that doesn't mean he is weaker. In fact, he is as strong as me, just still unstable now, but in a few weeks, he will become the second Leader".

"I see." Macchi laugh sheepishly, "Then, be careful, Leader, in case they read your movement".

Yoh nodded solemnly, "I will." He promised with a big grin, then he clear his throat, "For all second in commands, I demand that you work well with each other, I won't tolerate any self action when I'm away, except for emergencies. Understand?".

The four nodded firmly, Yoh nodded back and look at his watch, "I have to go to Generial first and play a bit of act in front of Jeanne." He mumbled boringly, he sigh and start to walk away, "I'm going now, don't make any call, okay?", with that, he leave the room.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "How many days is it now?"


	12. 12 Big Body but Weak Muscle

Chapter 12

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Big Body but Weak Muscle**

* * *

Yoh walk in to the main base casually, with his mask on of course, "I come to meet with Jeanne, I make a new mask for her." He told the guards.

One of the guards, Meene, smile and guide Yoh to Jeanne's place. "My Princess, the Mask Artist is here." She said in front of Jeanne's play room.

"Come in." The Princess answered softly, Yoh step in to find the sulking Jeanne embraces a doll tightly, "Welcome, Mask Artist, I'm happy you come today".

Yoh blinked, "What's wrong, Jeanne? It's rare that you are sulking." Yoh asked in curious tone, but he already knows the answer.

"Someone stole my pet and his parents." Jeanne answered irritatedly.

"Stolen? How come?" he asked in concern tone and sit across her in the chair.

"There's this Revolt, a bunch of rebels, they attacked my castle and stole my pet, the Prince of Aerial." Jeanne answered with a pout, "I want a new pet".

Yoh laugh humorlessly, _this girl is definitely arrogant_, he thought in annoyance, "Say Jeanne, I make this one for you, what do you think?" he place the mask on the table, to get her attention off from the doll that looked so much like Hao.

Jeanne looked at the mask, her face brightened in an instant, "Woah, a new mask!" she said happily, "Is this for me?" she asks as she inspect the mask. It's a dark blue mask decorate by feathers and colorful crystal glass.

"Do you like it?" Yoh asked with a fake smile, just like how other merchants always put a business smile on their face, Yoh faking his smile.

Jeanne smile brightly, "Yes! This is beautiful!" she said excitedly, "I can't wait to wear it at the masquerade party next month!".

"Masquerade party?" Yoh raised his eyebrows, looking innocent.

"Yes, oh, I have a special invitation for you!" Jeanne rummage the drawer below the table and take out two small envelopes, "One for you and one for someone you want to go with, the time and place is inside".

Yoh smiled and received the envelopes, put them in his bag immediately, "Thank you, Princess Jeanne." He said politely.

Jeanne grin, "You are welcome." She said happily, then try the mask, "How do I look?".

Yoh chuckles, "You look great, the mask matches with your blue dress." Yoh informed softly.

"Thank you." Jeanne answered truthfully, then look at the doll again, "I really hope I can come with Hao, he can be a perfect match with me".

_You must be crazy_, Yoh thought to himself, "I have to go now, my slaves are waiting for me." He excuse himself and step out of the room, _she is creepy_.

* * *

Anna's hand stop moving from cutting the vegetables, "What's wrong, Hao?" Anna asked as she notice that Hao shivered a bit.

Hao scratched the back of his neck with his left hand while his right hand is busy stirring the soup for dinner, "Don't know, I felt a chill behing my neck just now." Hao answered in confusion.

* * *

Finished with changing his clothes, Yoh waited for night to come in his home, and when the world covered by darkness, he jumped from roof to roof to the Generial's base number 30.

The trip didn't take more than half an hour, thanks to his lightning speed, no one saw Yoh on his way either. Yoh hid himself behind a tree and use mirror to see the situation in the base, as he thought, the base is guarded by professionals, if he isn't alone, Yoh is sure that he would get found out already. Looking at the moon position, it's nearly midnight, Yoh decide to start his action.

Yoh keep his mirror back to his pocket and raise his scarf, then take out a small radio control in mouse shape, which has installed with a hidden camera, Yoh grinning mischievously. He never thought that the toy Manta gave him at his 9 years old birthday party, which was used to take a peek at teachers answer sheet by Yoh, can be useful in this kind of situation.

He move the mouse using the remote control, looking at what the mouse see from the screen on the remote control, Yoh explore the entire base. He can pin point the place where the guards are watching, where the fewest guards and of course, where Lilirara is being held captive. There's a few guard outside the prison, and the path to get to her is easy to follow. "Heh." Yoh commented, "They are lack in defense strategy".

Yoh move the mouse back to his place, then, after make sure both the mouse and remote safe in his waist bag, he take out another remote, but this one for another purpose. Yoh turned to face the base, then he push the first red button, the button is connected to te bomb he placed not too far from the base. Yoh had to restraining himself from laugh out loud at the comical shocked expression the guards making, it's just too funny to watch, when there's a big explosion from behind the base. The first place was a small storehouse where all the spare weapon was kept, Yoh exploded it to make sure they won't get another weapon when the all the bullet are used up.

Yoh press the second button, the second place Yoh placed the bomb is the generator and circuit system, he placed it with the help of the mouse, that way, the base will be blacked out. Then the third red button, the third bomb is placed in the garage, where all the cars are kept, to make sure they won't be able to chase after Yoh and Lilirara later, in case he fail to knock them out.

Knowing that the base is under attack, the guards are on high alert, that's what Yoh is taking advantage from. He throw a bell far from his place, to the place deep in the forest, causing the guards to shot the rapid shot at the direction. Then he throw another bell to another place, receiving the same reaction. He repeated the action until the guards run out of bullets, lastly, Yoh throw a small grenade, releasing sleeping gas at the entrance of the base, to reduce the numbers of the guards.

Yoh take out his cat's body parts, then throw another grenade, this one is smoke bomb. Yoh run when the smoke is still in action, with his cat eyes, he can see the shadows of the remaining guards. He hit each of them, knocking them out with a single punch on the back of their neck. When the smoke disappear, Yoh can see that there's only two guards left. Winked at them, Yoh run and kick them in the stomach, knocking the air out of their lungs.

Certain that no one still conscious, Yoh walk in leisurely but cautiously. Yoh takes out a small gun from his holster, ready to fight with the guards outside the prison, he only use rubber bullet though, but it's enough for him.

Yoh stopped at the corner before the hallway to the jail, he take a peek using his mirror again. Yoh is surprised that they have a emergency lamp with them, but that's easi to taken care of.

There are three guards left, and they each carrying a revolver. Yoh smirk, _the Justicers really are lack in defense tactic, must be because they are too confident in their big name_, he thought mockingly.

Yoh put the mirror back to his pocket, he shot the emergency lamp, creating a total black out, but Yoh's cat eyes can see very well in darkness. He step out frim his hiding and shot all the gun, he run and kicked each of them in the stomach. "One shot one kill." Yoh said triumphantly, he placed his gun back to it's holster and looking for the prison's key. "Tsk, where the hell they keep the key?" Yoh grumble when he couldn't find the key, he sigh, "Doesn't matter, I will open it without them".

Yoh walk straight to where Lilirara is being held, he can hear soft moan when he walk closer. Focusing his eyes, he can see that a woman had her hands chained above his head and his feet barely touch the ground. Yoh hissed in anger, _they treat her like trash!_ Yoh inhale deeply to control his anger, he had to think clean, and he won't be able to if he is angry.

Yoh pick the padlock outside the bar, takes out a hair pin from his jacket sleeves, Yoh use it to unlock the padlock. He only needed 10 seconds in total to unlock it, an easy job in Yoh's opinion, since the padlock is an old style.

"Lilirara, can you hear me?" Yoh asked calmly as he step in.

"Wh, who are you?" She asked nervously.

"Asakura Yoh, Hao's little twin." Yoh introduced himself, "Are you alright? Is there any injuries?".

"No, I'm fine, only exhausted." Lilirara answered weakly, "And stiff because of my position, um, I don't know that the Prince has a twin".

"How many days is it now?" Yoh asked, ignoring her question, as he takes out a pocket knife, of course from his pocket, and unfold it, "How long you get chained like this?".

"Three days, since my last attempted to flee." She answered with a sigh.

"I see, I'm sorry, don't fall." Yoh said shortly and jumped high in the air, moving his hand in high speed, he cut off the chain with great force.

Lilirara managed to stand properly, "Thank you, but are you really the Prince's twin?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, I can't tell you now, we have to escape first." Yoh told her and hold her hand, "Just trust me and follow my lead, okay?".

"Um, yes." She agreed reluctantly.

Yoh sigh in relief and start to walk, guiding her through the darkness of the base. After a long time, they manage to get out. Yoh start to run as soon as they out of the base gate, doesn't want to waste time.

They take a break once they get into the forest, "It's good that you have the energy to run." Yoh said to fill the silence.

"Yes, I tried to save as many energy as I can." She agreed, "You still don't answer me, are you really the Prince's twin?".

Yoh look at her, he nod and lower his scarf, "Not many people know since I get thrown out when I was a baby." Yoh explained and raised his scarf again, "Let's run again, we have to move fast." Yoh's ears twitched, he caught a faint footsteps. Grimaced, Yoh handed Lilirara his phone, "Keep this with you, if we ever get separate from each other, call the speed dial from R button." Yoh whispered slowly.

Lilirara want to asked why, but Yoh's eyes widened and he pushed her away. Yoh throw a big smoke bomb to the ground at the same time as a shot fired, "Fly!" Yoh said in commanding tone, "Hurry!" Knowing the seriousness of the situation, Lilirara chose to listened to Yoh and fly as fast as she can.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review XD

* * *

Next Chapter : "Why are you alone? Where is Yoh?"


	13. 13 Missing

Chapter 13

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Missing**

* * *

Hao get passed his fear for other people touching him in one day, thanks to Yoh's advise to look at people's eyes to know their intention, he still has a bit problem with trust though. He can bear when people talked to him, touch him, but he only trust a few people from the Revolt. He only trust Anna, Ren, Amidamaru, Silva and Macchi, but not the others, he's even not trusting Keiko yet.

"What are you thinking?" Ren's voice pulled Hao back to reality.

Hao sighed and looked up from his book to meet Ren's gaze, "I'm worried about Yoh." he answered honestly, "What if something goes wrong?".

"Don't worry about it and focused on your study." Anna said coldly, "You said you want to learn everything again, since they sometimes triggered your memories to surfaced." she placed another pile of books on the desk.

Hao sighed again and nodded, "I hope I can concentrate enough." he replied tiredly, "It's passed midnight already".

"But since you said you can't sleep, rather than just wander around aimlessly, use your time to study." Anna answered coldly again, but of course, Hao can see that Anna is worrying about Yoh too, she just wearing a cold mask to hide it from other people.

"Or go to roof and watch the stars, like how Yoh usually do when he couldn't sleep." Ren countered.

Hao's head snapped at Ren, "That's a good idea." he agreed and closed the book on his hands, "I would love to doing some stargazing." and he run to the roof right away.

Ren sigh, "Sometimes he acted like a child." he commented and followed after Hao in slower pace.

"It's good, isn't it?" Anna answered beside him, "I thinks that it's better than Hao become a gloomy person who acted like wild animals, like how people would normally act after experienced what they had done to him." she glance side way at the clock, "I wonder when he will return? Normally, he would text us right after the mission is success".

"He is a veteran." Ren said calmly, "You were the one who said he won't get caught".

Anna huffed, "Of course he won't get caught, but what's slowing him down?" she retorts as she fold her arms.

As if on cue, the Ren's phone ring, causing them to blinked. Ren looked at his phone, reading the name in the screen, "It's Yoh." he said in surprise.

"What? Yoh?!" Hao ran back to their place.

_What a demon's ear you have there_, Ren and Anna thought of the same think. Ren sigh in relief and answered the call, "Yes?" he asked shortly.

-Uh, I, My name is Lilirara.- The person on the other side answered.

Ren frowned, "Lilirara? Where's Yoh?" he asked serious, a bad vibe make it's way to his stomach.

-We were attacked when we were on our run, he told me to fly ahead and called speed dials from R button.- Her voice shake in anxiety.

Ren's frown deepened and he bit his bottom lip, "Where are you? I will send people to fetch you." he tried his best not to get panicked and reminded himself that Yoh is like to act on his own.

-I'm on the way to Variolle.- She answered shortly.

"Okay, then wait in Variolle, they will arrive soon." Ren said in command way and end the call, he looked at Anna, "Send a few people to Variolle, it would be better if they are Windies".

Anna nod and take a run right away, "I will go too." Hao said seriously.

Ren shook his head, "No, it's too dangerous, and you are still unstable." he said in a way that he won't accept any objections.

Hao pouted and glared at the same time, but nod and walk away, "Go to sleep." Hao said before Ren asked where is he heading to.

* * *

The one being sent to fetch Lilirara are Faust, in case she needs treatment right away, and Amidamaru, since they already know each other and he can fight very well.

"Lilirara." Amidamaru called when he saw a glimpse of pigeon wings.

The woman fly back to him, "Oh! Amidamaru!" She exclaimed in relief, "I thought I would never see you again".

"I also doubt it." Amidamaru admitted, "Why are you alone? Where is Yoh?" he looked at her with grim expression.

"We were attacked on our run, Yoh threw a smoke bomb and told me to fly and hurry." Lilirara answered professionally, "I would like to know who is this Yoh, is he really Prince Hao's twin?".

"Yes." Amidamaru answered sadly, "I hope he is alright." He sighed and silently guide Lilirara to the base.

* * *

Where is this?_ Hao look around slowly in confusion, he is sure that he was on his bed just now. _Huh?_ Why is it that his breathing is heavy and short? And why in the world is his body moving on it's own?_

_Hao's body moving on it's own, walking slowly with his right hand lean on a tree for a support, and the other hand is clutching the right side on his waist, where he can feel a wound, but he can't figure out what kind of wound is that. After some time walking with many difficulties, his body make it's way to a bigger tree and sit under the tree with his back leaning on the tree. He sighing heavily, Hao look up to the night sky, and to his utter confusion, he feels a pair of ears pressing his head and he close his eyes._

When Hao opened his eyes again, he is back in his room at the base. Hao frowned, _what was that just now?_ He decided that it's only a weird dream, nothing more, but deep inside his heart, there's uneasiness because of the dream.

Hao get up reluctantly and made his way to the washroom, then he changed his clothes. When he walk back to his bed, he notice that Yoh's bed is empty, that's when Hao remember what had happened the day before. Gulping down his panic, Hao make his way to the dining room quickly, he hope that Ren is present and have some news about Yoh.

"Hao, just in time." Anna greeted him grimly.

"Any news about Yoh?" Hao asked right away. Anna look at a woman with pigeon wings, Hao recognize her as Lilirara, "Lilirara." Hao walk to her, "Where is Yoh? You came here with him, right?" it's clear that there's a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yoh is missing." Ren stated bluntly.

Hao froze, he stare in disbelief at Ren, "What?" he whispered weakly, take a few steps back, "You are kidding, right?".

"Yoh told Lilirara to came here ahead of him, but Yoh isn't back, even now." Anna answered for Ren, "I doubt it that Yoh get caught, so the only explanation of why Yoh isn't back yet is because he got himself into some troublesome problem and went missing, he doesn't has his phone, so we don't know how to get into him".

Hao's eyes widened and his body start to tremble, his fear become too much that he can't handle them anymore. His head full of negative thoughts, what if Yoh get caught? What if he is injured? Hao take another step back, what if he get trapped? Hao's eyes opened but he didn't see a thing, his head start to spin at the thought of the worst possible outcome, **what if Yoh's dead?** Hao engulfed by all the negative thoughts and his fear, he doesn't realize what he is doing, but the only things he remembered before passed out is he clutched his head and screamed out loud.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : This one is shorter than I thought.

Luna : Again with the same problem.

Hao : Just shut up. Give us your review or I will burn Yoh. (Smirk)

Yoh :Why me?! (Pout)

* * *

Next Chapter : "Yoh! Can you hear me? Can you see me?"


	14. 14 Linked Souls

Chapter 14

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Linked Souls**

* * *

"Hao, are you awake?" Hao stirred and tried to open his eyes, after some time fighting with exhaustion, he opened his eyes and come face to face with Keiko, "Oh God, thank goodness you are awake." She smiled in relief at him while holding his hand with both of her hands, her eyes wet from tears.

Hao blinked a few times, he felt like he had experienced this position before. A picture flashed in his head, _oh that's right_, Hao get wounded badly before, when he was still in possession of Jeanne the Princess. He nearly lost his left arm in one of the fight before, well, his left arm got cut off actually, but Jeanne ordered the best scientist to linked his arm back. But he passed out in the process, and when he woke up, his mother was beside him, holding his right hand and cried silently.

_Oh, then, she is indeed my mother, _Hao thought as he closed his eyes, he inhaled deeply three times before opened his eyes again, "What time is it, mother?" he asked weakly, blinking to clear his vision and look straight to his mother.

Keiko blinked and wiped her tears, she smiled at him, "It's 7 in the evening." She said softly, "Are you hungry? I will bring some food for you".

"No." Hao answered and get out of his bed, "I will eat in the dining room with everyone else".

Keiko nod and help him to walk to the dining room, everyone are already take their seat when he get there, seems like no one expected him to be eat with them tonight since they fell silent after he entered the dining room.

"Are you alright?" Ren was the first to break the silence, Hao nod weakly, "Good, take a seat. Bason, get them some food." He ordered his family bodyguard.

Hao sit beside Anna, then Keiko sit beside him. "Here you go." A man with big body said as he places two plates of fried noodles in front of Hao and Keiko.

"Thank you, Bason." Hao answered automatically and start eating, his mind is blank, he is afraid that if he thinks, then he will get freaked out again.

"Don't force to eat all of them if you can't." A voice said beside him as he places a mug beside his plate, Hao looked up and found Faust smiling at him, "It's ginger tea, good for your body".

Hao nodded and looked at the mug, he take a sip from the mug and continue eating robotically, that was until the tea taking effect and his mind start working again. Knowing that he won't be able to finished his food, he lift the mug and drink the tea slowly, he closed his eyes as he thinks about Yoh.

_Yoh, I wonder where you are right now?_ Hao thought sadly, then he see experienced it again. He walk slowly in the forest, he recognize the surrounding this time, he is in the forest near Felinial. His breathing deep and slow, his vision is blurry and his body started to numb. He take a look behind him, where he can heard a few slow footsteps about 500 meters away from him. Wait, how can he heard that far away?

His legs give up due to hunger and exhaustion, wait again, he was eating just now, how the hell he felt hungry? He sat under a tree and leaning against it, he look at the direction he heard the footsteps. His left hand clutching his right side, so he can only use his right hand to open his gun holster. _Uh, I get confused here, why am I wearing a gun holster?_ He takes out the gun, ready to fight against the enemy, even though he doubt that he can survive against them. _What the hell?_

He looked down to his wound, _wait wound?_ And he can faintly see his cat claws torn his leather mantle, his cat tail wrapped his waist, tying his hand on his wound to stop the bleeding, but he can still feel the pain though.

"What's wrong, Hao? You are solid still for some time now." Keiko's worried voice make Hao gasped, he blinked rapidly and found himself back in his own 'head'. He understand now, he was in Yoh's head just now, his mind entered Yoh's mind in order to find out his whereabouts and he is injured!

Hao stood up abruptly and ran immediately, ignoring the fact that he is only wearing a simple red sweat pants without any upper clothes, and ignoring the calls from Ren and Anna, he ran out of the base and took flight right away.

He fly to the direction of Boundary Forest of Felinial as fast as he can, to the place he saw through Yoh's eyes. Hao try his best not to panicking, but he can't stop himself from flying at lighting speed, on the back of his head, he remember that Yoh was able to run at lighting speed too.

Hao arrived at the forest in 3 minutes, he really hopes that he isn't come too late. Hao froze a moment when he heard a gun shot, he gritted his teeth and fly to the direction immediately.

When he arrived, he saw Yoh get surrounded by 3 Justicers, there's a dead body not far from them. Hao pulled 3 feathers from his left wing, he shot the feathers to them as he dive, aiming at their hand. As soon as Hao landed, he attack the one who is the closest to Yoh.

Hao knocked him in one kick, then he shot another 2 feathers toward the rest. The feathers stabbed them over their heart, killing them in an instant.

Hao didn't bother with their corpses, he turn to Yoh, "Yoh!" he yelled as he run to him. Yoh didn't answer him, causing Hao to panic, he scared that he is late. Hao kneel beside Yoh and he take a look at Yoh's face, he noticed that Yoh trying to focus his vision. "Yoh! Can you hear me? Can you see me?" Hao asked in panic.

Yoh stirred, he moved his head to Hao, "Hao?" he whispered softly, "Is this . . .really you?".

Hao calmed down a bit, "Yes, Yoh, it's me." Hao answered in relief, "Can you see me?" he asked again.

"Yes, but . . .blurry." Yoh gasped softly, Hao understand that instant that Yoh's condition is in critical situation.

"Okay, I will bring you to the base, stay awake as long as you can." Hao said urgently, after Yoh gave him a small nod, Hao lifted Yoh carefully and fly to the base direction.

* * *

"Che, he's ignoring the call." Ren grumble as he pace around in the front yard.

"The correct one is he forgot to bring his phone." Anna said as she walk over to the front door, "Why did he go so suddenly?".

"As if I know, he looked so pale when he ran out, and he has gone for 10 minutes now." Ren answered impatiently, he looked up at the sky, hoping that Hao will be back soon.

Anna sighed softly, "Let's wait inside." She suggested, "We don't know when he will be back, you will get sick if you wait outside this late in the night".

Ren stopped pacing and nodded in defeat, he know that Anna is right, if he get sick, he won't be able to search tomorrow, he sighed and walk over to Anna's place.

There's a thump sound and when he and Anna turned to see what was that, a figure ran passed them. They blinked and turned back to the base, 'Hao!" they exclaimed and run after him.

"Hao, what's wrong?!" Ren asked in panic, afraid if his friends hurt somehow.

"Where's Faust?!" Hao yelled as he run to the health quarter.

"He went to the underground garden with Eliza." Anna answered in more calmer voice, but she is actually anxious, wondering if the Aerial's Prince injured during his flight.

"Get him to the operating room, **_now_**!" he yelled without looking back.

Ren hummed and take a sharp turn, he ran to find Faust, glad that he didn't move to another place yet. "Faust, Hao need you in the operating room immediately!" he informed urgently.

* * *

Hao lay Yoh down on the operating bed gently, he turned Yoh so that he lying on his left side. He heard Anna gasped, "What happened to Yoh?" she asked in worry.

"Got shot." Hao answered as he take a scissor to cut Yoh's mantle, "Yoh, can you hear me?" Yoh moaned as his answer, "Can you take in your tail? I need to cut the mantle, and remove your hand too." Hao said softly as he press his hand to Yoh's forehead, _hot_, he thought grimly.

Yoh didn't answer him, but a second later, his cat's body parts disappeared into his body. Hao help Yoh to move his hand from his wound, flinching when Yoh winced and groaned. "Sorry." He whispered and work on his mantle.

"What's wro-" he heard Faust started to ask but stopped in the middle, "Move, I will handle the rest." Hao move aside, kneeling beside Yoh then took his hand with both hands and squeeze it slightly.

_Please don't die, please don't let him die_, Hao silently sent a prayer to whoever Gods who hear him.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review XDDD

* * *

Next Chapter : "What's gotten into me this time?"


	15. 15 Recover

Chapter 15

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Recover**

* * *

Hao focused on Yoh's face through the whole operation process, he refused to leave Yoh's side, even when the operation Faust said that Yoh will be alright. How can he leave? Yoh is the only person he trust the most, the only person he depend on, and the only brother he has. There's no way he will leave Yoh's side, he won't leave Yoh's side when he was healthy, he definitely won't leave Yoh's side when he is this sick.

"Hao, it's midnight, you need to sleep." Eliza said softly as she pat his shoulder.

"I will sleep here." Hao said tonelessly, he laid his head on Yoh's bed, his right hand still holding Yoh's left hand when he give in to dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Priestess." Opacho called a blond haired woman with a big grin, "Do you think it's the time?".

The Priestess looked up from her book, she smiled at the small girl, "A little bit more, Opacho, then I will send Lyserg to fetch them." She said with motherly tone.

"Yay!" Opacho exclaimed happily, "Opacho can't wait to meet them!".

* * *

Hao moaned when he felt someone squeezing his right hand, _who is it? I don't remember holding someone hand except. . ._ Hao's eyes shot open and he sat up, "Yoh?" he asked in surprise. His eyes widened when he sees Yoh's eyes open and he smiled warmly at Hao, "Wait, I will get you some water and call Faust".

Hao released his hold and walk to the cupboard beside the refrigerator, he takes out a bottle of water and walk back to Yoh. "I will get Faust now." He said after he helped Yoh drink, he smiled softly, "Wait for me, okay?".

"Yeah." Yoh answered weakly, "Thank you, and-" he stop to cough a bit, "Can you asked Tamao, the cook, to make me some porridge?".

Hao nod, "Okay." He answered shortly and run to find Faust in his bedroom.

"Faust." Hao knocked the door, there's no answer, so he tried louder, "Faust?" he knocked, no, hit the door a few times.

"Yes?" Faust's sleepy voice answered, "What is it?".

"Yoh is awake." Hao answered shortly, "Please check him." Then he walk away to the kitchen. The cook has room beside the kitches, so if they need to eat at midnight, the cook can work immediately.

Hao knocked the door, the door opened and revealing White Halfeline girl with pink hair, "Yes?" she asked timidly.

"Are you Tamao the Cook?" Hao asked for confirmation, the girl nod slowly, "Yoh is awake now, he want you to make him some porridge".

Her eyes widened, "Leader is awake?" She asked in excitement and relief, Hao nod and smile at her. Tamao blushed and looked at the ground, "I, I will make it right away, you can go back to the Leader, he will need you".

"Thank you." Hao answered with a big grin, happy that he can go back to Yoh's side, "Can you make two portion? I would like to eat some too".

"Y, yes." Tamao said with red face, she looked at the ground and walk to the kitchen, she stopped and turned to face Hao, "I w, will bring the porridge to the health quarter in half an hour or so".

Hao nodded and ran back to the health quarter, "How is he?" he asked Faust with hopeful eyes.

Faust smiled, "Yoh is only need some rest, maybe two weeks and he can back to his room, he can start to work again after a month, more or less." He explained calmly with whispery voice, "I already gave him some painkillers, after he eats something, all he needs are rest".

Hao nod in understanding, "Thank you, Faust." Faust nod back and pat Hao's shoulder, then leave the health quarter without another word.

Hao sat beside Yoh, they stay silent for some time, simply enjoying each other company. Then Tamao entered with a tray of food, she handed the tray to Hao and left the room as quick as she came. Hao and Yoh eat in silence, not bothering to talk.

"How did you get that wound?" Hao break the silence in the end, he takes the empty bowl from Yoh and places them on the drawer beside the bed, "All of Revolt's members panicked and worried when they found out you were injured".

Yoh laughed sheepishly, "Well, as you already heard from Liliara, we got attacked. I threw a smoke bomb to covered the direction she took and to evaded the first shot from the Hunter of Justicer, Magna." Yoh coughed a few times, he drank the water before continue, "After that, I fight with Magna, I managed to killed him during the fight." He takes a deep breath, wincing slightly because of his wound, "Right after I killed Magna, I was shot by another Justicer, I was too focused on my fight so I didn't notice them, I threw a sleeping smoke bomb and ran at full speed using the remaining of my energy".

Hao nodded calmly, "After you are healed completely, I will train you, so that this incident won't happen again." He said with a sad smile, "I also want to be able to go on mission with you, I want to help you".

Yoh grinned, "Sure, the next time I go on mission, I will bring you along, you passed your fear already, right?" he responded cheerfully.

Hao nodded again, "They are all surprise of my improvement, I managed to change in term of days." He answered cheerfully, "I bet that in a month, I will be able to back to my usual self before I got caught".

Yoh nodded and lifted his hand, "I will wait then, Onii-chan." He whispered sleepily.

Hao clasp his hand with Yoh, his heart warm by the way Yoh called him big brother, "I will make it in time, definitely, Otouto." Hao answered confidently, causing Yoh to smile warmly at him, "Now, you need to sleep".

Yoh nodded and yawn, a few second later, his breathing become more calm, a hint that he has fall asleep already.

* * *

Bit by bit, Hao was getting his memories back, along with Yoh's steady recovery, Hao was recovering too. He remembered about his parents, his childhood, and his true personality. Hao become more responsible, more dependable, and he become the Second Leader in two weeks.

When Hao got all of his memories back, he lectured Mikihisa about how a King should never did something like he did. But he forgive his father after that, Since he understood that if Yoh was never thrown out then the Revolt would never of been born and they would suffer as slaves for eternity.

On the other hand, Yoh is still keep in touch with Manta and Lucifer for information, he also sent a letter to Jeanne that said he couldn't make a new mask or visiting them, saying that he is on vacation to relief some stress.

Yoh held the meeting in his room, but only with the second in commands, he told them what they need to do and ask for their opinions. He often go to take a look at the training room, aside from coming to monitoring the training, he also gave some advise to the trainers, but he mostly come to watch how Hao was training the members.

"Focus!" Hao yelled when Ren's attention distracted from the fight, "You will die if you lack focus in real fight!" he kicked Ren straight in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground with a yelp.

Ren groaned and rubbing his leg, "Sorry, I was thinking about Yoh." He said with a sigh.

Hao sighed too, "I know, he is not fully healed, but he said he need to go to the masquerade party tomorrow night." He agreed with Ren, but then glare at him, "Even so, you can't get distracted over it, when you fight, put that kind of thought at the back of your mind, only think about it after you win your fight".

Ren sweat-dropped, "You really have changed." He commented as he stand up, "I can see now that you really are Yoh's twin, your personality is similar".

Hao raised an eyebrow, "No, I'm not changed, I just revert back to my true self." He explained matter-of-factly, "When I was imprisoned, I subconsciously forget about everything and become an obedient brat in order to protect my sanity, or else, I will go insane because of the daily torture I received. And after I got my freedom back, it's hard for me to interact and trust other people because I don't want to experience the same thing again".

"Well, I'm glad that you can surpassed the trauma and freed your true self again." A new voice joining the conversation.

Hao turned and found Yoh standing on the doorway, "Yoh, you still need to rest." Hao said sternly.

"Don't worry, Faust said that I already healed completely." Yoh answered and walk over to Hao, "I received this news that Golden Justicer denied the existence of Revolt, so we will make another declaration in the masquerade party, you will come with me, Hao." Hao can see the the dangerous glint in Yoh's eyes when he said that, which caused shiver on Hao's spine. Then Yoh looked at Ren, "I will hold the meeting on the hall today, gather everyone".

_I'm sure Hao will be surprised when he know what I had planned for him_. Hao blinked when when he heard Yoh's voice even after Yoh had already outside the training room, Hao sighed in confusion, "What's gotten into me this time?" he whispered to himself.

"What?" Ren asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Remember when I told you how I found Yoh?" Hao asked slowly.

Ren nodded, "You said that you somehow entered Yoh's mind." He recalled.

Hao nodded back, "I dodn't know how that happened, and now I thought I heard Yoh's voice in my head even when Yoh is away." He explained with confused face.

"It's more like you gained the ability to hear Yoh's thoughts." A woman voice answered him.

"Luna." Hao bow to her, "What do you mean by that?".

"It's like you have the ability of a Telepath, but you can only hear Yoh's thoughts, maybe because you are his twin." Luna explained calmly with a kind smile.

Hao still doesn't understand, so he only give a small bow and excuse himself.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "You don't mean. . . I have to go there wearing **_that_**?!"


	16. 16 Masquerade Party

Chapter 16

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Masquerade Party**

* * *

"Good Day everyone!" Yoh yelled enthusiastically as he entered the meeting hall.

"Good Day, Leader!" He got the answer, but it seems that everyone else is more enthusiasm than Yoh.

Yoh grinned, "Well, I'm here to tell you our next mission." He said with authority, he went from easy going into serious in an instant, "I received the news that Golden Justicers denied Revolt existence, so I will make it that they won't be able to denied our existence anymore".

He nodded at Pirika, Pirika nodded back and turned the strategy board at them, "I have discussed the plan with Lilirara, we will attack them during the masquerade party. They gathered many people over there, all connected to the Generial, if we attack that time, then they can't say that Revolt is only a rumor." Yoh draw a few circle on the map, "This is the Angel Hall, and there are 4 entrances." Yoh turned to everyone, his face full of confidence, "We will attack from all the entrance, forcefully. We will not act like how we usually are, we will enter the Hall by force. Anna, Ren, Amidamaru, and Silva will lead the rest through each entrance".

The meeting hall exploded in agreement, Yoh grinned and divided the members by 4 and told them where they should attack.

"Where are you and Hao going to make your move?" Ren voicing his question.

Yoh smiled his predatory smile and marked the center of the Hall, "Here." He said shortly.

* * *

"Yoh, how am I going to enter the Hall?" Hao asked after they sat on their bed.

Yoh grinned again and walked to the closet and show a set of clothes.

Hao's eyes wide like a cat, "You don't mean. . . I have to go there wearing That?!" he exclaimed in horror but his face red, the answer he got only a simple nod.

* * *

Jeanne looking around with hopeful expression, "Say Marco, do you think the Mask Artist can make it in time?" she asked as she touch the new mask the Mask Artist gave her.

"I'm sure he will." Marco said with rather irritated expression.

Jeanne raised an eyebrow, "Why is it seems like you don't like him?" she asked curiously.

Marco bow to her, "I'm sorry, My Princess, but you are too close to him, he is not a good partner for you." He said respectfully.

Jeanne pout, "Marco, I will be the one to choose my future partner." She said, then her face become red, she press her palms on her face, "I'm sure Mask Artist is the best person in all the world, his body is well build and he is so skilled in fighting, and I'm sure his face is well looking too. But it doesn't matter whether he is good looking or not, but I already fall in love with him." she shake her head in embarrassment.

"Well, well." Jeanne blushed even more when she heard the voice, "Aren't you said it too loudly, Jeanne?".

"Mask Artist!" Jeanne called out happily as she turned around, but her smile disappeared when she saw who is it he come to the Angel Hall with, "Wh, Who is that girl?".

The said girl is wearing a matching red mask with the Mask Artist, her brown hair touching her waist, she is wearing a long black dress with purple ribbon on her chest, matching perfectly with the Mask Artist black tuxedo and purple rose shape brooch attached on the vest pocket. They both wearing an orange pendulum shape earring, the girl wear them on her left ear while the Mask Artist wear it on his right ear.

They both bowed to Jeanne, "She is Hana Kyoyama." the Mask Artist introduced her, "She is my girlfriend".

Jeanne take a step back out of shock, "Your. . . girlfriend?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, Princess Jeanne." The Mask Artist answered with a bright smile.

"I, I see." Jeanne said as she tried her best not to cry in front of them, "Um, please enjoy the party." She said with shaky voice as she gestured to the hall.

They bowed once again and walk gracefully passed her, once they out of sight, Jeanne can't hold her tears anymore, she run to the bathroom and cry.

* * *

"This is really embarrassing." Hao said as they at the food stand, "Why must I do this?".

Yoh chuckles, "Well, because we need to get you in, right?" Yoh said with a knowing smirk, "If you appear with usual clothing, they will know you right away, we don't have any choice".

"But wearing a dress?" Hao glare half-heartedly at Yoh, he take a glass of wine and drink it.

"Oh, Hana please, you look beautiful you know?" Yoh said calmly as he drink his wine, "Even Anna won't get as beautiful as you".

"I look exactly like mother." Hao murmured, "One day I want you to be the one wearing a dress, once this is finished, you have to go on a date with me and wearing a dress" he look at Yoh with blushed face.

"No problem with me, Hana." Yoh said casually as he observe everything around them, then he look at his brother, who is wearing a high class dress now, "May I have a round with you?" he offered his right hand.

Hao blushed again, "You have to pay back one day." He said softly with a sheepish smile and like how a girl normally act, he gracefully answered Yoh's inviting hand with his left hand, clasping them together as they walk to the center of the hall.

The part of their mission is to gather every attention in the hall, in order for them not to notice that the raid teams were approaching.

* * *

Anna is leading the first raid team, two of the Generals, Horo Horo and Macchi are with her, she is targeting the North entrance. "We wait here, after Yoh give us the signal, we will force our way to the Hall and freeing every slaves inside, we also will make our declaration." She said once again, to make sure every member understood their mission, after she received a nod from each of them, she send text to Yoh.

* * *

"I never think I will get promoted." Ren mumbled as he walk in fast pace toward the East entrance, "What do you think, Jun?".

"What I think is you gained his trust, I'm also surprised, seeing how you usually acted." Jun answered calmly as she looked at the entrance, "We are here all ready, text him".

"Yeah." Ren said with a smirk as he send a text message to Yoh.

* * *

"We are parting here." Amidamaru said to Silva as they arrived not to far from the Hall, they were told to take the King and Queen of Aerial, along with the member who can't fight, to a safe place first.

Silva nodded and part ways from his friend, Nichrome and the rest of their team headed for the South entrance, while Amidamaru, Luna and the rest of their team headed for the west entrance.

Once they are arrived, they send a text message to Yoh.

* * *

Yoh and Hao dance gracefully at the center of the hall, surrounding by uncountable other high classed people, but the others leaving a big space for them. On the rear of the hall, many slaves of the invited people are all waiting, but there's some of the invited people who dance with their slaves.

Following the rhythm of the background song, Yoh and Hao forgetting about the rest of the world and dance for their heart content, they finished their dance at the same time as the background song ended. They stand across each other and stare at each eyes, even with the mask, they can't hide their identical eyes.

They smiles at each other, still forgetting about the rest of the world, "I never knew you can dance very well, Hana." Yoh said with satisfied tone.

"I was only adapted my moves with you." Hao answered softly, then the Hall explode with cheers.

"Kiss!" The cheers said, causing both of them to blushed.

Hao looked at the others with startled expression, then he look at Yoh to asked for help. Yoh, on the other hand, looking straight at the platform where Jeanne and Marco watching them with calm expression, then he look at Hao. "It can't hurt, right?" he whispered to his brother who is wearing a dress, without waiting for answer, Yoh make his way and kiss him.

Hao froze when Yoh suddenly kissed him, he didn't have a chance to respond or protest though, Yoh already pulled away on his own and take Hao's right hand with his left hand. Hao want to asked what is it Yoh want to do, but he got the answer right away when all the four entrances explode at the same time, literally.

Yoh winked at him, Hao smirk and nod, the others already start their attack.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please your review XDDD

* * *

Next Chapter : "You really have great influence, huh."


	17. 17 Yoh The Mask Artist

Chapter 17

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Yoh The Mask Artist**

* * *

The entire Hall in in chaos, the people are running around in panic, Justicers are surrounding Jeanne, wanting to protect her. In the midst of the chaos, only two who are still calm, Yoh and Hao, because they knows what caused the explosion.

After the smoke disappeared, 4 people stand in the middle of the 4 ruined entrances in the second floor. "We are Revolt!" Anna shrieked with confident.

"We are organization that work for the freedom of the slaves!" Amidamaru said as more people appeared behind them, his wings unfurl and his eyes filled with determination.

"Those who wish for the same thing to happen, join us!" Ren yelled with eyes full of anger, "We will bring peace back to the world!".

"You who are enslaved! Now is your choice to be free! Join Revolt!" Silva yelled to all the slaves, who are now moving in agitation.

Then they the slaves started to run to the second floor, a few stay and looked at their Masters, that Masters still torn between joining Revolt or stay with Justicers.

Yoh squeezed Hao's hand, then they run together to Anna's direction, "Mask Artist!" Jeanne shrieked when they get beside Anna, causing the hall to fall in silence, Yoh turned and looked at Princess of Golden Justicers, "What do you think you are doing?! They are criminals!".

"In my opinion, you are the criminal." Yoh answered calmly, he didn't raised his voice, but since the hall in in dead silent, his voice reach every people present at the Hall, "You said you are people who brings justice to the world, but all you do are enslaved them, colonize the world to suit your taste." Yoh then turned to look at the audience, "Even normal human and Halfeline have friends among Windy and Esper, don't you agree?".

At the hint, Hao take out his wings, showing them that the famous Mask Artist is in good term with a Windy. Of course, their reaction is gasped in shock, "It's true that Windy and Esper have something more than normal human, Halfeline is the same, but at the core, our soul are the same, we are all human beings." Hao said to them, then he look at Jeanne, "We didn't deserve to be enslaved, but we deserve to live in peace together with every other species, together with normal humans".

Slowly, but surely, people started to run to join with Revolt, many of them are people who their slaves stay behind with them when the rest of slaves were joining Revolt. "Shoot those criminals!" Marco yelled to the member of Golden Justicers.

"We won't let that happen!" Luna and Jun yelled and make a psychic barrier, protecting them all from the bullets.

When there's no one run to them again, Anna and Ren threw a bunch of smoke bombs, "Retreat!" They yelled when the smoke taking effect.

They ran nonstop until they got passed Generial to the wide empty park of Aerial, "Everyone, make a circle around all the new members!" Amidamaru commanded, which complied by the members right away, forming a big circle to look at the surrounding.

They decided to rest for awhile, since it's exhausting to run all the way from Generial to Aerial, and they are waiting for Ren's family Helicopters to fetch them. "I never expected that we will . . .gained this much new members." Anna said as she catching her breath.

"Me too." Ren agreed, "There are more than 10 nobles from Generial and 50 other slaves." He said as his eyes counting the number of new members.

Macchi make a thumb-up gesture, "You really have a great influence, huh." she said with a grin towards Yoh, who is one of two who has not ran out of breath.

"Thanks to all my hard work, and the fame of being Goldva's heir." Yoh said cheerfully, grinning back at her.

"But, who is the girl?" Anna stared at the girl beside Yoh.

"Well, Anna." Yoh said with an extremely big grin, "You knows him very well, you know?" he winked at her and look at Hao.

"Isn't she your cousin, Anna Kyoyama?" A voice asked as the person walk to them, he is one of the new members.

"No, Ryu, I don't have any cousin." Anna said with a frown.

"Well, it doesn't matter, I fall in love with you." Ryu said with confident he take out a bouquet of roses out of nowhere, "Please be my soul mate." He winked at Hao.

Yoh can't stand it anymore, he laugh uncontrollably, _oh my Goddess, last time my own father called me 'Father' and now a guy proposing my brother!_ Yoh laugh until his face is all red, "Oh, boy, it's just too funny." He said after he calmed down.

"What do you mean, Yoh?" Ren asked as he joined the conversation, "Just who is this girl to make you laugh when this guy proposed her?".

Hao sigh as Yoh try his best to restrain his laughter and removed his mask, "It's me." He said simply as he faced her.

"Oh my God!" Anna exclaimed in surprise while Ren gawking at him, "I always thought that you and Yoh are a beauty, but I never expected you to be this good wearing a dress!" her eyes wide as she looked at the female version of Hao.

"What?!" Ryu exclaimed in shock, "She is not a she, but a he?!" he turned pale and fainted.

Hao blushed as he glare at Yoh, "Thank you so much for making me feel this embarrassed, Yoh." He said sharply.

Yoh chuckle, "Oh, please, there's no need to be so embarrassed, I always forced to wear a dress often myself, it's fun to tricked people, you know?" he grinned and clear his throat, "Attention everyone!" he turned to face the new members. Yoh waited until they focus on him, "I want you to form 6 line vertically, these people will come and asked a few question, please answer them honestly." He told them calmly.

"Excuse me." One of the people raised his hand, "What's your relation with them, aren't you just a new member like us?".

Yoh smiled and removed his mask, "I'm Yoh Asakura, the second Prince of Aerial, but I don't know why I'm a Halfeline and not a Windy." He said as he take out his cat's body parts, "Nice to meet you everyone".

"Let's continue the talk later at the base, we have to use our time here as efficient as we can." Hao suggest.

Yoh nod, "Jun, Kanna, Luna, Pirika, Nichrome and Bason." He called out to the members of Revolt who are good at arranges data, "Do the usual!".

"Yes, Leader." They answered and started to work, they ask the new members name, address, and if they have any family members, then write them on a bunch of papers.

Luna take over the papers from the other 5 and handed them to Yoh, "Thank you." He said cheerfully, then many big helicopter landed on the park, "Now, let's get back to the base".

* * *

A green haired boy walk through a maze of forest to a big tree, but it's not an ordinary tree, the tree is only camouflage for an underground house. He opened the secret door and walk to a big room at the end of a long hallway, "You ask for me, Priestess?" he asked with a bow.

"Yes, Lyserg." The Priestess answered with a warm smile, "The time has come, tomorrow morning, I want you to go to the Revolt's base and tell them I want Yoh and Hao to come here. The time has come for them to awaken their true potential, and I as the Priestess of the Naturial will guide them".

"I understand, I will take my leave on early morning." Lyserg said calmly and bow respectfully again, "Is there anything else you want me to do, Priestess?".

"No, you may take your rest, Lyserg." The Priestess said warmly, Lyserg bow again and leave the room.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "Nice to meet you, my name is Lyserg Diethel."


	18. 18 The Forgotten Clan, Naturial

Chapter 18

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**The Forgotten Clan, Naturial**

* * *

Yoh woke up in the middle of the night, somehow his ears, claws and tail felt itchy, _something is about to happen_, he thought anxiously. He remember he take in his cat's body parts before he and Hao went to sleep, since they like to appear to be the same like normal twin, but when he awoke he found his cat's body parts are out of his body, not to mention they feel itchy.

Yoh get out of the bed slowly, he shook his head to try and make the itchy disappear, he sigh when he didn't success. "You feel it too?" Yoh nearly jump when Hao's voice rang in the silent room.

"You too?" Yoh asked in dismay, to have both of them feel for the same thing mean he is not wrong.

"My wings are out of their own and felt itchy, like there's something different in the air." Hao answered with a nod, his eyes mirroring the anxiety in Yoh's eyes.

"Something is about to happen that concerning us." Yoh said as he looked at the midnight sky, "I feel anxious and excited at the same time, I don't know why though".

"Me too." Hao said as he take hold of one of Yoh's hand, "But, it's better if we go back to sleep, we need to be healthy and fit in order to know what is this feeling about".

"You are right." Yoh agreed and lay back down on the bed, "Good night, Onii-chan".

"Good night, Otouto." Hao replied as he move closer to Yoh.

* * *

"Leader!" Yoh moaned when his room's door knocked and a male voice yelled from the other side of the door, "Leader! Please wake up!".

"Just when I finally able to sleep." Yoh mumble in annoyance, he didn't get back to sleep since he woke up in midnight, and just when he slipped to slumber . . . Yoh sighed as he shake Hao gently, "What is it, Horokeu Usui?" his irritation showed clearly in his voice.

"There's this strange boy that asking for your attendance, both of you." Horo Horo answered from behind the door with a low voice, naturally noticed that Yoh is in bad mood.

"Tell him to wait in the guest room, we will be there in a few minutes." Hao answered calmly, his hand covering Yoh's mouth when he wanted to snapped at Horo Horo, "Calm down, Yoh, maybe this is what we felt before".

Yoh glared at the floor for a short while then sighed and nodded, "You are right, let's get dressed." Yoh agreed as he managed to control his mood.

Yoh and Hao walked to the guest room, even from afar they can see people crowding the grust room, as soon as they spotted the two leaders, they backed away to let them enter.

"Why don't you tell us your intention already?" Yoh smiled to himself when he heard Ren's irritated question, sometimes Ren is a bit overprotective towards his friends.

"I already told you that what I have to say must be said to the Twin Princes of Aerial directly, I won't say anything before the two come." Come the answer of the guest with a sweet tone.

"Then you can say it now that we are here." Yoh interrupted before Ren snapped at the green haired boy, "I'm the first Leader of Revolt, Yoh Asakura and here is my brother, the second Leader of Revolt, Hao Asakura".

The green haired boy turned to face them and bowed politely, "My name is Lyserg Diethel, nice to meet you." He said with a friendly smile, "I'm here to deliver you the message of The Priestess of Naturial".

* * *

Asanoha stood to greet her invited guests, "Welcome to the Secret Village, Hao and Yoh. I'm Asanoha, The Priestess of Naturial." She said with motherly tone, "I'm surprised that you are willing to come".

Yoh and Hao smiled at her, "Pleased to meet you, Asanoha-sama." They said with a bow, "We come here in answer for your offer, thank you for your kindness".

"No, it's alright, I only do as my destiny to guide you, Chosen Kings." Asanoha said with a kind smile, her eyes soft and her voice make everyone who hear her relax and calm, "First of all, Lyserg, have you explained about us to them?".

"Actually, Priestess, I was surprised that the Second King know about us before I even explain anything." Lyserg commented behind them.

_Yoh ears twitched, "Oh, __**The**__ Priestess of Naturial, Asanoha-sama?" he asked curiously, "I was searching for the Forgotten Clan these past 3 years, I'm surprised that The Priestess herself decided to contact us"._

_Lyserg blinked rapidly, "No, I'm the surprised one here, Naturial called The Forgotten Clan because no one remember our existence anymore, how do you know about us and our Priestess name?" he asked in surprise._

_Yoh chuckled at that, "I'm different than most people, I have many connection over the continent and like to learned about History, therefore I have more information than other people." Yoh explained, "And after the Hunt and announced slavery, I always search for those who will be any help to bring down Golden Justicers, and The Forgotten Clan, Naturial come to my mind." Yoh gesture for Lyserg to take a seat, "What is it that she want you to tell us?"._

_"Wait, Yoh." Hao interrupted, "What is this the Forgotten Clan you are talking about?"._

_Yoh grinning sheepishly, "Oh, I forgot that no one knew about them." Yoh scratch the back of his head, "Well, The Forgotten Clan was once known as Naturial people, they are one of the founders of the world, they have power to manipulate Nature up to a certain level using natural magic from their body. The Priestess is always a woman who able to manipulate Spirit, Wind and Water elemental and she is the strongest among all Naturial people. And even if not as strong as the Priestess, Naturial people are able to manipulate one element for each person, the elements they can control are Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Wood, and Spirit. Because of this ability, Naturial viewed as dangerous clan. They gathered all Naturial from all around the world and decided to hide from the world, so that their power won't be use for bad purpose and to prevent people to attack them"._

_Lyserg stare at Yoh with open mouth, "W, wow, you know much about us." He said in shock and amazement, "Yes, because we hide ourselves, people started to think that we are go extinct, and no one remember Naturial anymore so we are called the Forgotten Clan now"._

_Hao hummed, "I see." He commented, "Then, please tell us what is it The Priestess's message is"._

_Lyserg cleared his throat, "Um, first of all, I have to tell you about The Chosen Kings." He started, "We, Naturial, believe about the existence of people who will born are the ones who bring the balance back to the world, they are known as The Chosen Kings"._

_"I assume you want to tell us that Hao and I are this Chosen Kings?" Yoh asked calmly, "I once read about them in one of old scroll, they are always two people with strong bond with each others, and most of them usually twins"._

_"Yes." Lyserg nod solemnly, "They are born during the times when the balance of the world disturbed, some of them are siblings, and some are twins, but the most often are twins. The Chosen Kings born with physical and mental above average, and seeing what you can do, The Priestess believes that you are the Chosen Kings this time"._

_Hao and Yoh nodded, they didn't think much about this, whether they are Chosen Kings or not, they will achieved their goal with their own power. "The Priestess wanted you two to come to our place and to train under the Priestess and the people she chooses." Lyserg continued, "It's The Priestess duty to awaken your true potential, but she can't leave the place, so you are the ones who will have to come to our place"._

_"What do you think, Yoh?" Hao asked for Yoh's opinion, since the younger of the two often is the wiser._

_"I thinks than we should go, it's true that we are already strong, but I noticed the fact that we are not at our best yet, and if the Priestess wants to train us, we should accept." Yoh answered with a rare serious face, "As I said, I was searching for her all this time, there's no way I would ignore this invitation"._

"I see." Asanoha commented after she heard what had happened, "I didn't expect that you have this much knowledge about what people normally don't know".

Yoh grinning widely, "Since I like to learned about history, without knowing about the past, people often repeat the same mistake, I don't want something like that happen." He explained cheerfully.

Asanoha smile back at him, "Wise one, Second King." She said with respect, "Then I suppose you need rest before you start your training tomorrow morning, during your stay here, I want you to turn off all your technology device, told your companions back at the Revolt's base about it as soon as you get to your house here." She looked at the small African girl beside her, "Opacho, guide them to their house here".

"Yes, Priestess." The girl answered cheerfully, she looked at Hao and Yoh with big eyes full of excitement, "Please follow me".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim ; Please Review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter, "Does that mean we have to face Death?"


	19. 19 The Test, part 1

Chapter 19

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

'_Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

_**Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone**_

* * *

**The Test, part 1**

* * *

Yoh woke up because a few knocks on the door and was feeling confused, for a moment he couldn't remember why his room change all of the sudden, then he remembered the event the day before, _oh, right, we are in the Secret Village now_. Yoh yawned and sat up, he turned to look at his brother, a smile formed on his lips when he saw the peaceful face of Hao sleeping beside him.

"Nii-chan." Yoh shook Hao's arm gently, Hao only moaned softly, "Wake up, Nii-chan, we have training today." Yoh said cheerfully as he continued to shake Hao. Hao moaned again and hide his head under his blanket, "Moo, Nii-chan." Yoh pouted, this is the first time Hao is so hard to waken up, "Wake up".

With a sigh, Hao sat up from their bed, "Can't we sleep a little bit more?" he asked with puppy eyes to Yoh.

Yoh chuckled and shook his head, "No, Nii-chan, we have training and we are not at the base." He answered cheerfully, "Now, the faster we finished our training, the faster we will be able to defeat Golden Justicers".

Hao frowned but nodded, "Okay." He sighed, "I really want to sleep more, the air around here is so good." He nearly pout at that.

Yoh smiled in agreement, "Because we are above ground, the base is below ground, and you are a Windy, a bird like above ground more than below ground after all." He said as he get out of the bed and get dressed immediately.

Hao smiled at Yoh, "You really are good with words." He praised his brother and get dressed himself.

Once they are outside, they are welcomed by the villagers. There are a few who stand s few step ahead from the others, they are Asanoha, Opacho, Lyserg, a man with the same hair as Lyserg, a woman with short light brown hair and a short man with long black hair and black skin.

"Good morning, Hao and Yoh." Asanoha greeted them with a welcoming smile, "As you may already have guessed, the ones on the front line will be your teacher. Aside from me, Opacho and Lyserg, these three will help you as best as they can." The three bow after her words, "The man with green hair is Lyserg's father, Liam Diethel".

"Nice to meet you." Liam said with a fatherly smile.

"The woman with short light brown hair is Meene." Asanoha continued, Meene bowed again, "The man beside her is Pascal Avaf".

"You can call me Avaf." The man said in reply.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Yoh." Yoh said with a grin and bowed to them, "The one beside me is Hao." Hao bowed as well.

"First training will be with me, the training will require for you to enter the Realm of Spirit." Asanoha said calmly, but the other tense when anticipating what the two reaction will be.

Hao and Yoh looked at each other and blinked a few times then turned back to looked at Asanoha, "Does that mean we have to face Death?" they asked together curiously.

Everyone lose their balance except for Asanoha and Opacho who are giggling cheerfully, "The Two Kings are so carefree!" Opacho chirped happily.

"And here we were expected you to be angry and call The Priestess telling nonsense." Avaf murmured to himself.

Yoh grinned, "Well, we already know that The Priestess have affinity with Spirit, so we guessed that she must have something to do in that realm for us if she said that she will trained us personally." He explained cheerfully, "So, what should we do?" Yoh looked at Asanoha expectantly.

Asanoha smiled at him and told them to follow her, they arrived at a large stone at the center of the Secret Village. "I will send your spirit to the Realm of Spirit, once you arrived, you have to decided where to go yourself. This is a test of whether the two of you are the real Kings or not, but if you fail this test, you will die." She turned to face Hao and Yoh, "Will you still do it?" her gentle eyes turned serious.

Hao looked at Yoh in worry, he knows that what he fear is something stupid, but when he thought that if he lose Yoh again, then he will lose his freedom and sanity. Yoh was the one who save him, and without Yoh, Hao fear that he will once again become like what he was when he was in possession of Jeanne. But, if he choose not to do this test, he won't be able to win the fight with Justicers, and many more will be suffered fot that.

Yoh, on the other hand, looked at the morning sky with thoughtful eyes. He need the training to win the fight, and if he can't win the fight, then all the efforts all this time will be in vain. _There's no other choice then_, he had to do this training and win the fight, so that all this slavery nonsense will be put to an end. _But_, he thought as he looked at Hao, _What if I lose him again?_ He can't help but feel scared at the thought of separated again after being separated for 13 years long in the past.

Their eyes met, as if they can communicate with each other through their eyes, their fear disappeared and replaced by trust towards each other, they smiled an identical smile, "Daijoubu datte, nantoka naru (It's alright, everything will work out in the end)." They said together and turned to face The Priestess with determination in their eyes, "We will take the test".

Asanoha smiled and nodded, "Then, please lie down on the altar, your body need to stay together and need to be in the place where there is a strong spiritual energy, the altar is the place where the spiritual energy is centered in this village." She explained calmly.

Hao and Yoh looked at each other again and nodded their head, they walk closer to the altar and lie down carefully. "Good, now, close your eyes and calm your mind." They closed their eyes and trying to calm their mind, actually, Hao is the one who is trying because Yoh's mind already calm from the second they decided to take the test. Hao panicked when he heard Yoh's breath become too soft until he nearly can't hear it, he begin to think negative thinking, but he had decided to trust Yoh, to believed that Yoh will success the test, so he need to calm and face his test and success. After inhaled some deep breath, Hao managed to calmed his mind and felt like his body is so light, too light and he noticed that his breathing become softer and softer at every second.

* * *

_Is this the Realm of Spirit? _Yoh thought as he looked around, he can't see anything beside darkness and the land he standing at. He looked at his hand, _huh? Strange that my body isn't transparent_, from what he understand, he should be a spirit now.

Where should he go now? All he can see is darkness and darkness to no end, and he can only see the ground for about 1 meter around him, in other world, he nearly can't see anything so it's hard to see where to go.

[_I will send your spirit to the Realm of Spirit, once you arrived, you have to decided where to go yourself._]

_Decide where to go by myself, huh?_ Yoh thought as he remembered Asanoha's words, he looked around, _but where is Hao? . . . Huh?_ Yoh blinked, he is sure he opened his mouth to speak just now, why was he unable to heard his voice? Is he gone deaf? No, it's mostly because he can't make any voice, something in this Realm of Spirit must be the cause, or it's the part of the test.

_**YOH!**_

Yoh's eyes widened, is he just imagining it? But he felt as if Hao screamed his name in fear, is he get in trouble? Is he alright? Yoh frowned, he hate it when he is panicking, so he decided to take a deep breath and closed his eyes then exhale slowly. He once read about how twins always connected to each other and have bond with each other, if that's true, he should be able to find Hao somehow.

_**That's right, you are able to find him if you want, but not before you win against me. **_Yoh's eyes shot open and he come face to face with a boy that looked just like him, complete with his cat's body parts, but the one in front of him has insanity in his eyes.

Yoh gasped, he know very well that look, it's what he saw on his own reflection when he thought about how Magna killed Chocolove in front of his eyes and how he hate himself for unable to protect the boy. _**Who are you?**_ Yoh frowned, _**Why are you looked like me?**_

_**Why? Oh, that's simple. I'm you, I'm a part of you that you despise the most about yourself. If you want to started searching for Hao, our twin, you have to win against me and killed me.**_ The one in front of him told him without opening his mouth, he smiled with a dangerous and insane look in his eyes and without another word, he attacked Yoh.

* * *

_This place. . ._ Hao looked around in worry, he is in a place that looked so much like his prison room during his time as Jeanne's slave. Why is he here? Isn't he supposed to be in the Realm of Spirit?

Everything that happened during that time flooding him mind, memories he tried to forget come rushing back from the depth of his consciousness. Hao shook his head and closed his eyes, he want to forget all that, he doesn't want to remember those days when he had to endure all the nightmare. But the memories won't stop invading his mind, he felt fear engulfed him, he want to forget them, those days were nightmare to him and he desperately want to forget those experiences.

_**YOH!**_ He screamed in fear, but he noticed that there's no voice coming out from his mouth, _what happened here? Why all this happened?_

Then something changed, he felt like is with someone else, and just when he opened his eyes and turned to his side in hope that it's Yoh, he come face to face with himself.

Hao froze, the 'Hao' in front of him full of scar and his eyes dull of hopelessness. _**Why?**_ He thought in shock, fear, and confusion.

_**What is why? **_The 'Hao' in front of him asked without opening his mouth.

_**Who are you? Why are you looked like the me in the past? **_Hao asked silently, his body trembled as the memories keep rushing back to him.

_**I'm you, the one part you hate the most, the one from the day of your nightmare with Jeanne**_. The other boy answered calmly, his voice lack of emotion and his eyes looked as if he is not seeing a thing.

_**Why are you here in front of me if you are a part of me? Where is Yoh?**_ Hao shut his eyes closed again, he doesn't want to see his hopeless self.

_**Yeah, I'm hopeless, am I not? **_The other him asked tonelessly, _**You want to know where Yoh is, right?**_ Hao nodded without opening his eyes, _**Fight me then, if you want to find Yoh, fight me and kill me, and you will know what to do to find Yoh**_.

Hao's eyes shot open, _**kill you?**_ He asked in disbelief, _**but you are me, right? If I killed you, then it's the same like I killed myself!**_ He protested weakly, he take a peek a bit, and what he saw was the smirk on the other face.

_**Well, if you don't want to, I can just killed you, and for your information, if you die here, then your body will die too**_. The other told him calmly and his eyes sparked with insanity, then without any warning, he attacked Hao.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review (winked)

* * *

Next Chapter : _**You pass your test, don't forget this lesson, good bye**_**_  
_**


	20. 20 The Test, part 2

Chapter 20

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**The Test, part 2**

* * *

Yoh jumped backward to avoided the claws of the other him, **_Stop this!_** he yelled in his thought, **_why must I fight you?!_** He move aside to make some distance.

**_Because if you are not, you will die_**. Yoh thought he had make some distance, but the other moved so fast that he get behind Yoh in a second, **_in this test, there's only you kill me or I kill you_**, he then kicked Yoh hard in the back, throwing him forward a few meters away.

Yoh spun in the air and landed gracefully then lunged at the other him, **_Fine_.** He sighed to calmed his mind, he had to get back to Hao immediately, Hao need him, **_Then I will just kill you, even if that's mean I killed a part of myself, as long as I manage to survive this and able to get back to Hao, I will_**.

The other smirked, **_Why are you wanting to get out until willing to lost part of yourself for him and not for yourself?_** he asked mockingly, **_In this world, the most important is yourself, other people are beneath us since we are the Chosen King._**

**_I don't know that a part of myself can be this stupid._** Yoh snarled in anger, **_The world will be a better place if we care for the others more!_** he clawed at him, **_And Hao is very important to me! Even if I had to sacrificing myself to make sure he safe, then I will!_**. The other evaded his attacked and he moved his tail to whipped Yoh's ankle, Yoh jumped forward to avoided it and use his own tail to tied the other tail, he then kicked the other on the side.

**_You are the stupid one! A King have the authority of his people lives! If you sacrificing yourself, then who rule them?! Who make sure they do the way you please?!_** The other yelled in anger, he clawed at him from his place, for a sec, Yoh wondered why he attacked from that far distance, but then as he looked carefully, there's an air disturbance towards him. Yoh moved aside but not fast enough, his upper arm get sliced by the mysterious attack, **_If a King die, who rule his subjects?!_**

Yoh stared in shock at his wound for a moment, it felt like he got cut by wind, _but that's impossible . . . or is it?_ He then looked at the other him carefully, in a fight, he can't get himself eaten up by anger, if he attacked in anger, then he will leave to many opening for his enemy to attack. Then the other attacked from distance again, this time, Yoh managed to see the shape of the attack, it's some kind of wind blade.

**_It's true that without someone to control, people will often lose their way, but if the Ruler act as they please, it's just wrong_**. Yoh said calmly as he walked closer to his other self while avoiding his attack, **_but without their people, a King will be useless_**_._ Yoh stood in front of his other self, catching his hand in doing so, **_Sometimes there's something to be sacrificed for the sake of others, a king or not_**_._ Yoh smiled, **_I can't given myself to anger, right? That's why you taunting me from the start and want to make me angry, because if I'm angry, I will be hidden from the bright side of painful reality_**.

The other him smiled and nodded, he then looked aside, when Yoh looked at the direction, he find himself looking at the memory of the past, but not fully from his memory.

_ It was a year after he build Revolt, Chocolove was one of the former member, he was actually a criminal from generial and because he was a Level 6 Psychokino and Telepath, he was viewed as a really dangerous person who was need to be killed. Yoh was working together with Chocolove to freed Nichrome, a Halfeline from noble family, and Ren. They got caught because Nichrome somehow has Esp power, maybe because from his bloodline and just awakened, Ren fought the Justicers that time since he's Nichrome best friend, that action causing him to be caught too._

_When Yoh managed to freed them, Magna came and attacked them, Chocolove tried to block his attack using his Psychic power, but Magna used ECM, so his power was useless and he got shot on his chest. Then many people from Justicers came in, "Leader! Get them out! I will hold them back!" Chocolove yelled as he take out his guns and shot the Justicers._

_Yoh helped to shot the enemy "But, Choco!" he yelled in panic seeing the blood coming out from his friend's chest._

_"Go! I'm screwed anyway! I can't last long!" Chocolove yelled as blood came out from his mouth, then a smoke bomb threw to the Justicers._

_"Hurry up this way!" A girl yelled from behind them, taking advantage from the smoke, they followed the girl out._

_"Macchi the Bomber? Why are you here?" Chocolove asked weakly as he tried his best to follow, but then another wave of Justicers came._

_"Ren! Get out of here! I will help Choco to hold them back a little longer! Get into the forest as fast as possible!" Yoh yelled and helped Chocolove to shot down the Justicers, the orange haired girl helped him._

_Ren seemed to be want to protest, but Macchi yelled, "Just hurry up! We will get out after you are safe!" Ren can only nodded and he and Nichrome get out of the base, "Ck, I was coming here to help Lucifer stole some information and here I found Chocolove dying." She mumbled as she continued to shot the enemies, a tear drop downed her cheek._

_Chocolove laughed a bit, "Macchi, would you like to work together with Revolt? The Leader is the boy beside you." His voice weakened even more, "Please get him out, I love you, my girl"._

_Macchi sobbed but nodded, "I will make sure your death will not in vain, I will help Revolt to bring down Golden Justicers." She whispered in tears, "Please rest in peace." Then she dragged Yoh away._

_When they are outside though, Magna already outside and nearly shot Macchi, but Yoh used his unusually high speed to get Macchi out of the way and shot Magna's waist, when they near the forest, the Justicers already out of the base, Macchi threw a sleeping smoke bomb to them and entered the forest immediately._

**_If that time, Choco didn't stay behind, I might get caught and Revolt will ruined._** Yoh said sadly, **_without the Leader, people will get astray, and without the people, a Leader will be useless_**. He turned back to the other him, **_I always furious when I thought about it, I hate myself for given myself to anger whenever I remembered about that event, and if I given myself to anger, it would be easy for my enemy to bring me down, then my people will get lost without my guide, they are still too hot blooded and unable to take decision wisely, only act according to their impulse_**_._

**_And with you understand this fact, you killed your weakness, your side that is so easy to anger and self-loathed because you are unable to save Chocolove. That side of you is me, and by understanding, I won't exist anymore_**_._ The other him said with a smile, **_You pass your test, don't forget this lesson, good bye_**_._ Then a blinding light forced Yoh to shut his eyes closed.

* * *

Hao shot the other him using his feathers even though his vision blurred by his tears, he hate his hopeless self, he want to forget those days of daily torture and murder. **_You can't kill me simply by attacking me!_** The other yelled, his face twisted in fury, **_Face me brat!_**

_What does he bean by face him? I already fight him so long!_ Hao thought desperately, he need to get out, and the only way is to kill that hopeless self of him, so he attacked him as he might, but the memories of those living nightmare invaded his head again and again.

_"You know Hao, I really hated myself in the past, after all, it's because of my cowardice that I lost someone important to me." A woman with long hair and Swan's wings unfurl as they bathing in the night wind._

_"Who is it that you lost, Mother?" Hao asked innocently, he was 3 at that time, so he didn't understand anything about life yet._

_"Someone with my blood in him." His mother answered sadly, "I really hate myself for being so weak, so coward, but then I realized something important"._

_"What is it, Mother?" Hao asked again._

_"Hao, I learned that even if it's my weak and coward self, it's still me, in order to be strong. What I should do is not to forget about that side of me, but to accept them to be a lesson, a lesson to not repeating the same mistake." She answered with a smile, "You can't throw away your weakness by forgetting them, but to accept that weakness as a part of you and turned that weakness to be your power"._

_That's . . . a memory from the past_, he looked behind at the other him,_ to rid myself of that weak side of me, that hopeless self of me, I can't just forget those horrible days of living nightmare. To forget is just simply running away, it's the same like he never change at all. To prevent himself from become like that again, I had to face that reality in order to be strong and not hopeless and weak anymore_. Hao stopped his fly and turned to the other him, he surprised to see the other smiled at him.

**_Finally, you build up a courage for yourself to face me_**. The other said warmly, but firmly, **_So, you won't run again? You will accept the fact that I'm also you and face that painful memories of the past?_**

Hao smiled and hugged the other him, **_I have to face my memories, not locking them, but to accept them so that I won't repeat the same mistake, so that I can become strong, at heart and at mind_**. He said softly, **_That's why you said to face you, since you are my painful memories, and by kill you, you mean to accept you so that I won't become hopeless and weak anymore, not at heart, since it's my heart, mind and spirit that is weak and felt hopeless_**_._

The other pat his back lightly, **_you past your test rather quickly, never try to forget me ever again, you have to face every memory you have and turned them into your power_**. He said calmly, **_Good bye, I hope you won't meet me again, since that would mean you had become weak at heart again_**_._ Then a blinding light engulfed him, as he closed his eyes to avoid getting blind, he remembered everything that happen in his lives, the memories he forget because of the torture he received from Jeanne, the memories of his childhood.

When he opened his eyes again, he come face to face with his twin, '_Yoh?'_ He asked in his mind.

_'Yeah, Hao.'_ Yoh also answered in his mind, _'Seems like we can communicate in our mind now'_.

Hao blinked and realized that they had come back in their body, which are still lying on the altar, and the sky is dark. _'It's night time, do you think we woke up when everyone is asleep? Since no one around us.'_ He asked Yoh silently.

_'Guess so.'_ Yoh answered with a smile, _'Let's get back to our room and sleep for real this time, my body is unusually sore'_.

Hao chuckled, _'Yeah, let's get some real sleep.'_ He agreed, _'I want to tell you this before we get up, I had remembered everything from my past'_.

_'Really? That's great.'_ Yoh grinned, _'Let's get back now, you can tell me more about it later, I'm sleepy and tired, bet you feel the same'_.

_'I don't know how long we had unconscious and in the spirit realm, but you are right, I'm tired and sleepy.'_ Hao slowly get out of the altar, he smiled at Yoh and hold out his hand. Yoh accept the hand and together they walked back to their borrowed house.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Review Please!

* * *

Next Chapter : "I see that you managed to passed your test."


	21. Experience is The Best Teacher

Chapter 21

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

'_Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[__Stands for voice from the past__]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

_**Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone**_

* * *

**Experience is The Best Teacher**

* * *

_"I see that you managed to passed your test." That was what Asanoha said when Hao and Yoh arrived at her house, "You will started your training right away, your first training will be with Meene"._

* * *

"Wow, that's close." Meene said with brilliant smile, "The sound nearly nonexistence, you are near to mastering the Shadow Step, after that we can train with Shadow Move." She claps her hands.

Hao and Yoh sighed softly, they had a bracelets with bells on their legs and need to walk on a row of floating stone on the river without making the bells ring, they also need to make sure their body as light as a feather or they will fell to the river, not to mention they had to do it in their human's form, "Thank you, Meene." They said together, but since they make the bell rang, they need to restart from the beginning.

They had been trained under Meene for three days now, they were always good at moving in silent so they are quick in the lesson. After their next try, they managed to walk across the river without a bell rings. "Good, now we will go to the forest, we will start with the Shadow Move." Meene clapped her hands together, "But first we need to eat luch first".

Yoh's face lit up, "Really?" he asked excitedly, "Good, because I'm really hungry now." He jumped back to where Meene wait from the other side from the river, "Let's go, Hao!" he grinned at Hao who walked at leisure pace to them.

"You really like to eat, aren't you." Hao smiled at Yoh fondly, after remembering his childhood memories, Hao change so much, no, more to reverting back to his original self. Yoh never mind it at all, however Hao acts, he is Yoh's older brother, there's nothing in the world can change that fact.

"You like to eat yourself, Onii-chan." Yoh grinned happily as he take Hao's hand and walk side by side to the village, Meene walked over to her own house while Hao and Yoh went to their own house. They all eat at their own house, only eat outside when there's a celebration or any other special occasions, "Nii-chan, you cook".

"Yes, yes, Little Master." Hao answered teasingly and began to cook their lunch.

Ren and Anna walking around the Variolle, seeing if there's some new news in the small town while buying groceries. Anna playing role as Ren's Slave again so that they won't looked suspicious, "Do you think they are doing good in their training?" Anna suddenly asked.

Ren raised an eyebrow, "They are quick in adapting in their surrounding, they will do just fine in their training." He sighed, "We need to train our people too, the new members still lacking battle skill".

"You are right." Anna huffed, "But, really. We were just make our declaration of war with Golden Justicers and now they are gone, why can't they wait until they finished what they need to do first?".

Ren chuckled, "Anna, they had gone for 5 days, why are you complaining now?" he asked with a smirk, "Don't tell me you have a crush with them?".

"Only with Hao." Anna answered casually, and the answer managed to make the Tao's eyes widened, "What? Never thought I will admit it?" She raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Ren smirk again, "Yeah, you are usually acting cold after all." He admitted, "But I wonder if their personality will change after they finished their training, normally people will change a bit".

Anna shrugged, "Even if they changed, they are still our two friends, it doesn't matter, we only need to get used with their new personality, that's all." She said nonchalantly and went into the market, Ren shook his head and followed after her.

"That's incredible." Meene gasped when Hao and Yoh managed to move without any sound and with lightness as light as feather in just one try, "Don't tell me you already mastering this one even before coming here?" She looked at the twins with amazement, it's takes more than a month for her other pupils to master the technique.

Hao smile a little, "I was in the possession of the Princess and had to fight everyday against many opponents in any level, I had to be able to move without sound and fast or I might die." He explained slowly, "And even before that I was fighting in the Combat Arena in Aerial, I can say that I'm quite good at move without sound".

Meene nodded, "How about you, Yoh?" She asked curiously.

Yoh grinned sheepishly as he scratch the back of his head, "How should I explain? Um, I thought it's mostly because I'm a mischievous type of a kid, I love to play pranks with people and they always get mat at me when they found out they get prank on, I always hide from them and when they nearly found me I would moved to another hiding place quietly without being found." He said cheerfully, "You can say that I'm used with the situation where I need to stay quiet or I will get in trouble, but I also trained myself after the hunt because I planned to get Goldva out of their hands".

"And then you formed Revolt, I bet that you are training so hard until you become the Leader." Hao added, but he raised an eyebrow when Yoh shook his head.

"No, I was chosen to be the Leader because they found me suitable to be a Leader and . . ." Yoh's grin turned wicked, "Just say that they are scared of me, I'm not someone to be underestimated after all".

Hao stared at Yoh with amusement as Meene take a step back, "King, you are scary when you are like that." Meene said in shock, "You have a dark side?".

Yoh nodded, "During the test, I met with my dark side, the one who will appear when I got angry. The test is for me not to get angry and maintain my composure or I might become a monster, like the one you see when I attacked Magna that time, Nii-chan." He looked at Hao, "But I won't become like that again. I understand my dark side and understand that I shouldn't giving myself in anger." He grinned mischievously, "But that doesn't mean I become weak, instead I was accept my dark side and use it to make me stronger, so make sure not to make me lose my now-more-bigger-patience".

Hao smirked then, "Don't think you are the only one that got stronger, if you let your guard down I might defeat you easily." He said cheerfully, then he looked at Meene, "What's next?".

"Next is I will teach you how to move at your fullest potential, it's important to be able to move in high speed, accuracy, agility and silent." Avaf said from behind Meene, he smiled at them and get to battle stance, "But I would like to have a spar for a bit and let Liam know your level." He looked at the green haired man who sat under a tree and observed them.

"I would like to know Hao's level first." Liam told him with a smile, "I heard he was a Champion before Justicers got him".

Hao nodded and get to battle stance, Yoh and Meene walked over to Liam and watch them with excited eyes. "Give me your fullest, First King." Avaf said and all of sudden he attacked.

Hao's eyes got sharper as he remembered the day during his capture, using the memory to make him more better at seeing Avaf battle skill. Then something caught his eyes, "Avaf, don't tell me you are not used with hand to hand combat?" he asked as he evaded Avaf's attack so easily.

Avaf grinned, "You are right, I'm more used with Arrow combat since I'm fast and accurate." He answered calmly and attack again.

"Then I can't give you your fullest or I might break your bone." Hao said as he catch Avaf's hand, "I'm sorry but I can't really show my skill if the opponent is not as strong." He smiled apologetically and kicked Avaf in the stomach, sending him flying backward a few meters.

Liam claps his hand, "You are right, I should know that Avaf can't get you fighting seriously." He said calmly as he walked to help Avaf, "Do you know who might be able to get you fight to your fullest?".

"I want to try!" Yoh exclaimed cheerfully, "I want to have a spar with Nii-chan, then maybe you can know our level." He smiled and get to Hao's front, "Fight seriously, Nii-chan, we don't know which one of us the stronger yet".

Hao smile, "Okay." He said and get to his battle stance, "You also need to get serious, Yoh".

They wait until Avaf and Liam get beside Meene before they attacked the other, Hao find himself amused that Yoh can easily matched his power and speed, Yoh on the other side get surprised that Hao is on his level, maybe because they are twins that they are able to get equally matched in many aspects.

Liam and Avaf stare at them with a shocked expression, "Oh, my. I don't think they would need any of our help, Avaf." Liam said as they watched the fight, the twins are as strong as a mad Grizzly and as fast as a Leopard.

"You are right." Avaf agreed, "I thought they won't get this fast, I bet they are trained so strictly in the past." He can see how Hao's miss fist destroyed one of the stone behind Yoh and how Yoh's quick kick can make an invisible air blade, "They had awaken their animal power to their fullest it seems, even without us to tech them".

"Experience taught them." Meene said calmly as she watched the fierce fight, "Hao had to fight in order to stay alive while Yoh fight to freed those who are enslaved, unconsciously they awaken their animal instinct to survive and succeed their goal".

In the end, Yoh and Hao's fight ended with Hao as the winner, "Don't get disappointed, Yoh, I have more experience than you." Hao said as he helped Yoh to get up, "I wonder if how old you were when you had your first fight".

"It's 9, after the hunt because I need to protect Anna and gathering members for Revolt, but I did some sports in school before that for two years, I also take apprenticeship under many teachers from Generial." Yoh answered, "As you know, I had connection with them, mostly because Goldva's job and Jeanne take a liking to me. In two years I managed to learned how to use various weapons and fighting styles, not in Masters level but average, then 4 years I spent to mastering them." Yoh shrugged, "I didn't thought that I will lose to you, but it seems you have more experiences and I just more weaker than you, I will win some other time though".

Hao smiled again, "I won't let you." He said playfully and looked at Liam, "So, how was it?".

Liam shook his head, "I will say there's no need for combat training from me, speed training from Avaf is not needed either." He said with a wide grin, "I will tell the Priestess about this, you can rest and start training tomorrow".

They nodded happily and have a race to their house.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Review Please XDDD


	22. Home

Chapter 22

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Home**

* * *

"Opacho still can see you." Opacho said with a shake head and a sigh, "It's already a week, Kings. You need to finished the training fast or your people will get in trouble with Justicers".

Hao and Yoh moaned in frustration, they are curently learning how to make themselves non visible using their Natural Ability like what Asanoha told them.

**Flashback**

_"Listen, Chosen Kings. Do you know why even though you are twin, one of you is Halfeline while the other is Windy?" Asanoha asked calmly with a smile._

_Yoh and Hao shook their head, "No, we never mind it very much." Yoh said._

_"We simply thought that it's because of our family gen." Added Hao._

_Asanoha nodded, "Yes, that is right. The mother of your mother's mother was a Halfeline while the father of your father father was a Windy, it's always like that, every Chosen Kings were always have that family structure." She explained seriously, "Chosen Kings have the ability of controling wind as their Natural Ability, they have that power because one of their family is Windy, and another Natural Ability is Spirit"._

_"Spirit?" Yoh asked with big eyes, "But how come? Only Naturial have that ability"._

_Asanoha nodded, "Yes, indeed, only Naturial have this ability, and even among us this is very rare." She admitted, "But, one of you is Halfeline and Halfeline is Cat, long ago, Cat was believed as a creature that escorted the spirit in this world to the next world, it's normal to assumed that Halfeline have similar ability. Your ancestor was a Halfeline, and as Chosen Kings, both of you have both Wind and Spirit Ability"._

_"Opacho and Lyserg will be the judge whether you can control this ability, but no one will teach you, this is what you have to do by yourself." Opacho said with a big smile._

**End of Flashback**

Opacho will judge whether Hao and Yoh can control their Wind to make themselves invisible from Opacho's eyes, it's easy for Hao and Yoh to hide from everyone else, but Opacho have the Ability of Wind herself, the strongest in the village aside from The Priestess, she can see right away is Hao and Yoh make a move. Opacho's test is for Hao and Yoh to make themselves invisible and get to Opacho's side without the girl find out or see them in the process, and they have to do it from half a mile away, and that is a very far distance considering they have to use their wind Ability nonstop.

_'How can we move without her seeing us? With other people, we can do it easily because we are used to do it, but Opacho can see us very clearly.'_ Yoh asked Hao.

_'It's not like I know the answer, Otouto . . .'_ Hao thought, _'. . . wait . . .'_

* * *

"Still visible, Opacho?" Lyserg asked as he walked to the small girl.

Opacho looked around, "There's a change in the Wind." She said, "They must have figured out that they can use Wind to make themselves invisible".

"So, they passed?" Lyserg asked with raised eyebrows.

"Opacho can't tell yet, not before they arrived here without Opacho see their movement." Opacho looked around, "They fast approach though . . ." Opacho then beamed, "Seems like they figured out Opacho's trick".

"Hee, already?" Lyserg asked in surprise, "Normally it takes more than a month to passed your trick".

"Because they are the Chosen Kings, they are more than normal." Opacho chirped, then yelped when a gust of wind circling them and Opacho lifted to the air.

"Caught you." Hao's playful voice rang, then the twins appeared out of nowhere.

"Hao was the one to figured out your trick." Yoh said with a grin.

"As a Windy, it's normal to know the basic of Wind power, to everyone else, we can easily hide is because they can't use Wind to detect our location, so it's easy for us to hide from their sight." Hao explained, "But since you have the Ability of Wind yourself, I figured that you use wind to detect our location, since we use Wind to make a distortion to hide ourselves from view, you can see our location from the wind itself".

"So, in order to get to you without being found out, we both make many wind circles to make you unable to see where we really are." Yoh continued, "So, we passed?".

Opacho giggled, "You both passed!" she chirped happily.

"Well, don't be happy yet, it will be harder to passed my test." Lyserg said calmly, "Rest for now, we will train tomorrow".

* * *

A week later . . .

"Manta-sama." A small boy looked up from his laptop to see his bodyguard, "We receive a rather shocking news, we received a video from our spy in Justicers".

"What's about video?" Manta asked as he received a CD from his bodyguard and entered the CD to his laptop, "This is from Mary?".

"It's a video about an event happened in Generial after the time Revolt make themselves known." His bodyguard answered seriously, "It's looked like we know now who is the real one in control of Generial".

Manta stared wide eyes at the video Mary got secretly, "Th, this is . . ." he stuttered, his face pale and his voice filled with horror.

* * *

"Ren! Ren!" Horo Horo yelled as he run from the dining room to the meeting room, "Ren! Is that true that Yoh and Hao will be back today?!" he asked in excitement.

Ren smirked, "Yes, they said that they had finished their training." The golden eyed Halfeline said calmly, but inside he is also excited, "We will make some feast tonight".

"Great!" Horo Horo exclaimed and ran to the cook immediately, "The Leaders will be back! We will have a feast tonight!" he yelled to everyone.

* * *

"Then, we will take our leave." Yoh said as he and Hao bowed respectfully to the villagers, "Thank you for everything".

Asanoha nodded and waved, "Take care on your way, always remember that once you lived with us, we will always family, come back here anytime you want." She said with a gentle smile.

Hao and Yoh smiled at them, nodded, and turned to leave.

"Say, Yoh." Hao said once they are outside the Secret Village.

"What is it, Nii-chan?" Yoh asked cheerfully.

Hao looked at the sky, "Do you mind to go home first? I want to go to somewhere else by myself." He looked at Yoh seriously.

"You sure?" Yoh asked as he take out his Cat body parts, Hao nodded, "Well, just don't come home too late, I'm sure everyone are making a feast for us".

Hao nodded and smile, "Don't worry, I will be alright." Yoh smiled back and run to the base. Hao smiled to himself and go to the Aerial direction.

* * *

"I'm home!" Yoh announced cheerfully.

"Welcome home Leader!" Everyone exclaimed joyfully.

"Eh? Where is Hao?" Keiko asked in confusion, "Don't tell me . . ." they began turned pale from the thought something happened to Hao, because the last time Yoh didn't come back with Lilirara, Yoh is injured.

Yoh laughed, "Nah, don't worry, don't worry." He said cheerfully, "We were separate ourselves on our way here, Hao want to go to somewhere else, I was also need to go to somewhere else before get back here".

"And what is it?" Ren asked sharply, "What if he get attacked on his way here?".

"If he get attacked then I will know, don't worry." Yoh answered calmly, "And the reason he go by himself must be the same as I, maybe none of you remember, but today is our birthday, so we go by ourselve to get each other gift".

Keiko gasped, "Oh My God! I totally forgot about my sons birthday!" she said in shock, her face fell, "I'm sorry, Yoh, even though I always remember every year".

"Don't worry." Yoh assured her, then looked around, "Uh, Lucifer members still not here yet? And where is Macchi?".

"Luchist said that it's better for their location to stay hidden for now, Macchi said that she need to get something from Luchist and Manta, she didn't tell us where to though." Anna answered, "Get in then, we already prepared a feast, only need to wait for Hao".

Yoh grinned, "Sure, let's get in." He agreed.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Sorry for the late update, I was very busy with my college. And I'm sorry if from now on I will unable to update many chapters in one day, I'm currently writing a novel, in hope that it can be published in my country. Thank you for your understanding, but know this, even if I'm working on my novel, it doesn't mean that I will abandon my FanFiction, I will only unable to update as often as before.

Luna : Okay, Please review, maybe she will update sooner if she receive many reviews! :p


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

Heavy rain pouring down that night, much to Hao's displeasure, in rain, his feather will get wet then causing him unable to fly. "This is why I dislike rain at night, I prefer to fly than walk in the night." He mumbled to himself, he already get what he want from Aerial, but in midway back to the base, rain fall so suddenly, it's just good that there's no thunder.

_Huh? _Hao blinked when he saw something in front of Yoh's old house, curious, Hao walked to the object. "W, wait . . ." Hao's eyes widened from what he saw, "What the hell is going on . . . ?".

* * *

Macchi pants heavily due to her run from Oyamada's Mansion in Generial straight to Zerial, not to mention how difficult it is to run in the middle of rain, _not good, I need to get to the base as fast as I can_, she thought desperately, _Leader will need this information, or what we are doing will led to destruction!_

* * *

Yoh's Cat ears twitched and he blinked his eyes many times, "What's wrong, Leader?" Ren asked sharply, catching that something happened.

Yoh looked up to the east, "I received a shock, disbelief and confusion from Hao, while I also sensed Macchi running toward us in a hurry." He mumbled to himself as he stood up from his chair and walked to the front door, the other, who noticed him, following him.

"Is something happened to Hao?" Mikihisa asked in worry.

Yoh shook his head, he can tell that Hao is uninjured. "Nothing's happened to Hao." He answered calmly, but the unusual seriousness coloring his voice, "Macchi is in unusual hurry though." He continued as he narrowed his eyes to Macchi's direction.

"Leader!" Macchi's voice rang from a quite distant, "Leader! Alert!" she continued while still running to them.

"Someone get her water." Yoh said in command, one of the kitchen's member nodded and leave, "All Generals and Second in Commands, get ready at the Meeting Room, the rest of you get back to the dining room, you can start the feast if you want".

They silently left to do what they ordered, Keiko wanted to stay, but Anna dragged her away. Macchi arrived not long after, "Leader!" She said breathlessly, "I bring a very important news!".

Yoh nodded, "Let's move to the meeting room, everyone have already there, Hao is still away but I can inform him later." He said as he turned around. Sometimes it's tiring for him to acted so seriously all the time, but in times of war like this, he had to.

Yoh and Macchi entered the meeting room and locked the door, Yoh then nodded to Macchi.

Macchi nodded back and she went to get the laptop in the room. "Please look at this." she said seriously as she turned the Laptop for them to see.

Meene showed up from the screen, from the look of it, she is in a isolated room or something and her left shoulder is bleeding, "This is Meene, the spy from Naturial The Forgotten Clan who is working at the Generial Central Base. I send this video to you since I know you will be able to get this to Revolt, please let them know as soon as you can." Then Meene showed a piece of Memory Card to the screen, "Inside is the video that I get after the Ball incident, I can assure you that what I record is not something made up by them, I don't have many times, so please looked at the Memory Card by yourself." Then the screen changed into something different.

"This is what is recorded in the Memory Card." Macchi explained as the scene changed into the hallways of Central Base.

Yoh can see Jeanne and Marco get into a fight with someone else, at first what they said is too small, but then the scene got bigger when the camera appeared to be walking to their direction, Yoh guessed that Meene walked to them with the hidden camera with her.

_"I already said that I don't want to do this anymore! Let just let those Windies and Espers free!" Jeanne screamed as her eyes filled in tears._

_"Now, we can't do it." A man with strange hair like a pyramid and long nose said darkly with a chuckled, "You want to stop because of that boy, right?" he asked evilly._

_Jeanne cried while Marco holding her close, "You liar!" Jeanne screamed in anguish, "You said that __**He**__ will be happy if the Windies and Espers get enslaved! You said __**He**__ will be happy since __**His**__ family murdered by those Windies and Espers!" she squirming in the hold as if she want to hit the man._

_The man laughed darkly, "Yes, I lied to you, Little Princess." He answered casually, "If not then you won't give the order since you love the boy too much, you might give the right to rule over Generial to him, I can't allow you to do that"._

Yoh narrowed his eyes, he had once seen the man but didn't get his name, he is Jeanne's cousin, but since he isn't in the Royal bloodline, his position is lower than Jeanne even though Jeanne is younger than him.

_The man chuckled darkly again, "Too bad for you Jeanne, the boy is Goldva's adopted grandson, if you think rationally, you will know that he won't hold any grudge against the Windy, and the woman who raised him in the orphanage is an Esper, it would also be impossible for him to hate them." He said mockingly, "You are clever, Jeanne, that's why you are chosen to be the Ruler even if you are still 11 years old, oh, it's would be 12 now seeing you turned twelve today. But Jeanne, your love for that boy making you blind, I will take the control from now on"._

_With that being said, he pointed a gun at Jeanne's head and shot, but Jeanne thrown out of the way by Marco, causing the man to get shot instead, "No! Marco!" Jeanne screamed in anguish as a pair of hands snatched Jeanne away from the scene, "No! I hate you! I hate you! I WILL KILL YOU! ANATEL!"._

The scene rushed from the hallway and Meene jumped out from the window, still holding Jeanne, then the video stopped. "Leader." Macchi turned to Yoh, whose eyes now turned blank, he remembered the first day he trained under Meene in the Secret Village.

**Flashback**

_"Say, Meene." Yoh said when they entered the forest, "I have seen you outside Jeanne's door, you are her private guard, how come you are here?"._

_Meene turned and smile, "It's true that I'm her guard in the Palace of Generial." She admitted, "But I'm originally from here, I am spying at Jeanne all this time, because I have the element of Earth. The Earth can helped me know the truth from what I witness." She smiled warmly, "I said to Jeanne I want to take some day off, so I was given permission to go by myself for a month." She grinned when she explained that, "The Priestess said that there's a strange aura about Jeanne when they coincidentally passed each other a few years back, so she want me to spying on her until I get what it is that wrong with her. If there is nothing wrong with her and she do all that by herself, then I will ignored her and join you during your attack, but if what the Priestess said is true, I supposed to take her out of the Palace and bring her here for re-education purpose since Jeanne is one of our clan's descendant"._

_"What?!" Hao and Yoh asked in total shock, "Descendant?!"._

_Meene chuckled, "Shocking, isn't it?" she asked rhetorically, "Her Mother, Lily, is actually one of our people, she fell in love with the King of Generial when she went out to buy one of your mask, she really love it, and it seems like her love of your mask inherited by her daughter." She chuckled again, "She fell in love so she chose to leave the clan, she still keep in contact with us in secret though. Jeanne inherited her element, but Lily has made sure that Jeanne know to keep her power a secret from everyone, even from the one she love later"._

**End of Flashback**

Yoh is very angry, the only times he get this angry was when he came face to face with Magna after he killed Chocolove. "The video, the one with Jeanne and Anatel have fight and Marco get killed." Yoh said lowly, "Tell Luchist to published the video under Revolt's and Lucifer's name, all of the people of this continent have to know of this truth, and the Target of our rebellion will be that Anatel guy, the one who told lie to Jeanne to use her. But tell them to stay quiet, I'm sure that Anatel will tell lies and said that we are the one who killed Marco and kidnapped Jeanne, that way, they will know that Anatel is the one we should bring down and they will support us, we will make our final attack then".

Macchi nodded, "Right away, Leader." She answered and turned back the laptop to her front and start working.

* * *

Hao stared in shock, disbelief and confusion when he found Jeanne crying while holding the wounded Meene on her lap, she is crying so much that she didn't noticed him standing not far from them. "No, Meene." She sobbed, "No, don't die too, I lost Marco, so don't you dare to die too".

_What?! Marco died?! _Hao thought in more shock, "Jeanne?" he asked without being able to stop himself.

Jeanne's head shot up and she stare at him in shock and disbelief, but also relief, "Hao? Is that you?" she asked softly, then she hold Meene tighter, "Hao, please, I'm sorry for what I did to you and your family, but please save this woman!" she cried again, "I don't care what you will do to me, but please just save her! I beg you!".

Hao looked at her in the eyes, again practicing what Yoh had told him long time ago, see the eyes to see the real person. What Hao find in Jeanne's eyes only sadness, regret, and hatred. "Please Hao!" Jeanne cried again, thinking Hao's silent as refusal, "Please save her! She is innocent! She never agreed with us so please save her!".

Hao narrowed his eyes in worry and stepped closer to them, "What happened?" he asked warily.

"A, Anatel, my cousin disagreed with me when I said that I will give back Windies and Espers's freedom, then he wanted to ki, kill me but Ma, Marco save me, he is killed because he save me, and Me, Meene get shot when she take me away from Generial." Jeanne explained in her sob, "She managed to get us out and take us here but she collapsed from blood lost and exhaustion, please, if you want to kill me just kill me but save her, please!".

Hao take a look at Meene, she has blood on her back and something black covered the hole to stop the bleeding, the memory from his conversation with Meene then come back to his mind.

**Flashback**

_"What?!" Hao and Yoh asked in total shock, "Descendant?!"._

_Meene chuckled, "Shocking, isn't it?" she asked rhetorically, "Her Mother, Lily, is actually one of our people, moreover, the Priestess's sister, she fell in love with the King of Generial when she went out to buy one of your mask, she really love it, and it seems like her love of your mask inherited by her daughter." She chuckled again, "She fell in love so she chose to leave the clan, she still keep in contact with us in secret though. Jeanne inherited her element, but Lily has made sure that Jeanne know to keep her power a secret from everyone, even from the one she love later"._

_"Oh!" Yoh exclaimed, "The Shadow!" his eyes wide in recognition, "I once get my mask destroyed during a fight in her Palace, and when I went to the nearer corner to place a new mask, I get crashed with Marco." He looked at Meene, "When I panicked, something covered my face, if Jeanne have to keep her power a secret, then she know that I must have a reason why I hid my face, that's why she helped me covered my face"._

_Meene nodded, "Yes, Shadow is her element and can become solid if she want them to." She agreed, "She covered your face, but she couldn't tell your face with the Shadow, so she won't know your face even after that incident"._

**End of Flashback**

Hao know right away that Jeanne used her power to control Shadow to stop the bleeding by solidifying them and he can only see honesty in her words, so he nodded, "I will save her, and I won't kill you." He said in the end.

"Re, really?" Jeanne asked in relief, Hao nodded and lifted Meene from Jeanne's lap, then she stood up, "Then, I will leave her to you." She said as she stepped away.

"Where do you want to go?" Hao asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jeanne looked at Hao with eyes filled with anger and determination, "I will come back to Generial, I will kill Anatel for killing Marco, trying to kill me and hurting Meene." She growled in hatred, "After that I will give back your freedom, Generial have no right to take them in the first place." Then she turned back to walked away.

"You have to go with me to Revolt." Hao's word make her stop on her track, "I said I won't kill you, but I don't said that I will let you go, did I?" he asked sternly, "I will take you to Revolt with me for information." Hao looked at her sharply, "Besides, you are stupid if you think that you can win by yourself, you will only get yourself killed or imprisoned." Then he smirked, "And, don't you want to meet your beloved Mask Artist? I'm sure he would like to hear some important information about this Anatel you are talking about if he ignored your wished to give back our freedom".

Jeanne turned back to him and glare, "Don't think that I will fall into the same trap twice." She said seriously, "You just want to take the control over Generial just like Anatel, aren't you?".

Hao raised an eyebrow, "Wow, so he doing something like that huh." He commented then looked at the sky, "Well, the rain stopped so I can fly now." He grinned at Jeanne, "Oh, and don't compared me to him, I don't do dirty trick like that." His grin turned mischievous, "To me now, you are not Jeanne the Princess of Generial anymore, and I don't need the control over Generial, only our freedom back. So . . ." he take out his wings and hung Meene on his shoulder while take a firm grim on Jeanne's wrist, "I will take you with me for information and protection, Niece of Asanoha The Priestess of Naturial!" with that he flew with the screaming Jeanne with him.

* * *

"All of Generals and Second in Commands." Yoh continued without turning to them, "Get to the dining room and wait for Hao's return, it wouldn't take long since he is already on his way, after that we can start the feast." He turned and grinned to them, "But, we will have the meeting early morning, so make sure you won't get drunk tonight even if we have this very important information".

They grinned and saluted before ran off to the dining room, "Macchi, you can join us as soon as you finished telling Luchist." Yoh said with a wide smile.

"Already finished!" Macchi grinned cheerfully and ran off after the others.

Yoh chuckled seeing how cheerful Macchi is, he wear again his mask. Yoh always bring a mask with him, this time only covered her upper face, he then walked to the front door, he opened the door right before Hao landed with the screaming Jeanne. _'It's nice that we can communicate even if we are very far apart huh, Nii-chan.'_ He told Hao telepathically, _'I'm glad that you told me about Jeanne'_.

_'And I' glad that you told me about the video.'_ Hao answered with a smile, "I'm home, Otouto." He said calmly after Jeanne stopped screaming after she saw him.

"Welcome home, Hao-niichan." Yoh answered with a smile on his own, he then looked at Jeanne who stare at them in shock, "Long time no see, Jeanne".

"Wait!" Jeanne exclaimed at she looked at Hao then Yoh then back at Hao and back at Yoh again, "You two brothers?!".

"Yeah, it turned out that my parents are the King and Queen of Aerial, and Hao is the first born, so it makes him my older brother." Yoh said calmly, "Get Meene to the Healing quarters and Jeanne to an empty room and locked the door, I will get Faust and I will take to Jeanne later . . .".

"Sure." Hao answered and dragged Jeanne.

"After the feast." Yoh finished as he turned around and smiled wickedly when Jeanne gasped.

Hao chuckled and shook his head, "He wanted to get you back for what you did to me back there." He told her as he dragged her to the empty room on the very end of the sleeping quarters, he pushed her to the room and closed the door, "Wait until the feast ended before you can talk to him, Jeanne." With that, he locked the door to join the others in the dining room.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Well, I'm sure no one expected something like this, right?

Jeanne : Yes, I wasn't. (Wide eyed) I thought you will kill me in this story.

Froim : I will not :p (Looked behind) well, I need to go. (Running away for her life)

Anna, Hao and Yoh : Get back here! (In rage)

Jeanne : Please review (smiling)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

The dining room, or should be called dining hall now since the room was moved to a big hall so everyone can eat together, was full of cheers when Hao and Yoh entered the hall with a smile. "We are back everyone!" they exclaimed confidently.

The cheers grow bigger, "Welcome back!" they said formally, even though they had met Yoh before the twins come into the dining hall.

"Let's us start the feast!" Yoh yelled cheerfully, with his words, the members start eating, they talk and eat cheerfully, forgetting about the problem at hand for a short while.

"Pirika." Yoh called after awhile.

Pirika looked up with a smile and walking closer, "What is it, Leader?" she asked cutely.

"Can you give me the report of whatever Revolt's activity during our absent? After the feast of course." Yoh asked gently.

Pirika gleamed happily and nodded, then she walked back to her seat and continue eating while talking with the other girls.

Yoh turned to Hao and they smiled at each other, "Let us get food for ourselves too." Hao suggested kindly, Yoh nodded and they walked to get their food.

"Hao! Yoh!" They looked up when their name called, they found Keiko and Luna standing while waving to them from their seats, "Come here! We already get your share!".

Yoh grinned and grabbed Hao's hand, "Let's go." He said and together they walked leisurely to their family.

"So, what have you learned from the Priestess?" Luna asked as they get to their seat.

Yoh and Hao winked at each other then answered, "It's a secret for now, we will let you know on our final battle, that is, if you will join us." they grinned when Luna pout at them.

"Well, it's alright." Goldva said warmly, "We just glad that you are back to us unharmed".

Keiko nodded, "That's true." She agreed with gentle smile, "How is it feel to live in that village?".

Hao and Yoh gulped down the food in their mouth, "Very nice!" They answered right away.

"The air is fresh and the land still has so much Nature." Hao continued.

"And the stars so bright at night." Yoh added.

"And the people so kind to us." Hao added.

"But the best is that we have learned many things from them and their books!" They finished with eyes filled with happiness.

"Book worms as usual." Anna and Ren commented together from the table behind them.

"Shut up!" Hao and Yoh yelled together, followed by the laughter of those that are near their table.

* * *

Luchist received the message from Macchi during the feast, "My, that one Leader of Revolt really is a scary boy." He said as he read the message, but a cocky grin formed on his face.

"What is he want you to do now?" Mary asked gloomily.

Luchist turned to the only member of Lucifer who still stay at the base, "You see, he wanted us to distributed the video too the entire continent, but we have to told them to stay quiet until Revolt make their move or their plan will be useless." He explained as he started to work, "Call back Peyote, Radim, Lip and Rap, we have very much work to be done." He told the girl, "Still so young but scary as hell".

* * *

Yoh sighed after they come out of the dining hall, some already headed to sleep, but most are still going on with the feast. "Hao, you go ahead and get some sleep, I have to talk with Jeanne before I can sleep." Yoh said with a warm but tired smile.

"I'm with you." Hao refuse, "I will just stay outside the door." He added as an afterthought.

Yoh chuckled, "Hao, sometimes you are just over protective like Ren." He said cheerfully.

"I'm not over protective!" Ren, who come out of his room in a rush yelled and went back to his room and slammed the door.

Hao and Yoh sweat dropped, "Yoh, I'm not over protective like Ren." Hao answered.

"I said I'm not over protective!" Ren's yell come from his room.

"Okay." Yoh can only said that, not wanting to hear Ren yelling all night, "Man, just how sharp is his hearing?" he stared at Ren's room.

"Must be because he is an over protective Cat." Hao stuck out his tongue when Ren yelled again.

Yoh shook his head and he knocked Jeanne's room, "You are not changing clothes or anything, right?" he asked when Jeanne asked who is it, he didn't wear his mask this time.

"N, no." Jeanne answered timidly, recognizing his voice.

Yoh unlocked then opened the door and entered the room, he closed the door again but not locking it, "This is the first time you see my face, is it not?" he asked.

Jeanne looked up and gasped, "Your face . . ." she started in shock, "It's the same as Hao".

Yoh smiled, "Yes, because we are twins." He explained shortly.

Jeanne's eyes widened, "Twins? But you are a Halfeline while he is Windy!" she argued in shock.

Yoh nodded, "Yes, because my family is a family of Windy, my deceased grandfather thought of me as a disgrace, then Amidamaru was told to kill me." He sat beside her, "Father couldn't do anything because he is his Father, but Mother begged to let me live. Amidamaru didn't have the heart to kill me so he went to his friend, Silva, to get me to the orphanage at Variolle, and then I was raised there until Goldva adopted me without knowing the truth." He looked at her, "I heard those words Anatel told you from Meene's video that he sent in hurry to Lucifer, those are all lies, you know I was an orphan child, but we both didn't know the truth so you believed his lies. But Jeanne, I already told you about Goldva, the one who adopted me and already like my own grandfather, he is a windy." His eyes turned sad, "When you ordered Golden Justicers to hunted Windies and Espers, Goldva get caught too, I was very sad and angry, you know?".

Jeanne looked down, "I'm sorry." She said softly, "I love you so much, I believed his words and thinking you would be happy if I did what I did." She mumbled sadly.

"Hao said you wanted to kill Anatel by yourself, is that true?" He asked softly in understanding, sometime love can blind someone, making them easy to be manipulated, especially someone as young as Jeanne.

"Yes, I want to, he killed Marco and hurting Meene." Jeanne answered, the looked at him, "Oh, that's right, about Meene, where is she? Is she alright?".

Yoh smiled, "Yes, Faust, our Windyan doctor, didn't like coming to feast, so he used his time with his Windyan nurse wife, Eliza, in his post at the healing quarters. He already stand by at the room when I came to find him, when Hao arrived with Meene with him, Faust get to work immediately, and thanks to your Shadow, her condition is a lot better than if you are not." He explained calmly and chuckled when Jeanne's eyes widened.

"Wait, you know about my Shadow?" Jeanne asked in shock and fear.

"Yes, Meene herself told us about your element, and didn't you the one who saved me from being found out by Marco back there?" Yoh asked with a chuckle, "There's no need to feel scared, Jeanne, I and Hao had come to the Secret Village, you know, the Land of The Forgotten Clan".

Jeanne blinked, "You two had come to there?" she asked in confusion, "But Meene told me that the Clan's existence must stay hidden no matter what".

Yoh laughed cheerfully, "Well, not to us since the Priestess need to teach us so we can use our hidden ability." He said cheerfully, "I and Hao are the ones you know as the Chosen Kings, surprising, isn't it?".

"Very." Jeanne said with eyes like cat, "I never thought that The Chosen Kings are real." She admitted, then her face saddened, "So, in the end, are you hate me?" she take a peek from behind her hairs.

Yoh looked at the ceilings, "I only hate Magna for killing Chocolove, you were only being used by Anatel, so there's no reason for me to hate you." He looked back at Jeanne and gasped.

Jeanne crying when she heard Yoh doesn't hate her, "Really?" she asked in tears, Yoh nodded, then Jeanne didn't think anymore, she hugged Yoh and kissed him fully on the lips.

_What?!_ Yoh thought, he is frozen in shock even after Jeanne parted back from him, "I'm glad, and I love you, Mask Artist." Jeanne said happily.

Yoh snapped out of his shock, "Jeanne, that is a bit . . ." he started with blushed cheeks, but stopped when Jeanne looked like she nearly cry again, "Nah, forget it." He mumbled, somehow he turned weak on her, "That's aside, even with your Shadow, it's impossible to kill him alone".

Jeanne turned serious, "What else can I do?" she asked in anger, "Meene said that she will take me to the Naturial's Secret Village to inherit the Priestess position in case something happen to Asanoha-sama, but I don't want to, not before I killed Anatel for using me to do this horrible deeds".

Yoh raised an eyebrow, "Do you can fight?" he asked curiously.

Jeanne nodded, "Marco teach me how to use gun and Meene secretly teach me how to control my element, so I can fight quite well." She answered seriously.

Yoh smirked, "How about it Hao?" he asked to Hao, who now standing at the doorway with his arms crossed and leaning on the door frame, "What if she joining our fighting force, she know the Central Base very well and she can fight too".

Hao give his own smirk, "You know that I was thinking about it from the start." He answered confidently, "And I know very well how to make our members listen to you".

Yoh's smirk deepened, "Good." He looked at Jeanne with serious eyes, "Jeanne, I will make you Revolt's member, and you have to follow my order, because I and Hao are the Leaders".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Luna : So that's why Froim are running away.

Jeanne : I will kill her.

Keiko : Don't.

Jeanne : Why?!

Ren : If you killed her, this story will never finished, even if I also wanted to kill her (Glaring) I'm not over protective (growling).

Jun : Yes, you are. (smirking)

Ren : I'm not! (tongari become longer and his face reddened)

Lyserg : Man I never appeared in this story again, well, Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

"I have important announcement!" Yoh smirked when he saw Anatel yelling from the Generial's Palace balcony from the Live News, "Revolt attacked us last night, they killed our General of Golden Justicers, Marco, and kidnapped our Princess Jeanne!".

The crowded start whispering, maybe in Anatel's opinion it's because they thought that Revolt really do it, but since Yoh had made sure Lucifer do their job, he know better than that, they are whispering about how obvious Anatel's lie is.

"We have to destroy them and take back our Princess!" Anatel yelled again, "Please be kind enough to support us as best as you can, whether it's to join our force or give support in term of money to strengthen our weaponry, we will be grateful to you!".

Yoh turned off the television, he then turned to the members of Revolt, "Well, he certainly is stupid for only strengthen his force now, we will win this fight for sure." He said when they looked confused.

"So, Leaders, the video, it's all true?" One of the members asked.

"Yes." Hao answered them, "It turned out that our real enemy here is Anatel and Jeanne is only manipulated by him, as you all can see in the video caught by hidden camera of Meene the spy, Anatel was the one who killed Marco and shot Meene who escaping with Jeanne".

"Then, do you think we have to get Jeanne from them to show Generial people that Anatel is telling lies?" Another member asked.

"There's no need for it." Yoh answered, "We actually received the video last night, and during the meantime between we received the video and Anatel make his announcement, I get the help from Lucifer to spread the video to all of the people on this continent, whether is in Felinial, Variolle or Generial, they had received the video. So they all know already that Anatel is lying to them, but since I told them to stay quiet until we, Revolt, make our movement, they pretend to believed him".

"So, where do you think Jeanne-sama is?" Ryu asked from the crowd, he was once a guard in Generial, so he must still have respect for Jeanne.

"Well, as you know, Meene is still healing in our healing quarters, and you know that Jeanne was being manipulated by Anatel, so do you still want to destroy her?" Hao asked seriously.

They fell silent for a moment, then Keiko speak, "If she was manipulated, then we can at least give her a second chance once this all end".

Hao smiled, "And as you all know that I was once in her possession and treated very badly by her, but I agreed with you mom." He said, "You all know that she had done bad things due to being deceived by Anatel, do you all agreed to give her a second chance?".

The crowd yelling their agreement, if Hao, who is the most badly treated victim of her wanting to give her a second chance, then they have nothing to say against it.

"Alright!" Yoh yelled against the crowd, "Now that we have agreement to let Jeanne have a second chance," he started, "Jeanne, come out and do what you have to do!".

The room fell silent as the door opened to show Jeanne standing wearing Revolt's front attacker's uniform, she walked until she got in front of Hao and Yoh, she bowed deeply to them, "I, Jeanne of Generial sincerely apologize for what I had done wrong to you all, and I will try to help Revolt as best as I can." She said sincerely, "Once I get back to Generial I will take back the order to enslaved Windies and Espers so that those who are still loyal to me will accept the new country that Revolt will formed later on, and I will make sure that Generial will rebuild Aerial perfectly like before we attacked long ago".

"As you can see from her uniform," Yoh stated in command as Jeanne straightened her back and facing the crowd, "Jeanne will be one of the front attackers".

"Can she fight?" Anna and Ren asked to the point.

"About that, we haven't seen by ourselves so I want some of you to come here to fight her to see her level." Hao answered, then Anna smirked, she come forward immediately, "Anna is specialized in using gun, we can see now how good Jeanne is using gun".

Yoh took out four paint gun from his pocket, "It will be troublesome if we use real gun, so use this to see how good she is, Anna is double gun user for short distance combat and Jeanne said that she is too using double gun so this is perfect." He said as he handed the two girls each two guns, "Anna, you will be the judge".

Hao and Yoh stepped back as Anna and Jeanne take a quite distant from each other, "We start at three count, three, two, one!" Hao exclaimed.

In a flash, Anna shot her guns, aiming at Jeanne's heart for 'instant kill' in real fight, but since paint gun is dangerous if used over shoulders, neck and above are off limits. Jeanne showed a surprisingly high speed and avoiding Anna's paint bullet and shot her own gun at Anna's arm direction.

Anna smirk again and dodge the bullet, they still using one gun, not both yet. The match then went on, the stage on the gathering hall, the one used for gathering people before the raid, covered in paints. Jeanne haven't used her Shadow element since Yoh had told her that the power of element only can be used on emergency and at the final battle only, 'Save your best weapon for last,' he said and, 'Deceive your allies to deceive your enemy'.

The match last for an half hour before Jeanne and Anna both get shot at their chests at the same time, "The result is?" Yoh asked as they pants for air.

"Surprisingly she is on my level, Leader, she is an A class fighter, both her skill and physical ability is high enough to match mine." Anna said in professional way, "It seems like we got a new great fighter in our group".

Yoh smiled, "Yes." He agreed, "Jeanne, how good is Anatel in fight?".

"Surprisingly really weak, a F class fighter, I can take care of him myself." Jeanne answered deadpanned, "But Golden Justicers originally formed by my Father in purpose of protecting me and our country, they are skilled fighter, the lowest is B class, not to mention that Anatel is our greatest strategist."

Yoh smirked, "But if you are our front attacker, then the Justicers will be fall back and we can will easily." He said confidently but confused when Jeanne shook her head.

"Anatel hide it very well but I witnessed his power myself coincidentally." Jeanne said seriously, "He is actually a level 2 Esper, but his power is none of the usual, he holds Kotodama, a power to use his words to make people listen to him." she explained as she facing the crowd, "If it's people that not meet with him continually, they won't be effected by his words since he is only Level 2, but Golden Justicers are always around him so it's highly possible that they all get effected by his words and they will kill even me if Anatel ordered them using his Kotodama".

Yoh touched his chin in thought, "I see, Lilirara." He called, "I called a meeting at 2 this afternoon, we will attacked in a week, please think of the best strategy to attack him." Lilirara nodded so he turned to Jeanne, "Jeanne, I need you to tell Lilirara, The Generals and Second in Commands about the base layout as best as you can so we can think of the best strategy to attack, I already know the layouts so you only need to tell them".

"No, you don't." Jeanne answered seriously, Yoh raised an eyebrow at that, "There are more about our base, the place where I placed Hao before is in underground and seemed to be the lowest, but there are more underground and hidden passage ways which will be used by Rulers of Generial if we ever get under attack." She then thought of something, "Do you have our bases location?" she asked.

Yoh nodded at Pirika, who nodded back and walked to on of the selves to get the printout of the Generial's base location, she unroll the printout and pasted it on the board behind Yoh.

Jeanne whistle out of the blue, "My, what kind of intelligent network you used to get this much information of us?" she asked with a shook of her head as she walked to the board, she then take a look at the bases and pointed a point near the Central base, "If you wanted to attacked the Central Base, make sure you attack this place first, there is an ordinary house looking here, on the ground level this is only normal empty building, but on the underground level is where we placed our weaponry, the best you can do to fight is get the advanced guns, the swords and lances from this secret base." She told him still in serious mode, "The weapon we used normally are nothing compared to the ones we keep here, the weapons like swords, guns and lances are all made from a special metal called Orihalcon, they are stronger than normal metal".

"I see, if we get our hand in those weapons, we have the advantage in this war." Hao commented, "But if that's the case, why in the world did Anatel wanted to get support financially to strengthen his fighting force?".

Jeanne looking away, "Because even if that cousin of mine is our country greatest strategist, ironically, he is also our country stupidest Ruler." She said in shame, "Even if he has told so many times by our deceased grandfather 6 years ago that we have that advantage in times of war, he never remember it, even when now that my Father is away to another continent for making peace treaty purpose and learning their culture, the real reason why I was the one given control is not because I'm in the bloodline and he is not, but because he is so stupid, he is great at making strategy but very stupid in Ruling a country".

Anna, Yoh and Hao looked at Jeanne, they blinked a few times before laughing very hard, joined by the others who near enough to hear Jeanne's words. Jeanne hid her reddened face in her palms, she was very embarrassed by revealing that information.

"Okay." Yoh said after he can control his laughter, "So he is really that stupid?".

Jeanne nodded, "He even didn't know our secret passage ways, what a downfall, but it's makes a great advantage for Revolt if we want to attacked him inside the Central base." She admitted.

"But really." Anna commented, "I'm a bit confused hearing you saying Generial as 'our country' here, joining us meaning you are currently not a part of Generial".

"That's right, do you realized just how confusing your words are in our ears when you told us that?" Ren added with a smirk, "It seems like you are still unused by being outside your safe Palace".

"That's not it." Yoh argued, "From the beginning her words are confusing, it's her way of choosing words that making people confused when they talked to her." He explained, "The first month I know her, I always having headache when talking to her".

Jeanne blushed even more hearing them, "Well, at least we can see your clumsy side now." Hao said to her, "Usually we only see your arrogant side".

Jeanne looked up, "It's all a facade, my real self is clumsy little girl who fall for a boy that saved her once, in the face of public and in my Father absent, I need to pull a mask that make me look confident and strict, in my enemy's eyes, it's arrogant and ruthless, it's Generial's Royal way of Ruling." She explained in embarrassment, "The Royal Family can only show our real self in our family only, in public, we all wearing a mask of Ruler".

Yoh chuckled, "Seeing the you like this, it's hard to not forget your past mistakes." He said, "Well, this is your second chance, do your best to defeat your cousin and return the freedom of those you had been wronged all this time".

Jeanne looked serious again, "I sure will, I won't fall to his trick again." She promised with determined eyes, "Oh." She took out something from his bag, "It's fortunate that I taken this with me when I escaped with Meene, here." She handed a memory card to Yoh, "Inside is all the information on Generial database, I always bring them to me in case I went to somewhere and need them".

Yoh accepted the memory card and doing something that make Jeanne take a step back because it's the first time she ever see Yoh wearing his predatory smile, but everyone else already used to the fact that Yoh sometimes wearing that smile when he get what he want.

"Scary." Jeanne commented softly, then blushed, "But very cool." Yoh doing comical expression by falling over while the others laughed again.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : (Panting) Please review (Running again)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

Night time, Generial Palace, Anatel's room. Anatel is currently sleeping peacefully, just because Revolt haven't make their moved and he is sure that his strategy to destroyed Revolt is perfect, which he planned to use them a month after he make his announcement, and only a week passed after that.

Oblivious to Revolt's plan to attack him that very night, of course the peacefully sleeping Anatel get a very big surprise when there is a very big explosion was heard throughout the whole Palace and the shaking reached the whole land of Generial.

"What?!" Anatel yelled as he woke up with a gasp, "What was that?!".

"Anatel-sama! We are under attack!" One of the Justicers told him in a hurry, just as Jeanne have predicted, they are under the power of Kotodama, which make them loyal to Anatel.

"What?!" Anatel yelled again as he get dressed in a hurry, "Get everyone ready to counterattack them!" he ordered in panic, as the best strategist he is, he is as stupid as Jeanne descripted because he never consider the possibility of Revolt to attacked him just a week after he make his announcement, he thinks that they need at least two months to build their power.

* * *

"I . . . am very disappointed." Lilirara said in a very bored and displeased expression, "Even though I make the strategy to attack that will surely bring us victory, for two days and night without sleep, I never thought that this Anatel guy will be this stupid for taking care of sudden attack".

Hao, Yoh, Anna, Ren, and Macchi who were to went together with Lilirara and Jeanne laughed so hard when they heard Lilirara's commented with a face that looked like she had just coming out from a movie theater which just showed the worst movie ever with a high price, on the other hand, Jeanne blushing madly in embarrassment.

"I've never been so embarrassed over my cousin like this." Jeanne commented, "I'm sure that if Meene is here she would die of laughter, seeing as they are a fierce rival at making strategy." Meene is still healing up in the healing quarters in the Revolt Main's base so she can't join the attack, hearing that Yoh take out his cell phone and filming everything, ignoring Jeanne's screaming to not to do it.

They are actually already prepared for the final attack to be fierce and hard also deadly, but just after the opening attack was launched, which is a super big special grenade, stolen from Generial secret base that Jeanne told them about, thrown to the front gate of the Palace, all of the Justicers scattering around in panic, even Anatel forget to wear his pants, he is running around in his boxer.

Then after 10 minutes passed, Anatel finally noticed his pants and went to get fully dressed, everything finally get into serious mode, Golden Justicers and Anatel started to fight back.

"Let's go, we can start the real war now." Yoh grinning maliciously.

Hao, Yoh and Anna smirked, Ren and Macchi grinned, while Lilirara and Jeanne turned serious. In the past week, they had learned every side of the Central Base and stole, no more likely Jeanne taking over the base in secret with the Generians who loyal to her covering her and giving transportation support.

"I will get back to the base now, I'm not good at fighting after all." Lilirara said, her intention of coming in the first place was to see Anatel's reaction, so when she get what she want, she will be back to the base.

Hao nodded, "Be careful, Lilirara." He said warmly and run to the front gate since the door to enter the palace only two, front and back, High class fighter attack from the front and the rest from the back.

"Well, I'm off to the ventilation." Anna said once they passed the gate, Anna is more to sniper than short distance combatant so she will attack from hidden spot in ventilation.

"And we will targeting Anatel." Ren answered as the part ways.

In the end, the plan is simple, Hao, Yoh, and Jeanne will attack Anatel since his protection will be high while Ren covering for them so no one will interfere because the main target is Anatel, and the others making distraction so Anatel will unable to get reinforcement from the rest of Justicers, then once his Kotodama is broken, everyone will listen to Jeanne and no one have to die anymore. Simple but surely bring victory, even so, because Jeanne said that Anatel is a great strategist, Lilirara get under a big stress and unable to think clearly. Only until Ren get impatient and said that they will just go all out and kill Anatel that Lilirara snapped, saying it would be troublesome if they do it, then all of a sudden an idea come to her mind and in a minutes, the strategy is done.

They decided to knocked those people other than Anatel out without killing them, since Anatel only using his Kotodama on them, so only against Anatel that they would use killing weapon.

"Ha! Stupid!" Anatel said once the four get to the throne room where Anatel had been hiding all the time after he wears his pant.

"Now, who is the stupid one?" Jeanne who wearing a helm to hide her hair and face, so that Anatel would get tricked, asked in boyish make up mocking tone, "You are surrounded, you know?".

"Hey boy, who do you think get surrounded?" Anatel asked in mocking tone also.

"Boy?" Jeanne growled dangerously, she moved quickly to Anatel and grabbed his throat, "Now, take it back, I'm a girl you know. Say it, 'I take back my words', say it or I will choke you to death".

Anatel become panic immediately, "I, I take back my words." He said automatically, then he covered his mouth when Jeanne released him and jumped back with a smirk, he realized his mistake.

Jeanne throw away the helmet, "Now that you said that, no matter how small, your Kotodama is broken and **_My_** Golden Justicers are free of your influence." She said confidently in satisfied tone.

Anatel gasped and turned around, "That's a really good work, Princess." A Justicer with big body said as he move his head right and left to relieved his neck muscle, "I, Venstar, will definitely kill this guy for his treason!" the other Justicers also yelled and charged at Anatel.

"Ha! Do you think I will rely on your Justicers only?!" Anatel laughed evilly, "They are not my real army, now! The Nile's people, come and kill them all!".

Hao, Yoh, Jeanne and Ren gasped when they really are get themselves surrounded by many people wearing a strange clothes, Justicers all getting ready around Jeanne to protect her.

"Don't tell me, they are also influenced by Kotodama?" Jeanne asked with narrowed eyes.

"No, they are originally loyal to me and my real army to bring you down." Anatel said, "Just because you are in Royal bloodline, a small girl like you chosen to Rule Generial is absurd, I should be the one to rule Generial!".

"I was chosen to Rule for a while in Father place is because you are a stupid dumbass!" Jeanne cursed, "If you are not that stupid then you will be the one chosen!".

"Liar!" Anatel yelled, "Kill them all!" he ordered again as he take out a microphone out of nowhere, "Justicers, get back to mission and kill all those intruders!" his voice sound different from usual, the hint that he used his Kotodama.

"Not good!" Ren yelled as he ready to knock Justicers out, but Venstar moved quicker and slashed him with his sword, sending him flying to the balcony and he stay there, unable to stand.

"Ren?!" Hao and Yoh gasped in shock, they know that Ren is an A class fighter, even if he was lowing his guard, to knock him out in a single attack is very shocking.

Anatel laughed, "So, what do you think? You are stupid for coming here Jeanne!" he mocked.

"I won't let you!" Jeanne yelled as she crossed his arm in front of his chest, "Shadow! Immobilized all of Justicers throughout this Palace!" Her voice also full of authority.

In an instant, the shadows in the Palace moved and solidified themselves, they tied all of Justicers, making them unable to move.

"Ha! In that case, Niles! Kill those useless Justicers!" Anatel ordered, in a matter of second, some of the Justicers are killed.

"Noooooo!" Jeanne cried in anguish, "Cebin, Venstar, Porf!" she released her Shadow.

Anatel chuckled when the Justicers moved to attack once again.

"Unforgivable." Jeanne hissed lowly as her eyes covered by her hairs, "Utterly unforgivable." She looked up and her red eyes looked like they are glowing and in tears, "Shadow! Immobilized Justicers and get them out of this Palace at once!" she roared in rage, "Kill those Niles bastards!".

Yoh whistled when he saw Jeanne in rage, "Man, I never thought I would say this, but she is quite a beauty, huh?" he said out loud, making Hao blinked and Jeanne snapped her head to him.

Jeanne's eyes turned back to normal and she blushed, "What?" she asked in surprise, it seems like her anger died in an instant.

"Now, Jeanne." Yoh continued, ignoring Jeanne's question, "Thanks for taking care of those manipulated Justicers, now, would you be so kind and take those that are injured to our waiting Faust? I and Hao will take care of these dumbass for what he did".

Hao sighed and smiled, "It seems like Yoh really is angry now, get back Jeanne and do what he said, or you may regret it later." He said calmly and taking out his wings as Yoh taking out his Cat's body parts.

Jeanne take the hint and nodded, she use again her Shadow to teleported their comrades who are injured and herself back to the waiting Faust.

So, the ones left to fight Anatel and his army are Yoh and Hao, who smirking confidently.

"What are you smirking at for?" Anatel asked mockingly, "You have completely surrounded, and you didn't bring any weapon either, so what is there to smirk at?".

"You are wrong." Yoh answered casually.

"First, we have our weapon." Hao continued.

"And second," Yoh added as he and Hao marched forward, "You are out powered by us!" and with that, they kill all the Niles people of Anatel's army, Yoh using his claws while Hao with his unlimited feathers.

"They are all dead, what else can you do?" Hao asked.

"So what?" Anatel commented nonchalantly, "You only fight using those claws and weathers, what can you do against my Kotodama?".

Yoh and Hao raised their eyebrows, "Why don't you show your power then?" they challenge.

Anatel smirked, "I call, Arrow Rain." He said confidently.

Not understanding what he is planning, Yoh and Hao raised their eyebrows in question, then rain of arrows fall from the ceilings, "What?!" they gasped as they avoiding the arrows.

"I said I have Kotodama, right?" Anatel asked, "It's a very dangerous power, you know? Jeanne must had told you already, but she only know that I had a Level 2, but I'm a level 6, I lied to her." He laughed mockingly, "Now, I will kill you, blame your stupidity for dare to challenge me! I call, Fireballs!".

Many balls of flame appeared out of nowhere and launched at them, but they didn't panicked, instead, they are smirking with confident, they have plan to defeat him. They avoiding the fireballs easily and pretend to flee from the throne room.

Anatel, who don't have any clue of their intention and so sure that he can win, followed after them. They appeared to be avoiding his attacks while trying to retreat, but actually they are heading for the roof.

"You can't run anymore!" Anatel yelled mockingly and launched yet another fireballs at them, "Die!".

"Moron." They said together and then use what they had learned from their teachers at Secret Village by disappearing from Anatel's view and move without being able to be heard and sense, they are like ghosts when they fight seriously.

They now understand why they need to learned under Asanoha, she must be know about Anatel's power. If the ones they fight are Jeanne and Marco, then their previous skill is already enough, but High Level Kotodama is like Magic, they need to have ability that can compete with Kotodama.

"What the hell!?" Anatel yelled when he can't see where his enemies are, if he can't see then he can't attack for certain, "No matter, I call, Arrow Rain!".

Then Anatel gasped when the rain of arrows that he launched changed their direction out of the blue, some even get into his direction.

"What do you think?" Yoh's voice rang, but Anatel still unable to see him.

"Still so confident over your Kotodama?" Hao's voice also ringing mockingly.

"If you got Kotodama," Yoh started again.

"Then we have Nature on our side." Hao finished.

Anatel can't see them, he also can't hear their footsteps, "I, I can still kill you!" he yelled in fear, "I call-" he is unable to finished his words since his neck grasped by Hao and his hands grabbed tightly by Yoh.

"This is the end." Hao growled in anger.

"Because of you using Jeanne, many have suffered, we will put an end to this mess you made." Yoh added.

"Die!" Hao and Yoh yelled together as Yoh use his claws to stabbed him though the heart at the same time as Hao, using a single feather he had take from his wings, stabbed it to his forehead for instant death.

Yoh grimacing as he pulled his right hand from Anatel's dead body, "Yuck." He said shortly with paled face.

"I'm used to kill since Jeanne was forcing me to kill every day, but this must be very sickening for you." Hao said in concern as he pulled Yoh away from the corpse of their enemy.

"I was in rage when I killed Magna before, and just now, it's between killed or be killed." Yoh sighed when he saw the blood in his hands, "And now that everything is ended," he looked at Hao with a sad expression, "Can I be back being myself now?".

Hao looked at him with concern, "Of course." He said gently and lifted Yoh in his arms, "I will take you back to the base, and you can sleep for the rest of the day, I will take care of everything in your place".

Yoh nodded and hid his face in his brother chest, he is actually a very gentle boy, the reason why he sent Jeanne away from the battlefield was because he didn't want her to kill, her hand is still clean from blood. Sure Jeanne had been cruel before, but she never kill, she made Hao to be the one that do all the killing.

During the war though, it can't be helped if Yoh need to fight many people and kill them, but now that everything is ended, he is back to his real self that only Hao know. That day, Yoh cried himself to sleep, into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Luna : Froim nowhere in sight, so . . . Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

Hao fly back to the Palace in high speed after he took Yoh back to the base without being seen by the others, now, he let himself to be able to be seen by his comrades. He fly above them wearing a calm face, "Everyone!" he called to the people who was still fighting against the rest of Anatel's army, "Our enemy had gone for eternity! We win this war!" Hearing that, the Niles people surrendering themselves while Revolt's members cheering loudly, "And now, Jeanne will make her announcement!".

Everyone fell quiet as Jeanne run to the highest place on the outside of the Palace, "Firstly, I wanted to apologize for everything I did wrong!" Jeanne yelled to the crowd of people, not only Revolt's members but also those that are outside the Palace's walls, "I, the Princess of Generial, with this I taken back my previous order, my most terrible mistakes, and both Windy and Esper will be back to be a free individual, inside or outside of Generial!" she announced firmly, then she looked at her Golden Justicers. They are now free of Anatel's Kotodama's influence, "And as apology, Generial will give back all the money that were used to buy slave in the past, I will also give back all money and valuable items taken from Windy and Espers in the past! Generial will rebuild every building that once destroyed by our action!".

The people cheering loudly again, then Jeanne stepped back from the place and looked at Hao, "Attention!" Hao yelled again from the sky, "From now on, to prevent the same thing to be happening again, Revolt will now destroyed all walls from all country in our continent, this small continent of our will be our new country!" he said proudly to the people, "Our combined country will be New Variolle, as for the Ruler, we will have chose one from each old country to Rule together!".

Keiko, Goldva, and Lucifer's members come to the field and give each people a piece of paper, "Because we have to move fast, I need you to chose people from our original country to be the Ruler that suitable in your opinion!" Hao continued.

"Hey!" Ren yelled to him as the papers start to be distributed, "Where is Yoh?!".

Hao landed to the spot Jeanne stood before when she make her announcement and answered, "Yoh is resting now because he is very tired mentally." He looked at all of Revolt's members, "It seems like our unbeatable Leader is collapse in the end due to all of the stress building in these past 4 and a half years." He grinned at them.

In the end, those who are chosen to be the new Rulers are Yoh for Halfeline species, Hao for Windy species, Jun for Espers and, surprisingly enough, Oyamada Manta for normal human.

Jeanne makes good of her words and fulfilled her promised, after that, she retired from Princess position to join Meene in the Secret Village. The Naturians are still live in hiding, except for Jeanne and Meene, but since Yoh made the Capital for New Variolle near the Naturial's Secret Village, they still keep in contact.

Forming a new big country is hard for the New Rulers, Jeanne had helped them a lot by teaching them. After a year, Jeanne's father back from his journey, he was very shocked when he learned what had happened, he mourned over Anatel's death but it's already in the past. Kalim, the ex-King of old Generial (Yes, I make him as Jeanne's father :p) chosen to be the Adviser of the Rulers since he has more experienced that any of them.

* * *

"Yoh?" Jeanne, who was visiting Yoh and Hao's new house, called to him softly, "Darling? Where are you?" Six months after Yoh chosen to be the New Ruler, Jeanne once again confessed her love to Yoh, and surprisingly accepted, so they are a couple now.

"Really." Anna sighed, since Anna was an orphan, she was raised in the Asakura family as Hao's Fiance. It's happen because she heard Jeanne confessed and accepted that she decided to confessed too, and to her surprise, Hao confessed to her too. "Why is it that our Fiance always seemed to be disappearing when they are together?".

Jeanne were coming to talked to Anna and the twins about plan to have double date, it's already three years after New Variolle formed, everything had calmed down and they started to relaxed on their everyday lives. Hao and Yoh and Anna had turned 17 and Jeanne 15, they start dating for two years already.

"It's possible that they literally disappeared." Jeanne answered with a boring eyes, "The are the Chosen Kings, they can become invisible if they wanted to".

Anna looked at her, "Can you find them? Young Priestess?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Anna, don't call me that outside the Secret Village." Jeanne pouted at her friend, elements Water and Air awakened within her since a month after she start living in the Secret Village, she was chosen to be Young Priestess, she will become the Priestess if something happened to Asanoha, she will inherited Spirit when she become Priestess. "I will try to find them." She sighed in defeat when Anna didn't reacted to her protest.

"Shadow, search for the Two Kings." Jeanne said firmly as she closed her eyes.

Jeanne and Anna's shadows leaving the ground beneath them and moving to a direction, Jeanne and Anna following after the shadows to the back door.

"Man, stop laughing, I never laughed this much when you are the one wearing this kind of clothes." They heard Yoh's voice complaining from behind the door.

Jeanne sighed in relief once her and Anna's shadows coming back to be their shadows, "Yoh?" she asked when she opened the door, only to find a very familiar girl in front of her, "Youko?" she asked in surprised.

The respond she get was Hao's laughter become louder, "Youko, what are you doing here?" Jeanne asked still in surprise as she stare at her firnd, who wearing the same dress as usual.

Hao managed to calm himself, "Great, even your Fiancee couldn't recognize you." He said with a shake of his head.

"Wait!" Jeanne gasped, "Fiancee, you mean, Youko is Yoh?!" she stare at Yoh with wide eyes.

Yoh sighed and nodded, "Yes, Youko is my other disguise when I was spying on you." He admitted calmly.

"But why are you become Youko again?" Jeanne asked in confusion.

Anna smirked, "Three years ago." She informed Jeanne, "During your Masquerade Party, Yoh forced Hao to wear a dress".

"Wait again!" Jeanne gasped again, louder this time, "Hana is Hao?!" she looked at the red faced Hao in shock, "God, you broke my heart that time." She said, recalling the incident when her Mask Artist kissing Hana.

Hao's blushed madly, "Don't remind me." He said shortly.

Yoh smiled, wearing a dress, Yoh looked stunning, as stunning as Hao when he disguised as Hana. "So, after the party, Hao told me that I have to dating him wearing a dress once the war with Golden Justicers over." He explained to his fiancee, "Hao decided that today is the day I have to date him wearing a dress".

Jeanne stare at them for a long time, then she hung her head, causing her hair to covered her eyes. She then chuckled creepily, "I see." She whispered, "Then," she looked up to Yoh before shoving a digital camera, where she get it from is unknown, and looked at Yoh with gleaming eyes, "Darling, please take many picture of you as Youko!".

Yoh gulped, "Okay." He answered calmly, but he dreading his future, he is sure that from that day onward, Jeanne will make him wearing many girl clothes and take million pictures of him wearing them.

Hao chuckled again, "Not so fast, Hao." Anna smirked at him, the promise showed clearly on her smirk, the promise that she will surely make Hao wearing many girl clothes and take many picture also.

Hao's face paled and he take a step back, he grabbed Yoh's hand and turned around, "Run." He told his little brother wearing a dress, "Yoh, Youko, whatever, run from the scary girls!" and he dragged Yoh away.

Anna and Jeanne laughed so freely seeing their Fiance's backs, they looked at each other with a smirk on their face, "I bet they will make another 'Revolt' for stopping our hobby." Jeanne commented in teasing manner.

Anna looked at her fiance again, "They sure will." She agreed, "But it will still a million years later." She and Jeanne chuckling darkly, already planning what clothes they will make their fiance wears later in their head.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Froim : Ack! (Get caught by Jeanne's whip)

Jeanne : How dare you . . . I supposed to be with Ren or Lyserg, you know? (clashing her whip to the ground)

Anna and Hao : Yoh is mine! (Glaring in anger)

Yoh : (Blushed) I was supposed to be with Anna or Hao, why Jeanne?

Froim : No reason (In fear)

The curtain closed by Asanoha

Asanoha :Well, better not see what the four do to her. : )

Luna : Please review ^ ^


End file.
